La mentira de un Matrimonio
by reeven
Summary: Terrence quiere lejos de él a Candy, por lo que permite que se case con Neal sin saber lo que esa decisión le a costado a Candy.
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva adaptación de la Novela de Diana Palmer del mismo nombre.

La historia no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de Candy Candy, ambas tienen sus creadoras las cuales son muy buenas escribiendo. Esta historia es publicada aquí en F.F sin ningún fin de lucro, solo entretenimiento para las que nos gusta leer universos alternos de este anime.

Capítulo 1

Tras el entierro de su primo, Terrence se mantuvo alejado del resto de los asistentes observando fijamente y con desprecio a la joven y viuda enlutada que se encontraba de pie junto a un Rolls Royce negro mientras recibía las condolencias de unos y otros. Su primo Neal Leegan había muerto y aquella mujer era la culpable. No sólo había atormentado a su marido durante dos años, empujándolo a convertirse en un alcohólico, sino que también había dejado que condujera ebrio matándose al precipitarse su coche por el borde de un puente. Y allí estaba, sin una lágrima en sus ojos. Su hermana Karen, tras besar y abrazar a la viuda, se acercó a él para reprenderlo por su actitud.

—Deja de mirarla de ese modo,demonios, ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos? —le espetó enfadada.

Terry, de veintiocho años de edad, era mayor por casi ocho años, sin embargo, Karen lo trataba como si fuera ella la mayor.

—¿Acaso los tiene ella? —replicó con una sonrisa cínica, dando una larga calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre sus labios.

—Me prometiste que ibas a dejarlo —le recordó ella, Terry enarcó una ceja.

—Y te estoy haciendo caso, ya apenas fumo, sólo cuando estoy nervioso o irritado, y siempre en lugares abiertos.

—Eso no basta, recuerda lo que te dijo el médico. Sé que detestas que te sermonee pero eres mi hermano y me preocupa tu salud.

-Terry esbozó una sonrisa amable.

—Está bien, tú ganas,Volveré a intentarlo... a partir de mañana-le dijo, Karen frunció el ceño pero él ya había girado la cabeza y estaba observando de nuevo a la viuda con la misma mirada gélida en sus ojos azules.

—La amante y dolorida esposa...-masculló—No ha derramado ni una lágrima tras dos años de matrimonio.

—Quién eres tú para juzgarla? Nadie puede saber lo que pasa dentro de un matrimonio.

-Terry ignoró el reproche y dio otra calada al cigarrillo escrutando de nuevo el rostro de la viuda.

—Y a qué viene el velo entonces? —Inquirió a su hermana, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza el sombrero negro con velo que llevaba la mujer—¿Acaso teme que la madre de Neal se pregunte por qué sus ojos están secos?

—Eres tan mordaz e insensible que no me extraña que no te hayas casado —lo increpó Karen disgustada—y tampoco me extraña que la gente diga que no hay una mujer en todo Nueva York con el valor suficiente para hacer el sacrificio de ser tu esposa.

—No hay una mujer en todo Nueva York, capaz de "hacerme" llegar al altar—corrigió él— Sencillamente no soporto a ninguna.

—Y a Candy menos que a ninguna —murmuró su hermana al ver que los ojos de Terry habían vuelto a fijarse en la joven viuda—Es curioso, hubo un tiempo en que hubiera jurado que te gustaba.

—Tiene dieciocho años; demasiado joven para mí, aunque hubiera estado interesado en ella.

—Sabes, Terry? Te equivocas respecto a Candy. No es la clase de persona que crees, además, esta a punto de cumplir diecinueve

—Me parece encomiable que defiendas a tus amigos, Karen, pero no lograrás convencerme de que esa mujer de ahí está penando por su difunto esposo.

—Siempre la has tratado con la punta del pie —continuó ella sin escucharlo. Terry se tensó visiblemente.

—Eso es porque siempre estaba atosigándome.

-karen no contesto ante eso

—Irás a la casa después? —le preguntó—. Se hará la lectura del testamento tras el almuerzo

—Vaya, qué sorpresa, la viuda tiene prisa por saber cuánto dinero le corresponde... —masculló Terry.

—Ha sido idea de la madre de Neal, no suya —le aclaró Karen irritada. Terry giró la cabeza y se quedó observando un instante a una mujer delgada y de baja estatura vestida con un elegante traje negro de diseño.

—De la tía Sara?

—Detesta a Candy tanto o más que tú —dijo Karen—Seguro que espera que Neal no le haya dejado un centavo para poder echarla de la casa.

Terry tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con la suela del zapato.

—Acaso te extraña? Candice mató a su hijo.

-TERRY!, Como te atreves?

-Terry la miro, sus ojos azules se veían aun más oscuros, producto de la rabia que sentía.

—Ella nunca lo amó. Se casó con él sólo porque su padre había muerto y no le había dejado más que deudas. Hasta la casa estaba hipotecada. ¿Y se mostró agradecida al menos con Neal? No, pasó los dos años de su matrimonio haciéndolo sufrir, más de una vez tuve que ofrecerle un hombro donde llorar a nuestro pobre primo.

—Cuándo? —inquirió ella—No recuerdo que fueras nunca a su casa. Incluso te negaste a ser su padrino en la boda.

-Terry aparto la vista de ella.

—Vino a de Chicago varias veces a verme por asuntos de negocios, y un día se sinceró conmigo porque ya no aguantaba más. Me lo contó todo acerca de Candy. Fue ella quien lo empujo a la bebida.

-Eso no puedes probarlo ¿Y acaso le has pedido a Candy que te cuente su versión de la historia? —Le espetó su hermana—Es mi amiga Terry, y no voy a permitirte que la acuses de ese modo. Al menos podrías acercarte a ella y darle tus condolencias.

-Él enarcó una ceja.

—Por qué tendría que hacerlo cuando no le importa que su marido esté muerto? Además, las apariencias nunca me han importado, No voy a darle mis condolencias sólo por quedar bien ante ella o ante los demás.

Karen gruñó desesperada y regresó junto a Candy. Cuando los asistentes comenzaron a dispersarse, ambas subieron al Rolls Royce negro, y Ben, el chófer, puso el automóvil en marcha dirigiéndose hacia la enorme casa.

—Terrence estaba diciéndote algo acerca de mí, ¿no es cierto? —inquirió Candy en un tono tenso. El velo negro del sombrero resaltaba aún más la palidez de su rostro, y había una mirada trágica en sus ojos verdes. Karen asintió en silencio—No tienes por qué sentirte culpable por su actitud hacia mí —le dijo la joven viuda—Conozco a tu hermano desde que íbamos juntas al colegio,¿recuerdas?. A Terry siempre le he caído mal, Es algo que viene incluso de antes de mi matrimonio—añadió.

Karen sabía que su amiga había estado muy enamorada de su hermano pero ignoraba que él había sido el catalizador que la había empujado a aquel matrimonio, a una unión que ella jamás había querido.

—Bueno, ya sabes que Terry siempre ha rehuido cualquier clase de compromiso —murmuró tratando en cierto modo de disculparlo— Nunca ha ido en serio con nadie-Candy asintió con la cabeza.

—Crees que lo que tu madre hizo de alguna manera lo afecto?.

—Sí, después de aquello se volvió muy receloso con las mujeres —contestó su amiga exhalando un suspiro—aunque durante un tiempo estuve convencida de que sentía algo por ti —añadió mirando a Candy por el rabillo del ojo curiosa por ver su reacción.

Sin embargo, el rostro de la joven viuda no dejó entrever emoción alguna. Durante aquellos dos años había aprendido muy bien a ocultar sus sentimientos porque su marido siempre había aprovechado el más mínimo signo de debilidad o vulnerabilidad para atacarla. Un día, durante la primera semana después de la boda, había cometido el error de mencionar a Terry en presencia de Neal sin darse cuenta de que el solo matiz en su voz al pronunciar su nombre había delatado que aún seguía amándolo. Esa noche Neal volvió a casa de el trabajo borracho y la golpeo violentamente. Pero de eso nadie sabía nada.

—Por qué ha insistido Sara en que el testamento se lea tan pronto? —le preguntó Karen arrancándola de tan amargos recuerdos. Los largos dedos de Candy se aferraron al bolso negro que tenía sobre las rodillas.

—Porque está segura de que Neal se lo ha dejado todo a ella, incluida la casa —contestó—Ya sabes cómo se opuso siempre a nuestro matrimonio. Si la hizo beneficiaria única, me echará a la calle antes de que anochezca. Y apuesto a que lo hizo —murmuró con la mirada vidriada—nunca me permitió tener algo de dinero, el se hacia cargo de todo, hasta de comprarme las cosas más básicas e intimas.

Su amiga alzó el rostro hacia ella sobrecogida por aquella revelación y de pronto se fijó en que el vestido que llevaba Candy no era precisamente nuevo. Sabía que no había sido precisamente feliz en su matrimonio, pero nunca había tenido a Neal por uno de esos avaros que negaban el dinero a sus esposas. Después de todo, sin saberlo, tal vez no había andado muy desencaminada al decirle a Terry aquello de que no podía saber lo que había ocurrido dentro del matrimonio de su primo y Candy.

—No era muy dado a comprarme ropa —le dijo Candy adivinando lo que estaba pensado y evitando su mirada— decía que no lo necesitaba ya que nunca salía de casa, pero no importaba, era cierto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esa aseveración, lo único en lo que podía pensar Karen era que su tía había acudido al entierro con un vestido de diseño exclusivo, mientras que Candy llevaba uno demasiado pasado de moda.

—Pero, ¿por qué, ¿por qué te hacía eso? —inquirió indignada. Candy sonrió con tristeza.

—No te preocupes. Aunque me haya dejado sin un centavo, no me derrumbaré, Buscaré un trabajo. Me las arreglaré como sea.

—Pero no puede haber sido tan cruel, tiene que haberte dejado algo...-La joven viuda meneó la cabeza.

—Karen, Neal me odiaba, ¿es que nunca te diste cuenta? Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le echasen encima y no podía soportar la idea de ser la segunda opción de nadie —le dijo— Pero todo ha acabado... ha acabado... —murmuró más para sí que para su amiga—Oh!, Karen, me siento tan avergonzada...

—Avergonzada de qué? —inquirió la otra joven que no terminaba de comprender sus palabras.

—Del alivio que siento —respondió Candy en un susurro apenas audible, como temerosa de que el coche tuviera oídos— ¡Se ha acabado!, ¡al fin se ha acabado! Y no me importa que la gente crea que yo lo maté —concluyó estremeciéndose.

A Karen le picaba la curiosidad pero no quiso presionarla. Candy se lo contaría algún día, cuando se sintiese preparada para hacerlo. Durante aquellos dos años apenas había tenido contacto con ella ya que Candy siempre le decía que no podía recibirla, que a Neal lo ponían de mal humor las visitas, pero Karen siempre le había quitado importancia, diciéndose que se debería a que era exageradamente posesivo, que no quería que su esposa prestara atención a otras personas, que la amaba tanto que solo la quería para el.

—Bueno, ahora podremos quedar de vez en cuando sin tener que hacerlo a escondidas —le dijo Karen, Candy alzó los ojos preocupada hacia los de su amiga.

—No le habrás contado a Terry que teníamos que vernos así

—No, nunca se lo conté —fue la contestación de Karen— De hecho... —murmuró vacilante— de hecho me cortaba cada vez que intentaba hablarle de ti.

Los delineados hombros de Candy se relajaron y giró el rostro hacia la ventanilla.—Ya veo.

—Qué es lo que ves? —Masculló Karen irritada ante esa resignación—Yo... ¡no es justo lo que está haciendo contigo! No lo comprendo, Candy, no entiendo por qué se comporta así. Su actitud hoy durante el entierro me ha avergonzado.

—Quería Neal —contestó la viuda sin mirarla. Neal había tenido engañado a todo el mundo, así que, ¿por qué iba a ser el hermano de Karen una excepción? No, Terry no tenía ni idea de lo que su primo la había hecho pasar.

El vehículo se había detenido y el chófer les abrió la puerta.

—Gracias Ben —murmuró Candy tomando la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarla a bajar. Ben pasaba ya de los cincuenta y era un militar retirado, fornido y de corto cabello canoso, que llevaba años trabajando para Neal. Nadie lo sabía pero le debía su vida a aquel hombre.

—No hay de qué, señora Leegan—respondió el chófer suavemente.

Karen entró en la casa con Candy, observando extrañada que no saliera a recibirlas criada alguna, ni cocinera, ni mayordomo... lo cual era en verdad bastante raro, dado que la vivienda tenía un total de ocho habitaciones, casi el mismo número de cuartos de baños, y que Neal había ganado una fortuna con sus negocios.

-Y la servidumbre Candy?

—Neal despidió a todo el servicio al poco tiempo de casarnos —le dijo Candy— a todos excepto a Ben— añadió mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba sobre una mesita— No le gustaba que la gente lo viera conducir su propio coche.

Se quitó también la chaqueta y, al hacerlo, una de las mangas del vestido se le levantó un poco, dejando por un instante al descubierto la marca de un morete en el antebrazo. Casi había desaparecido, observó mentalmente Karen, que recordaba lo amoratado que lo había tenido el día que se lo hizo; de las marcas del rostro ya no quedaba ni aquello hacía algo más de una semana.

/ / /

Se había presentado en Chicago sin avisar para darle una sorpresa a Candy, pero al llegar a la casa nadie había contestado al timbre. Extrañada, fue a preguntarle a la vecina si sabía si el señor y la señora Leegan habían salido. La mujer le dijo que estaban en el hospital, que parecía ser que ella había tenido un accidente. Karen se había ido corriendo al hospital, pero al llegar allí, comprobó para su alivio, que aunque la encontró llena de moraduras y con un esguince en el tobillo, no había sido nada grave. Neal le explicó que Candy había estado caminando por una zona Montañosa y que había tenido una caída un tanto aparatosa. Karen sabía que su amiga no era dada a ese tipo de deportes así que parecía extraño que estuviera haciéndolo. «No puso atención al pisar y de repente… no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar» le explicó Neal cuando ella hizo ese comentario « ¿No es verdad, cariño?» había dicho volviéndose a Candy. Y ella había asentido.

/ / /

—Siéntate, haré un poco de café —le dijo su amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Oh no, ni hablar, lo haré yo —se apresuró a replicar Karen— Eres tú quien necesitas que se ocupen de ti. ¿Has podido dormir algo esta noche?

Candy meneó la cabeza.

—No dejo de tener pesadillas —le confesó frotándose la frente mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás del salón.

—Y esas pastillas que te dio el médico para dormir?

—Me da miedo empezar a tomarlas y no poder dejarlas.

—Tonterías, no te ocurrirá nada por tomar una o dos. Además...

-Pero Karen no terminó la frase porque en ese momento se abrió y se cerró la puerta principal. Sólo una persona se consideraba con la libertad de entrar sin llamar al timbre. Oyeron pasos acercarse desde el vestíbulo, y al cabo de unos segundos apareció Terry aflojándose la corbata, se veía radiante con ese traje negro.

—Estaba a punto de hacer café —le dijo su hermana lanzándo una mirada de advertencia para que no molestara a Candy —¿Quieres una taza?

—Sí, por favor.

—Candy, ¿quieres que prepare algo para almorzar? —se ofreció su amiga.

—La verdad es que dudo que encuentres algo de comida en la cocina —respondió la otra joven.

—Tranquila, veré qué puedo hacer —sonrió Karen y se fue a la cocina, mordiéndose la lengua para no mencionar la poca consideración de los vecinos. No quería incomodar a Candy. Era tradición en las pequeñas poblaciones como aquella que los vecinos llevar comida preparada a quienes habían tenido un fallecimiento en la familia, y la de Lakewood era una comunidad muy unida.

Terry , sin embargo, no era tan considerado como su hermana y en cuanto ésta hubo desaparecido, puso el dedo en la llaga.

—Cómo es que nadie te ha traído comida? —Le preguntó con aspereza a la joven viuda, esbozando una sonrisa cruel mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella —¿Es que los vecinos también creen que mataste a tu marido?

Candy sintió náuseas en la boca del estómago, pero tragó saliva y alzó sus ojos verdes hacia él.

—Nunca tuvimos una relación estrecha con ningún vecino. Neal decía que si les dábamos confianza acabaríamos teniéndolos en la casa todo el tiempo. Nunca le gustó la gente.

—Y a ti nunca te gustó él —masculló Terry con puro veneno en la voz —Me lo contó todo sobre ti, Candy, todo.

La joven no tenía que preguntarle para imaginar qué clase de mentiras le habría contado, como que era frígida y lo había rechazado desde que se habían casado, que no quería tener relaciones con el y mucho menos hijos. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente, donde se estaba formando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¿No tienes un negocio que atender? —Le espetó Candy —¿varios, de hecho?

Terry cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

—Mi primo ha muerto y he venido a su entierro.

—Pues el entierro ya ha terminado —le respondió ella cortante.

—Y supongo que ya debes estar imaginándote con los millones de Neal en tu bolsillo. Pues yo que tú no contaría aún las ganancias, todavía no se ha leído el testamento. Sara ya viene hacia aquí.

—Alentada por ti, sin duda.

Terry enarcó las cejas.

—No necesita que nadie la aliente, viene a defender lo suyo.

Candy se puso de pie. El dolor y el tormento de aquellos dos años la estaban corroyendo por dentro como el ácido.

-Yo no maté a Neal.

Terry también se levantó.

-Dejaste que se subiera a un coche y que condujera cuando estaba ebrio. Sí, Candy —añadió asintiendo con la cabeza ante la mirada de estupefacción de la joven —las noticias se extienden como la pólvora en las pequeñas localidades como Lakewood. Karen y yo hemos vuelto a instalarnos aquí y la gente dice que en la fiesta de los Britter, anteayer, Neal te pidió que lo trajeras a casa por que no se sentía bien, y tú te negaste, lo ignoraste, así que se marchó solo y a consecuencia salio disparado por el borde de un puente.

De modo que así era cómo las malas lenguas habían tergiversado los hechos... Candy se quedó mirando a Terry pero no dijo nada. Karen no le había dicho que habían vuelto a Lakewood para quedarse. ¿Cómo iba a soportar tener que vivir en la misma ciudad que Terrence?

-¿No te defiendes? —la retó burlón —¿No vas a buscar ninguna excusa?

—De qué serviría? —le contestó ella cansada -Tú ya me has condenado, igual que los demás.

Terry caminó por el salón, deteniéndose junto a una estantería, y se giró hacia ella.

—Neal me escribió hace un par de semanas —le dijo de repente— En su carta decía que había cambiado el testamento, y que me mencionaba en él. ¿No lo sabías?

No, Candy no lo sabía, lo único que Neal le había dicho era que lo había cambiado pero desconocía su contenido —Imagino que también mencionará a Sara —continuó Terry, acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente.

Había una sonrisa tan engreída en sus labios, que las manos de la joven se cerraron clavándose las uñas en las palmas para contener la ira que se estaba apoderando de ella. Estaba harta, harta del incesante aguijoneo de él. ¿Por qué tenía que soportarlo después del infierno por el que había pasado?

—Márchate, por favor —le rogó desesperada —¡Márchate!...

Terry se había detenido apenas un metro frente a ella y Candy no estaba segura de poder contener mucho más tiempo las lágrimas que se estaban agolpando en sus ojos. Bajando el rostro para que no pudiera ver la angustia en él, trató de pasar por su lado para huir escaleras arriba, pero tropezó con el borde de la alfombra, y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo cuando Terry, en un acto reflejo, dio un paso adelante y la sostuvo, quedando la joven atrapada en un inesperado abrazo. Años atrás le habría parecido un sueño encontrarse entre los fuertes brazos de Terrence Grandchester, pero después de su matrimonio con un hombre que la había maltratado y vejado tanto infinidad de veces aquel contacto provocó miedo en Candy

—Déjame, ¡suéltame... no me toques! —gimió zafándose y echándose atrás. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y rompió en amargos sollozos ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Terry, que no se había esperado esa reacción, se quedó mirándola estupefacto, sintiéndose mal por haberla puesto en ese estado, pero se dijo que si lloraba era porque se sabía culpable. De mala gana se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo puso en las manos de la joven.

—Sécate esas lágrimas de actriz —le ordenó malhumorado. Justo en ese momento regresaba Karen con una bandeja cargada con un plato de sándwiches, café, y algo de fruta cortada. Al ver el rostro lloroso de Candy y sus ojos enrojecidos, lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermano, pero éste no se dio por aludido.

—Vamos Candy, come un poco, te vendrá bien —le dijo a su amiga mientras depositaba la bandeja sobre la mesita frentre el sofá en el que se encontraba Candy. Terry volvió a sentarse observando cómo Karen servía el café y le daba una taza a su amiga.

—Sara me ha dicho durante el entierro que está alojada en un Hotel —comentó sin dar tregua a Candy -¿No hay sitio para ella en la casa de su propio hijo? -La joven, que había recobrado la compostura, lo miró brevemente antes de responder con aspereza

—Le ofrecí que se viniese aquí estos dos días hasta que regresara a Boston, pero se negó.

Terry bajó la vista a la taza de café que su hermana le estaba pasando en ese momento.

—Cuando todo esto haya acabado, deberías marcharte un par de semanas a un lugar tranquilo —le dijo Karen a Candy -a la costa, por ejemplo. Ahora es temporada baja y no habrá nadie.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Intervino de nuevo Terry en el mismo tono sarcástico que había utilizado antes -cuando hayas cobrado el dinero podrás permitírtelo. Podrás irte a Monte carlo, o a Las Bahamas, o...

—Ya basta! —Gritó Candy fuera de sí, los ojos abnegados en lágrimas en su rostro pálido —¡Deja de atormentarme!

—¡Terry, por favor! —intercedió Karen por ella. El ruido de un coche deteniéndose frente a la casa atrajo la atención de Terry, que se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

—No lo soporto más, no lo soporto... —balbució Candy dejando con manos temblorosas la taza sobre la mesita —¿Por qué me hace esto, ¿por qué...?

Karen peinó los rizos rubios que se habían escapado del peinado de su amiga.

—Creo que es por algo que Neal le contó —murmuró contrayendo el rostro y meneando la cabeza—, pero no sé qué pudo ser. Antes, en el cementerio, me dijo que durante estos dos años había visto a Neal a menudo, y que él le había contado cosas acerca de ti.

Candy dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—Conociendo a Neal seguramente se trataba de una sarta de mentiras para que tuviera lástima de él —dijo —Yo era siempre la culpable de todos sus problemas —alzó el rostro hacia su amiga —Fui yo quien lo arrastró a la bebida, ¿lo sabías? —añadió con ironía.

—No, eso no es cierto, bebía porque quería —replicó Karen con firmeza, no queriendo imaginar de qué barbaridades habría acusado su hermano a Candy.

—Pues debes ser la única persona en Lakewood que crea eso —respondió la joven viuda.

Desde el vestíbulo llegaron voces que se acercaban, una profunda y calmada, la de Terry, y otra aguda e impaciente, la de Sara Leegan. Al poco rato entraban ambos en el salón.

—Creí que ese maldito notario ya habría llegado —dijo irritada mientras se sacaba los guantes negros con muy mal genio

—Supongo que tendría que ir a su oficina para recoger los papeles necesarios —dijo Candy. La mujer le clavó la vista, como si fuera un moles to insecto en el que acabase de reparar.

—Cierto, y sin duda estará aquí muy pronto —masculló— Yo que tú empezaría a hacer el equipaje para dejar esta casa.

—No se preocupe, no me llevará demasiado —le contestó Candy.

Karen la miró extrañada pero no inquirió acerca del porqué, y en ese instante se oyó cómo otro vehículo se detenía fuera. Karen se acercó a la ventana y levantó la cortina para mirar.

—Es el notario —anunció,Y tras una mirada a su amiga, fue a recibirlo.

—Al fin —dijo Sara malhumorada yendo tras ella— Ya era hora.

Candy no se movió. Se quedó sentada, observando fijamente el que había sido el sillón preferido de Neal, y Terry, que estaba de pie, la vio estremecerse de pronto y observó cómo la mirada en sus ojos verdes se tornaba angustiada y temerosa. De modo que se sentía culpable... Y así debía ser, se dijo. Esperaba que la remordiera la conciencia, y que en toda su vida, no volviera a tener otro momento de paz.

En ese momento entró en el salón el notario, un hombre alto y con una incipiente calvicie, seguido de Sara y de Karen. Candy se puso de pie y suspiró entre nerviosa y aliviada. Al fin terminaría todo. No sabía si bien o mal para ella, si Neal le habría dejado al menos unos miserables dólares o si tendría que empezar de cero, pero al menos la pesadilla había acabado, el dinero no le importaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me encanta que la estén disfrutando.**

**Recuerden chicas, la historia es de Diana Palmer y los personajes de Candy Candy de Mizuki & Igarashi**

**Capitulo 2**

Candy y Karen se habían conocido en la graduación de secundaria de Karen, Candy había ido a una visita al plantel que la recibiría como estudiante. Apenas verse congeniaron de inmediato, Karen se ofreció a darle asesoría ese verano a Candy con el fin de que estuviera mejor preparada al iniciar clases, y fue uno de esos días en que conoció a Terry. Ella tenía entonces catorce años y él veinticuatro. Karen la había invitado a su casa en Lakewood para repasar juntas unos apuntes. Terry había entrado en el salón para preguntarle si lo habían telefoneado en su ausencia y Karen los había presentado. Terry la había mirado largamente de arriba abajo, y algo en ella debió resultarle ofensivo, porque tras la presentación se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo, y desde ese día, cada vez que Candy fue a Lakewood invitada por su amiga, Terry nunca estaba allí o se marchaba justo cuando ella llegaba.

Sin embargo, Lakewood era una ciudad pequeña, y era imposible que no se encontraran. Una tarde, Candy estaba en la tienda de ganadería de su padre, ayudándolo a despachar, cuando Terry había entrado con el nuevo capataz de su rancho para abrir una cuenta. Hasta entonces siempre había ido a comprar a otro establecimiento cercano que les hacía la competencia, pero el dueño se mudaba a otra ciudad y había cerrado el negocio, así que Terry se había visto obligado a comprar al padre de Candy, Desde ese día comenzó a verlo con regularidad.

Cada vez que Terry iba allí, se conducía de un modo amable con ella, seguramente porque era amiga de su hermana, pero siempre se cuidaba mucho de guardar las distancias.

Era extraño ver a un citadino como el enfundado en ropa de trabajo de un ganadero, pero sabía por Karen que había dejado su vida en Nueva York para cuidar de ella, ya que Karen, al cumplir los dieciséis años había decidido volver a Lakewood y graduarse ahí. Y siendo tan terca como lo era él no tuvo otra opción que dejar todo y seguirla, después de todo ella era toda su familia.

Sin embargo, parecía gustarle esa vida sencilla.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Candy iba sabiendo más acerca de Terry por su hermana Karen, y poco a poco fue enamorándose de él. No fingía muy bien ya que resultaba obvio que para cualquiera que los viera, ya que, cada vez queTerrence iba a la tienda, la joven se trababa al hablar y se le caían las cosas continuamente. Además, el contacto físico era inevitable, cuando ella le entregaba alguna mercancía, o él le daba una hoja de pedido, y al tocarse sus manos era como si se produjera electricidad. En una ocasión, había Candy había salido de detrás del mostrador para mostrarle un nuevo tipo de grano que les había llegado y de pronto al alzar el rostro, sus ojos se encontraron. Estaban tan cerca que podía oler su colonia, y la intensidad de su mirada hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. Terry había bajado la vista hacia los labios entreabiertos de ella y los latidos del corazón de la joven se habían disparado.

Candy era muy inocente aquel entonces, pero reconoció al instante que era deseo lo que impregnaba las facciones de Terry. Era la primera vez que lo veía mirarla de verdad, como a una entrada de su padre en ese momento rompió hechizo, haciendo que la expresión de Terry se tornara en una de irritación y sin pronunciar palabra había abandonado la tienda. Candy se hizo ilusiones a raíz de aquella mirada que habían compartido, y parecía que Terry se hubiera visto atrapado también por ella, porque a partir de entonces sus visitas a la tienda se hicieron más frecuentes.

La joven observó que solía ir los miércoles y viernes, así que empezó a arreglarse esos días, dejando a un lado los vestidos aniñados y el cabello siempre recogido, trataba ahora de lucir vestidos un poco más atrevidos y la mayoría de las veces usaba el cabello suelto, era rubio y totalmente rizado, su figura se veía favorecida por esos cambios y a Terry le era ya casi imposible disimular su interés por ella. La devoraba con la mirada y la tensión fue en aumento. Pasó un año en que esas visitas a la tienda se hicieron necesidad para ambos.

Hasta que un día la situación alcanzó un punto crítico. Habían pasado al almacén, en busca de un tipo de salvado especial para caballos que Terry le había pedido y Candy, tan nerviosa como la ponía Terry, había estado a punto de golpearse la cabeza con unos azadones que tenían colgados del techo.

—Cuidado —murmuró Terry agarrándola de la cintura para apartarla. Con aquel inesperado movimiento, la joven quedó delante de él, casi pegada a su cuerpo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de separarse del otro.

—Gracias —musitó Candy con una risa nerviosa— Soy tan despistada... Mi padre siempre dice que nunca miro por dónde voy...-Sin embargo la risa se cortó en su garganta al ver la intensa expresión en el rostro de Terry y al sentir cómo su tórax subía y bajaba rozando su pecho, con la respiración tan entrecortada como la suya. De pronto, él inclinó la cabeza y tomó sus labios en un beso muy distinto a los que Candy había imaginado. Al principio se tensó un poco, y él levantó la cabeza un instante para mirarla, pero volvió a besarle y esta vez, al despegar sus labios de los de ella, Candy se quedó de puntillas con la barbilla levantada y los ojos cerrados, como ofreciéndose a él. Cuando los abrió, Terry estaba observándola fijamente, estudiándola.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tengo casi diez años más que tú Candy? —murmuró contra sus labios con voz ronca.

—No me importa... —respondió ella sin aliento. Terry la miró con dureza.

—Esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte —le dijo— Tú estás cegada por algo que no es más que un enamoramiento de niña, y yo no pienso prestarme para satisfacer tu curiosidad. Hace mucho que pasé esa edad en la que uno se conforma con tomar a una chica de la mano e intercambiar ingenuas caricias con ella.

Candy no alcanzaba a comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, ansiosa como estaba por volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, con todo el cuerpo latiéndole por esas nueva e intensa emociones.

—Ni siquiera me estás escuchando —le reprochó él, sin poder evitar que su vista descendiera de nuevo a la boca de la joven— ¿Sabes qué es lo que estás pidiendo con esa actitud?

Tomándola por los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó de nuevo, abriendo sus labios para introducir entre ellos su lengua, de un modo sensual e insistente que asustó a la joven.

—No —la detuvo él al ver que intentaba apartarse— si no te enseño otra cosa, al menos te enseñaré que el deseo no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, menos siendo una niña.

Una de sus grandes manos subió hasta la nuca de Candy, sosteniéndole la cabeza y la otra siguió asiéndole con firmeza la cintura, mientras sus labios volvían a atormentarla con besos ardientes y a la vez bruscos. La joven estaba llena de temor, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan excitada, tan sedienta de más que se dejó llevar, abandonándose.

Mientras que ella, joven e inocente, había perdido el control por completo, Terry no lo había perdido ni un instante y eso, precisamente, era lo que él quería hacerle ver, que no estaba preparada para una relación, y mucho menos con un hombre experimentado. Minutos después del tempestuoso intercambio, Terry despegó sus labios de los de ella y se apartó para mirarla.

—Comienzas a ver lo peligroso que es? —le preguntó en un tono deliberadamente suave y a la vez amenazador -podría tomarte ahora mismo si quisiera, porque tienes demasiada curiosidad como para negarte a mi deseo. Y yo, Candy, soy humano, no un santo.

—Pero tú... ¿no... No sientes nada por mí? —balbució ella. Él apretó los puños y una de las comisuras de sus labios se torció hacia arriba en una mueca cruel.

—Siento deseo por ti, como lo sentiría por cualquier otra mujer que se muestre tan dispuesta. Eso es todo.

Aquella brusca revelación aplastó el orgullo de Candy.

-Que?...oh, ya veo.

—Eso espero, porque últimamente estabas siendo demasiado obvia Candy. Vas a nuestro rancho día sí y día no con la excusa de ver a Karen, te arreglas los días que vengo a la tienda... Entiéndeme, es halagador, pero no quiero tus atenciones de niña, ni ese incomprensible encaprichamiento que te ha dado conmigo. Siento ser tan poco delicado pero así es como están las cosas.

Candy se puso roja como la grana y dio un paso atrás rodeándose incómoda la cintura con los brazos. Se sentía destrozada. La mandíbula de Terry se contrajo al ver la expresión dolida de ella pero no se retractó.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho —le dijo— Pronto comprenderás que es mejor conformarse con lo que la vida nos ofrece que aspirar a imposibles. A partir de ahora mandaré a Jimmy por los pedidos. Y tu encontrarás alguna excusa para no venir al rancho a ver a Karen, será más fácil así que te olvides de esto, ¿Verdad que lo harás?

La pobre Candy asintió con la cabeza en silencio, y subió las escaleras del almacén conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas. Terry la siguió y cuando iba a salir de la tienda, se detuvo un momento, girándose para mirarla una última vez. Sus facciones estaban contraídas en lo que a Candy le pareció un gesto de arrepentimiento, y por un instante creyó que iba a volver a entrar para decirle que lo perdonara, que no había querido decir aquello, pero él se caló la chaqueta y salio de ahí.

A partir de ese día, tal y como había dicho, Terry envió a su capataz para comprar lo que necesitaban y no volvió a poner el pie en la tienda. Candy lo veía de modo ocasional por la calle, algo imposible de evitar en un condado tan pequeño como Lakewood.

En una ocasión fueron a almorzar a la misma cafetería, pero Candy se levantó dejando la comida a medio acabar y salió por la puerta trasera mientras el mesero sentaba a Terry y al hombre que lo acompañaba. Esa misma tarde, al levantar la vista de un escaparate y girarse, se encontró con que él estaba observándola desde el otro lado de la calle con expresión confundida, pero en cuanto advirtió que ella lo había visto continuó caminando y desapareció tras una esquina. Otro día, para su sorpresa, Karen la invitó a visitarla en el rancho. Candy aceptó la invitación, pero no sin antes asegurarse de que Terry no iba a estar allí. A su amiga la extrañó esa insistencia, pero por más que le preguntó al respecto, no logró sonsacar nada a Candy.

Y aquella no sería la única sorpresa. Unos días después, durante un acto social, Terry llegó a abordarla. Era el cumpleaños de Karen, y ésta le había pedido que fuera con ella a un baile para el que tenía invitación, pero no pareja con la que ir. Karen sólo le ocultó un pequeño detalle, no mencionó que su hermano iba a asistir. Y así, en medio de una pieza en la que se iba cambiando de pareja, Candy se encontró de pronto cara a cara con un furibundo Terrence, Sin embargo, para estupefacción de él y los demás asistentes, Candy se apartó de él, se giró sobre los talones y se marchó.

Tras ese incidente los rumores corrieron como la pólvora por toda la ciudad. Era la primera vez que una mujer rechazaba públicamente a Terrence Graham Grandchester.

Candy se juró no volver a ir a ningún acto público; Karen se sintió fatal y se prometió no volver a hacer de Celestina y Terry estuvo de un humor de los mil demonios durante varios días. Sin embargo, había un evento al que Candy no había previsto que tendría que asistir; un evento en el que estaría Terry.

El padre de Candy pertenecía a un club de tiro a cuyas reuniones siempre trataba de arrastrarla «para que conociera chicos» y del que Terrence era presidente. Candy se había negado en redondo a acudir a las últimas reuniones desde el día que el engreído ese le diera el ultimátum en la tienda, pero cuando llegó el decimoquinto aniversario del club, tuvo que terminar accediendo ante la insistencia de su padre: «va a ser una gran fiesta cariño, y tú hace tanto que no sales a divertirte...» Ella no había querido decepcionar a su padre.

La mirada colérica con que la recibió Terry al verla entrar en el club del brazo de su padre fue aún peor de lo que había esperado. Se había puesto un vestido violeta de tirantes finos y escote que dejaba ver sus dotados, blancos y firmes senos, llevaba su rizado, largo y rubio cabello suelto. Estaba realmente Hermosa y así se lo hicieron saber varios de los caballeros asistentes que le hicieron numerosos cumplidos y la invitaron a bailar. Terry no bailaba con nadie, sino que se limitaba a andar de un lado a otro con un whisky en la mano, hablando con otros hombres y mirando a Candy irritado.

Y entonces, de pronto, cuando hubo concluido la pieza que la orquesta estaba tocando, Terry se acercó a Candy y, sin pedirle permiso a ella ni al joven con el que estaba bailando, la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Las notas de una nueva melodía inundaron la sala y Terry la arrastró consigo haciéndola girar por la pista de baile, mientras Candy tenía la impresión de que el corazón quisiera salirsele del pecho. Por la mirada punzante de sus ojos entornados, a Candy no le resultó difícil imaginar que no se trataba precisamente de un baile de compromiso. Cuando se estaba acabando la pieza y las luces se atenuaron para dar paso a la siguiente, una melodía romántica, Terry aprovechó para conducir a Candy hasta la puerta lateral y llevarla fuera al pórtico que daba paso a los jardines en medio de la penumbra de la noche. Una vez allí, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos, prácticamente la acorraló contra la pared.

—Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le espetó sin alzar la voz, pero en tono áspero—¿Por qué has venido? —sus ojos azul mar relampagueaban.

—No por ti, te lo aseguro —se apresuró a contestar ella.

—Ah, no? —la desafió él—Me deseas. Tus ojos me lo dicen cada vez que me miran. Puedes apartarte de mi camino o negarte a saludarme en la calle, pero te estás engañando a ti misma si crees que no puedo leer en ti como en un libro abierto.

Los ojos de la joven lo observaron de hito en hito, debatiéndose entre la irritación y la incredulidad.

—Eres el hombre más presuntuoso y arrogante que he conocido, Terrence Grandchester.

—No es presunción —masculló él pegándose a ella. Antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar, la había tomado por la nuca, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que se inclinaba hacia ella para tomar sus labios.

La mirada sorprendida en los ojos de la joven lo hizo vacilar un instante, pero entonces advirtió que, a pesar de sus rechazos en público, a pesar de que acababa de negar que no estaba allí por él, la expresión en su rostro parecía indicar que sintiera que estaba ofreciéndole el cielo. Hasta su respiración se había tornado entrecortada. Aquello lo excitó. Puso la mano libre sobre la cálida y suave piel que dejaba al descubierto el escote del vestido y aspiro. Aprovechando el desconcierto y sorpresa de Candy posó su boca en los labios entreabiertos de la joven.

El gemido ahogado de Candy lo hizo perder la cabeza por completo. En cuanto la joven empezó a responder al beso, Terry olvidó la diferencia de edad entre ellos y que ella era demasiado joven, se olvidó de todo lo que los rodeaba, y de que ella apenas tenía quince años, Por más que lo había intentado, no había logrado olvidar el sabor de los labios de Candy.

Durante aquellas últimas semanas el recuerdo lo había atormentado noche y día y había llegado a pensar que debía haber imaginado ese placer sin igual, pero no era así. Sin poder ya contenerse, la mano que tenía en la nuca de la joven se contrajo, atrayendo su boca aún más cerca de la de él, mientras que la otra se deslizó dentro del cuerpo del vestido, cubriendo uno de los suaves senos de Candy.

Ella emitió un gemido de protesta pero el íntimo contacto de la mano de Terry en su piel desencadenó en ella toda una serie de deliciosas sensaciones, y sólo pudo rodear su cuello con los brazos, aferrándose a él para no perderse en aquel intenso oleaje de placer. Terry deslizó uno de los finos tirantes hacia abajo, despegó su boca lentamente de la de ella, Candy notó cómo sus labios fueron descendiendo en húmedos besos por su garganta hasta la suave y cálida circunferencia del seno que había quedado al descubierto. Dejó escapar un intenso gemido y sus uñas se hundieron en los brazos de Terry.

—No hagas eso —susurró él sin levantar la cabeza— ahoga esos excitantes gemidos o nos convertiremos en el espectáculo de la velada.

Tomando el seno en su mano acerco su boca, engulló la areola, y comenzó a succionar lenta y suavemente mientras lamía el endurecido pezón. Candy sollozaba extasiada, estremeciéndose de placer, Y aun cuando Terry liberó su seno y levantó la cabeza, se quedó muy quieta, con los ojos entornados y la visión enturbiada por la excitación. Él la estudió en silencio antes de bajarle el otro tirante. El cuerpo del vestido cayó hasta la cintura de la joven, y las fuertes manos de Terry la arquearon hacia él, al tiempo que volvía a agachar la cabeza. Tras detenerse un momento para admirar hipnotizado su desnudez, tomó el otro seno en su boca. Extasiado y enamorado, aun que no quisiera Terry aceptarlo, la condujo a una de las pequeñas habitaciones que se encontraba frente al jardín. Ahí la deposito sobre la blanca sabana que se encontraba cubriendo la cama, Candy se encontraba en otro mundo, extasiada por sus besos y el roce de sus manos por todo su cuerpo, Terry poco a poco se inclino sobre ella, siguiendo con su tortura de besar cuanto espacio de piel tuviera a su alcance, los jadeos y tímidos gemidos de Candy terminaron por derrumbar esa pared de indiferencia que el había construido para protegerse del inminente embrujo de esa pequeña bruja de hermosos ojos verdes.

Él sabía que no era correcto, sabía que ella era aun joven, que aun tenía mucho que experimentar, todo a su debido tiempo, con alguien de su edad. Ese pensamiento lo turbo y lastimo, no, él no quería que hubiera otro hombre que tuviera el privilegio de hacerla mujer. Si, era un acto egoísta, pero también de amor, un estúpido hombre inexperto o sin sentimientos podría lastimarla físicamente, en cambio él, que tanto la amaba, la iba a tratar como el tesoro más valioso, que precisamente eso era para el, sería dulce, delicado y no sería tener sexo, sería hacer el amor, la llevaría despacio, a su propio ritmo y así ella no sufriría ni tendría un mal recuerdo. Ya los que vinieran después…Hagh, no, no pensaría en eso.

Lentamente comenzó a quitarle el vestido completamente, Candy se estremeció un poco, tanto de miedo como de placer. Se suponía que lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir no debería ser así, tenía que ser en su noche de bodas, con su marido, si, casarse de blanco y después entregarse a su esposo, pero…no, no era malo, amaba a Terry y quizá, solo quizá... Además nunca se sabía que deparaba el futuro y ella deseaba con toda el alma que el fuera el primero, por que sería amor, pasara lo que pasara, por parte de ella sería un grande y profundo amor, no quería entregar su cuerpo virgen a cualquiera, quería entregárselo a Terrence Grandchester. Aun que él no sintiera lo mismo…no, no pensaría eso, se haría la ilusión de que la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Terry estaba perdido en la vista frente a el, esa belleza etérea recostada bajo su cuerpo completamente desnuda seguramente era un ángel extraviado que había llegado para torturarlo, pero sobre todo para hacerlo feliz. Rápidamente el se desnudo, complacido y más excitado ante la mirada intensa, curiosa y excitada de Candy la cual tenía un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas. Ella no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia su masculinidad, su rubor fue aun más intenso, al percatarse de que Terry era un hombre asombrosamente perfecto, no tenía idea de que era lo que iba a suceder, pero sería maravilloso estaba segura.

Terry se recostó nuevamente sobre ella el roce y el calor de ambos cuerpos los hicieron soltar un pequeño quejido de placer. Y así, comenzó el preludio a lo que sería su primera y única noche juntos. Terry la amó de una manera tan delicada y tierna que la hizo llorar de felicidad, él, acostumbrado al amor adulto, supo que nada de lo vivido hasta entonces en esas cuestiones se podía comparar con dar placer al ser amado. Aun que su cuerpo por fuera pareciera de alguien de mayor edad, lo cierto era que al entrar en ella él se dio cuenta de cual pequeña era, a pesar de que Candy trato de controlar el ardor punzante que la penetración de Terry le había causado el lo supo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, solo quedaba compensarla por el dolor causado, y así lo hizo, el dolor experimentado en un principio se fue convirtiendo en un placer arrollador y sublime, algo que no cabía en su comprensión o se podía decir en palabras.

Y así entre jadeos, gemidos y los nombres de uno en labios de el otro llegaron a algo tan perfecto que ambos jurarían que su corazón paro por solo un segundo. Cuando finalmente Terry logró controlarse, Candy se derrumbó contra él, y lo escuchó respirar jadeante mientras volvía a besarle.

—Te ha gustado?—le preguntó con voz ronca. Candy no se sentía con fuerzas para mentir.

—Sí —musitó – mucho, fue…maravilloso - Las manos de Terry se contrajeron bruscamente en torno a su cintura, y maldijo con furia entre dientes.

—¡Maldición!, eres tan joven, no debí hacerlo, no debí.

Candy frotó su mejilla contra la garganta de Terry.

—Pero yo te quiero... —murmuró— te quiero más que a mi vida...

—Basta! —la cortó él bruscamente apartándose de ella. Sus ojos relampagueaban de ira pero sus facciones estaban rígidas por la pasión apenas controlada, llena de tormento— ¡No quiero tu amor!

Candy alzó la vista hacia él, con una mirada vulnerable y entristecida en sus grandes ojos verdes

—Lo sé.

Las facciones del Terry se tensaron hasta parecer una máscara sobre los marcados pómulos, y apretó los puños.

—Mantente alejada de mí, Candy —le dijo con voz ronca— No tengo nada que darte, nada en absoluto.

Las piernas le temblaban a la joven cuando contestó y un nudo en su garganta y su estomago se estaba formando.

—Sé que no lo creerás, pero si he venido aquí esta noche ha sido sólo porque mi padre insistió.

Aquello no aplacó a Terry.

—No te hagas ilusiones por lo que acaba de ocurrir —le advirtió con aspereza— no ha sido más que un momento de locura , No voy a casarme contigo, y la palabra «amor» no figura en mi vocabulario.

—Porque no dejas que ocurra? — murmuró ella quedamente.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —le espetó él. Candy sintió el frío de su mirada como si la cortara hasta los huesos. Dentro la orquesta había empezado a tocar otra canción, que la joven reconoció y estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una risa amarga y nerviosa ante lo apropiada que resultaba para el momento -Y ahora que?— pensó, no se arrepentía, ella ya sabía lo que podía suceder.

—No te engañes creyendo que esto ha sido una especie de interludio de amor —volvió a advertirle él— No eres más que una adolescente, una niña que no sabe nada de la vida y que no sabría complacer a un hombre, además, no eres nada bonita- Le espetó mientras se vestía.

Al terminar se giró sobre los talones y volvió dentro, dejándola sola. Candy, hondamente herida por esas crueles palabras, recogió los trozos de su herido orgullo y se vistió, salio de la habitación y fue a sentarse en el coche de su padre, Necesitaba estar sola. Éste salió en su busca al cabo de un rato, extrañado por su prolongada ausencia y al hallarla en el coche, le preguntó que le ocurría. Candy le dijo que le dolía la cabeza, pero su padre no se dejó engañar. La había visto salir con Terrence Grandchester momentos antes y leyó al instante el dolor en su rostro, así que, sin hacer más preguntas, volvió dentro para excusarse con los demás y regresó a casa con ella.

La historia se actualizara cada tercer Día, Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Candy no volvió a asistir a ninguna otra reunión del club de tiro, ni aceptó las reiteradas invitaciones de Karen a visitarla en Grandland. Y en las raras ocasiones en que se cruzaba con Terry por la calle, apretaba el paso y no lo miraba siquiera. Se sentía avergonzada de cómo había permitido que pasara lo que pasó y estaba dolida por sus crueles palabras y su desprecio. Si le parecía una niña y era fea ¿Por qué había hecho lo que había hecho? En ese momento no le había dado precisamente la impresión de que le disgustase, se dijo enfadada. Tal vez sólo lo había hecho para saciar una malsana necesidad, pero, si era así ¿Por qué le habían temblado las manos, por qué le había costado tanto recobrar el aliento, por que había sido tan dulce y tierno.?

Finalmente, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto Candy había terminado por relegar al cruel y engreído Terrence a un compartimiento de su mente donde se mezclara con los recuerdos del pasado y trató de olvidar lo ocurrido esa noche en la fiesta, como si nunca hubiera sucedido; era lo mejor, Difícil,pero lo mejor.

Semanas después, su padre sufrió un ataque al corazón y el médico le dijo que no podría realizar ningún esfuerzo. Se cansaba muchísimo y prácticamente se convirtió en un inválido. Candy, que habría querido buscar un colegio y empleo lejos de Lakewood y poder irse , tuvo que hacerse cargo de la tienda. Pero hacía meses que las cosas no les iban bien, y tuvieron que acabar poniendo a la venta el negocio. Entonces fue cuando Neal Leegan entró en su vida, era un hombre alto, de piel canela con ojos color avellana que a pesar de ser un joven de 20 años era heredero de una gran fortuna. Lo había atraído el anuncio que su padre había puesto en el periódico, y cuando fue a ver el local y conoció a Candy la tienda no fue lo único que lo interesó. No adquirió el negocio, sino que les hizo un préstamo, una generosa suma de dinero y comenzó a frecuentar la tienda y a hacerse indispensable para ellos. A pesar de las quejas de Candy, que no quería caridad, siguió presentándole dinero aun cuando era obvio que el negocio no salía a flote.

La salud de su padre comenzó a declinar más aún, y Neal, que sabía muy bien qué cartas tenía que jugar, siempre estaba cerca de Candy ofreciéndole su consuelo, tiernos besos y dulces palabras. Aquello era algo a lo que la joven no podía resistirse, ya que el desprecio de Terry la había dejado muy dolida y hambrienta de un poco de afecto. Por eso, las atenciones de Neal eran como un bálsamo para ella, y pronto se olvidó de su orgullo.

Terry se había enterado de la enfermedad de su padre y pasó un día a verlo. Cuando habló con Candy se dirigió a ella con amabilidad, incluso vacilante, como si estuviera avergonzado de su comportamiento, pero la joven se dijo que seguramente tenía remordimiento de conciencia al ver a su padre en ese estado y porque estaban al borde de la quiebra y eso le hacía sentir lástima. Había aprendido la lección y no iba a permitir que la hiriera de nuevo. Lo trató con fría cortesía, mostrándose distante, e incluso cínica y despreciativa, y la irritación de Terry fue visible.

Terry no volvió a poner los pies en su casa y a partir de ese día, a pesar de que la joven necesitaba apoyo y comprensión más que nunca, se volvió cruel con ella, lanzando continuas burlas acerca de su relación con Neal acusándola de estar intentando cazar a su adinerado primo para que se hiciera cargo de ella.

Su situación era cada vez más desesperada e irónicamente, los ataques de Terry no hicieron sino empujarla aún más a los brazos de Neal, hasta que finalmente éste asumió sus deudas, quitando aquella carga de los hombros de la joven, pero haciéndola también totalmente dependiente de él. La noche que murió su padre, Neal se ocupó de todo, pagó el entierro y le propuso matrimonio a Candy. La joven estaba asustada, sola, triste, confusa, y aceptó.

La mañana que se celebró el entierro, Terry tenía un compromiso ineludible, así que no pudo asistir, pero se acercó después a la casa de Candy a darle sus condolencias. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, fue Neal quien le abrió la puerta, y le dijo que Candy estaba recostada porque no se encontraba bien y que él mismo le transmitiría su pésame a su prometida, por supuesto, Neal le ocultó aquella visita y mintió diciéndole que había sido el cartero que traía un certificado con la dirección equivocada. Aprovechando su vulnerabilidad en esos momentos tan difíciles, a los pocos días, Neal prácticamente la obligó a firmar la licencia de matrimonio. Sara Leegan se oponía al matrimonio, porque consideraba a Candy inferior a su hijo, pero a Neal lo aburría el clasismo de su madre e ignoró sus protestas.

La llevó con él a la parte de Lakewood donde residían los leegan a corta distancia de los Grandchester, pues quería pedirle a su primo que fuera su padrino. Cuando anunció su enlace, Karen tardó en reaccionar y darles la enhorabuena. No podía creer que fuese a hacer algo así, a dar un paso tan apresurado, ¡tenia 16 años!. Terry, por su parte, dedicó a la joven una mirada de auténtico desprecio, como si estuviera espetándole «Al fin has conseguido lo que querías ¿no es así?» Se negó a tomar parte alguna en la boda y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra más. Esa misma tarde tomó un avión a Londres.

Aunque no necesitaba ninguna, aquella fue la confirmación definitiva para la joven de que Terrence no quería saber nada más de ella y que no le importaba lo que hiciera con su vida mientras lo dejara tranquilo. Después de aquello, Candy ya no volvió a plantearse si hacía lo correcto al haber aceptado la proposición de Neal, Ya todo le daba igual. La boda se llevó a cabo en el registro civil, con la única presencia de un testigo, un socio de Neal, ya que Candy no tenía más familia; Karen no había querido asistir, por temor a irritar a su hermano y los parientes de Neal tampoco por no enfadar a Sara.

Poco podía imaginar Candy que estaba metiéndose en el infierno. A sus dieciséis años era demasiado inocente respecto a los deberes que debería de afrontar como esposa de Neal Leegan y no sabía la clase de hombre que era el bajo la máscara que llevaba en público. Despechado por la negativa de su primo a ser el padrino en su boda, Neal prohibió a Candy visitar a Karen, aunque tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo, ya que su amiga y Terry se mudaron por aquella época nuevamente a Nueva York , dejando su rancho de Lakewood a cargo de un nuevo capataz, un hombre llamado Albert.

Neal acabó enterándose por las malas lenguas de lo que Candy sentía por Terry, y siendo muy celoso, comenzó a vigilar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y actos en busca de algo que la delatara haciendo que la joven se sintiera acosada y agobiada. Además, Neal era impotente y al no permitirle su orgullo ir a un médico y ser incapaz de obtener satisfacción por los métodos usuales, recurría a otros crueles haciendo daño a Candy hasta minar su autoestima y convertirla en una persona torpe, nerviosa todo el tiempo, y encerrada en sí misma. Hacía del acto sexual algo degradante, un calvario repugnante, utilizando métodos y cosas que la hacía sentirse sucia. Después las cosas empeoraron porque él se dio a la bebida y empezó a tratarla aún con más brutalidad, le culpaba de su impotencia por sus sentimientos hacia Terry, quien además, se convirtió en su arma favorita para machacar el ya de por si dañado amor propio de Candy, y para reafirmar su poder sobre ella le golpeaba y lanzaba burlas acerca de cómo su primo ni siquiera la había deseado.

Trató de abandonarlo en varias ocasiones, pero siendo un hombre tan rico e influyente, Neal tenía medios para dar con ella, y también para hacérselo pagar a quienes tratasen de ayudarla, así que finalmente terminó por resignarse a su suerte temerosa de causar una tragedia. Al cabo de un tiempo, Neal empezó a tener amantes, y aquello fue en cierto modo un alivio para Candy, pero la tranquilidad le duró poco. Neal coincidió con Terry en una reunión de negocios y, a raíz de ese encuentro, comenzó a atormentar de nuevo a la joven, a pesar de que ella no había vuelto a mencionar siquiera el nombre de su primo en todo ese tiempo. A partir de ese día los encuentros entre Neal y Terry se hicieron más frecuentes. Candy no imaginaba por qué su marido había vuelto a tolerar a su primo después de su desaire y de saber que estaba enamorada de él, pero, inexplicablemente, así era.

Neal parecía disfrutar repitiéndole a Candy lo mucho que lo compadecía su primo por haberse casado con alguien como ella, estaba segura de que le contaba mentiras, que la hacía responsable de sus problemas, pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba... Su existencia había perdido la razón de ser. Con el tiempo, Neal ya no se molestó en seguir intentando ocultarle que se veía con otras mujeres, aunque ella siempre lo había sabido. Bebía cada vez más y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Por aquel entonces uno de sus múltiples negocios había empezado a dar beneficios, y aquello pareció ponerlo de buen humor por una temporada, aplacarlo, y dejó de maltratar a Candy. Seguía tratándola como si fuera un trapo pero al menos no la golpeaba. Pasaron dos semanas, pasaron tres... y la joven empezó a confiarse, a decirse que quizá se había hartado de ella y la dejaría marchar... pero se equivocaba. Una noche, Neal estaba bebiendo como de costumbre en su estudio, repasando la correspondencia de la semana mientras Candy fregaba los platos de la cena, cuando de pronto entró en la cocina lanzando improperios y blandiendo furioso un sobre rasgado y una tarjeta. Candy, aturdida, no comprendió qué lo había puesto fuera de sí hasta que él puso irritado la tarjeta en sus manos, exigiéndole a gritos una explicación. Era una felicitación de cumpleaños que le enviaba Karen y, sorprendentemente, llevaba también la firma de Terry. Aquello era lo que lo había enfurecido. Candy le había jurado y perjurado que hacía más de un año que no veía a su primo, pero Neal no le creía, y no hacía más que acusarla de tener un romance con él mientras la golpeaba. Como Candy siguió asegurándole que se equivocaba, Neal, que bajo los efectos del alcohol no era dueño de sí mismo, tomó un cuchillo y la persiguió hasta el salón donde la acorraló, inmovilizándola sobre el sofá mientras la insultaba y apretaba el filo del cuchillo contra su garganta, diciéndole que la iba a despedazar...

El carraspeo del notario devolvió a la joven al momento presente. Se estremeció por el horrible recuerdo y levantó el rostro hacia la enorme mesa de roble del estudio, donde el notario estaba sentado leyendo el testamento.

—Y eso es todo, me temo —concluía el hombre en ese momento observándolos a todos a través de sus pequeñas gafas

—La práctica totalidad de los bienes del difunto señor Leegan van a parar a su madre, excepto el pura sangre que le deja a su primo, el señor Terrence Grandchester y el fideicomiso de cincuenta mil dólares que deja a nombre de su viuda, fideicomiso que, según lo dispuesto en este testamento, habrá de ser administrado por usted, señor Grandchester hasta que ella cumpla los veinte años de edad. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Terry frunció el ceño, incrédulo, y se volvió hacia Candy, pero la joven, que tenía la cabeza gacha, no dijo una palabra. Sara se puso de pie, se volvió hacia la joven viuda y dirigiéndole una mirada gélida, le dijo:

—Te daré unos días para que abandones la casa. No porque sienta lástima de ti, no te equivoques, sino para evitar las habladurías de la gente. Tú eres la única culpable de la muerte de mi hijo y no te lo perdonaré jamás —se giró sobre los talones y salió del estudio con altivez.

Candy no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada pero tampoco lo habría hecho. Se sentía sin fuerzas y no levantó siquiera la vista de las manos enlazadas sobre su regazo. No tenía dónde ir y Terry controlaba ahora el poco dinero que tenía. No podría soportar tener que arrodillarse ante él para pedirle unos dólares para comprarse hasta lo más esencial , tenía que conseguir un empleo de inmediato.

Terry y Karen salieron del estudio al salón, dejando al notario recogiendo sus cosas y a Candy sentada, como en trance.

—La mujer tiene un "corazón de oro", no lo crees?, mira que permitirle unos días a Candy para que deje la casa—masculló Karen con cinismo en su voz mientras observaban cómo su tía Sara se alejaba en su Lincoln.

—Cómo ha podido hacer Neal algo así? —exclamó su hermano en un susurro indignado— ¿Y por qué ha tenido que involucrarme a mí?

—Es eso lo único que te preocupa? —le preguntó su hermana— A pesar de que tenía millones la ha dejado en la miseria ¿y a ti sólo te preocupa que te haya involucrado?

—Por supuesto que no, eso es lo que trato de decirte —replicó él con irritación— ¡Candy no cobrará hasta dentro de más de un año, Tendrá que pedirme dinero hasta para pagarse un café!.

Karen lo miró sorprendida. No hubiera esperado que su hermano se preocupase por Candy, sobre todo cuando, hasta unos minutos antes de la lectura del testamento había estado atormentándola diciéndole que no se hiciera ilusiones respecto a la herencia. Sin duda había esperado que Neal le diera un escarmiento con el testamento pero no tan extremo.

—Se las arreglará. Es fuerte y estaba preparada para esta noticia —le dijo—Ella sabía que Neal no le iba a dejar demasiado y me dijo que no le importaba.

—Cómo diablos no va a importarle ¡Alguien tiene que hacerla entrar en razón!, Sara no puede privarla de lo que le pertenece por ley. Tiene derecho a exigir una pensión por viudez.

—Dudo que lo haga —respondió su hermana- el dinero nunca le ha importado, Acaso no la conoces? -Terry no dijo nada. De pronto había algo que lo reconcomía por dentro. Era como si hubiera piezas del rompecabezas que no encajaran. Por más agravios que le había lanzado, no veía por ninguna parte a la Candy que Neal le había descrito; y esa falta de interés por el dinero...esperaba que rebatiera el testamento y se enfrentara a Sara. Confundido, salió fuera y se sentó en el coche a esperar a su hermana mientras se despedía de su amiga.

—¿Seguro que no quieres venirte con nosotros al rancho Candy? —le insistió una vez más.

—¿Para que tu hermano me provoque una crisis nerviosa? —respondió la joven viuda con una risa amarga—No gracias.

—Terry es un idiota pero si vienes con nosotros te prometo que me aseguraré de que no te moleste -Pero su amiga sacudió la cabeza.

—Te agradezco el ofrecimiento Karen, pero no es una buena idea. Dile a Terrence que haga lo que quiera con el fideicomiso. No lo necesitaré. Encontraré un empleo y me las arreglaré.

-Pero Candy….

-Estaré bien, anda, tu hermano te espera.

Sin embargo, cuando también el notario se hubo marchado y se quedó sola, la valentía de Candy se esfumó. Se había cambiado el vestido por un camisón, y había empezado a dar vueltas por la casa tratando de idear un plan, de pensar por dónde empezar a partir del día siguiente. No podía imaginar cómo lograría encontrar un trabajo sin ninguna experiencia, ni un apartamento que alquilar, sin un centavo en el bolsillo, y cada rincón de la enorme casa vacía parecía recordarle el horror que había vivido. Una intensa punzada de angustia se alojó en su pecho y de pronto sintió que casi no podía respirar. Necesitaba aire, espacio abierto y desesperada salió fuera. Comenzó a vagar por los terrenos de la finca sin un rumbo fijo, Estaba atardeciendo, empezaba a hacer algo de fresco y Candy no se había puesto nada encima pero no quería volver dentro.

De pronto se encontró con que sus pasos la habían llevado hasta el establo y entró para ver por última vez a Imperio, el caballo pura sangre que pronto pasaría a formar parte del patrimonio de Terrence. Era un animal muy hermoso, de negro pelaje y porte orgulloso. A Candy le encantaban los caballos y Karen le había enseñado a montar en la época en la que su hermano todavía le permitía visitarla en el rancho, pero Neal jamás le había dejado acercarse a su pura sangre, igual que nunca le había dejado que tocase ninguna de sus posesiones más preciadas. Estando admirando al animal, una sed de venganza invadió a la joven y casi sintió deseos de reír y gritarle a Neal: «¡Mírame bastardo, estoy aquí y no puedes impedirme que haga lo que quiera!». Entró en el pesebre y acarició al caballo, con una idea rodándole por la cabeza. Y entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, lo ensilló y le puso los arreos, lo sacó del establo y montó en él.

Espoleó suavemente a Imperio con los talones y agitó las riendas y el animal comenzó a trotar por la finca.

Cuando llevaban un rato así, Candy sintió que necesitaba un poco de adrenalina, pero la limitada extensión de aquellos terrenos no permitiría al animal cabalgar más deprisa, de modo que lo condujo fuera, a la carretera de tierra que discurría entre las haciendas y ranchos de las afueras de Lakewood , y lo espoleó con más fuerza, haciéndolo cabalgar a galope tendido.

Avanzaban veloces, devorando kilómetros y Candy disfrutaba con aquella maravillosa sensación de libertad y el azote del viento golpeándole en la cara y despeinándola, pero, de pronto, sin que la joven supiera de dónde había salido, apareció un coche en el camino a unos metros que se dirigía hacia ellos. Candy tiró de las riendas con todas sus fuerzas para que Imperio se detuviera pero los faros del vehículo habían deslumbrado al animal y este se encabritó furiosamente dejándola caer.

Candy dio con su cuerpo entre las raíces de un árbol que sobresalían del suelo y quedó allí postrada perdiendo el conocimiento. Lo último que oyó fue un frenazo y cómo alguien corría hacia ella.

/

Pobre Terry, ha despertado molestia entre sus fans por ser tan denso en esta adaptación, hehehe, pero bueno es que quien le manda a hacerle eso a la Candy.

LizCarter: La Novela se Llama igual que este fic, la autora es Diana Palmer.

Gracias por leer chicas, Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Karen y Terrence estaban enfrascados en sus lecturas apoltronados en los sofás del salón cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Contestaré yo —le dijo la joven a su hermano incorporándose y levantando el auricular—¿Diga?

Desde el otro lado de la línea le llegó la voz de Jhon, el veterinario que se había marchado del rancho hacía poco más de media hora tras echar un vistazo a un ternero enfermo.

—Karen? Soy Jhon. Escucha...

—Ah, hola Jhon —dijo Karen— ¿Qué ocurre, se te ha olvidado decirle algo a Terry?

—No, no es eso…

Karen frunció las cejas. Parecía algo alterado—Jhon, Estas bien?, Ha ocurrido algo?

—Se trata de Candy... estoy en el hospital con ella.

Terry, al observar como el color abandonaba el rostro de su hermana se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

—Qué es, qué pasa? —le preguntó Terry. Pero Karen le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara pues Jhon estaba hablándole

—... No los vi hasta que los tuve casi encima. El caballo es negro y ya estaba oscuro... Yo volvía a casa... volví la cabeza un segundo para asegurar mi puerta... Cuando volví a poner la vista en la carretera el caballo venía muy rápido hacia mí...

—Oh, Dios mío... —musitó Karen llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Te juro que reaccioné al momento, pegué un frenazo, pero el animal se había asustado y la tiró al suelo, La he traído al hospital tan rápido como he podido.

—Enseguida vamos para allá —dijo la joven y colgó el aparato con manos temblorosas — Candy ha salido a montar en el caballo de Neal y Jhon casi... casi chocó con ella —le explicó a Terry—Frenó pero Candy se cayó del caballo... Está en el hospital.

Se pusieron en marcha al momento, y minutos después estaban en el ala de urgencias del hospital de Lakewood donde se encontraron con Jhon que ya estaba algo más calmado.

—La tienen ahí —les indicó señalando una enorme sala acristalada frente a ellos—Una de las enfermeras me ha dicho que le han dado algo para el dolor y sedantes. Le he pedido que me dejara pasar a verla pero me ha dicho que sólo pueden pasar los familiares.

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

—Vete a casa y descansa —le dijo—Ha debido ser un buen susto para ti. Vete con tu mujer y tus hijos, Te llamaremos para decirte cómo va.

—Gracias. Marie y los chicos deben estar preocupados.

Después de que el veterinario se hubiera marchado, Terrence y Karen se acercaron a la sala de observación y abordaron a una enfermera.

—Son ustedes familiares? —los interrogó la mujer con voz monocorde como si fuera una cinta—Sólo pueden pasar si...

—Lo somos —mintió Terry impaciente. Lo había dicho con tal vehemencia que la enfermera ni siquiera le preguntó cuál era su parentesco y fue a llamar a un médico que estaba pidiendo unos informes al joven que atendía el área de recepción.

—Estas personas son parientes de la señora Leegan doctor —le dijo presentándole a Terry y Karen.

—Cómo están? — los saludó el hombre estrechándoles la mano a ambos— Soy el doctor Harris. Acompáñenme.

Lo siguieron hasta uno de los últimos cubículos de la sala donde tras las cortinas blancas estaba Candy dormida en una cama con el típico camisón de hospital y magulladuras por la mejilla y los brazos.

—Por suerte no ha sido grave. Podría haber sido mucho peor —les informó el médico—Se golpeó en la cabeza al caer y ha sufrido una pequeña conmoción cerebral, pero la hemos examinado y no habrá daños permanentes. Aparté de las magulladuras que le produjo la maleza está bien excepto por una costilla fracturada. Como les digo, ha tenido mucha suerte.

Karen y Terry suspiraron aliviados.

—Sin embargo, he de decirles que me preocupa su estado emocional —les confesó con franqueza—Han sido varios accidentes importantes en muy poco tiempo. Primero aquel accidente que tuvo al caer en el terreno montañoso, después la fractura en la muñeca cuando limpiaba la escalera, el golpe que se dio arreglando la verja del jardín, y Eso sin contar el corte que se hizo con esa lámina de hojalata en el garaje de su casa, o los accidentes pequeños que no ha venido a atender y que me he dado cuenta por marcas o cicatrices casi imperceptibles, al menos para alguien que no es medico, y ahora salir a cabalgar en medio de la noche por una carretera sin alumbrado. Son demasiadas cosas para ser casualidades.

—Cómo dice, Candice a estado tantas veces el hospital? —inquirió Terry frunciendo el ceño. El doctor Harris enarcó una ceja.

—Creía que eran parientes suyos.

—La verdad es que no directamente, pero su marido era primo nuestro —explicó Terry—Falleció ayer.

—Lo sé, nos lo dijo el hombre que la trajo.

— Respecto a esos accidentes... verá, el caso es que en los últimos meses yo tuve un contacto bastante regular con su marido y me extraña que no mencionara nada.

El médico se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

—Sea como sea, esa joven necesita que la vigilen, como mínimo hasta que se haya restablecido de este accidente, con su comportamiento temerario de hoy... me da la impresión de que su salud mental no es muy estable. Pero primero esperemos a que salga de esta y luego veremos, por lo pronto se quedara en observación. Con permiso.

Mientras estaban en la sala de espera aguardando a que pasaran a Candy a piso, Terry no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su mente esas últimas palabras del médico.

—Sabías tú algo de esos accidentes? —le preguntó a su hermana.

—Sabía lo de la vez que se cayó en la montaña, Fui a verla al hospital, aunque Neal no me dejó quedarme mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera entonces me dejó estar a su lado... Hasta ese punto era posesivo —farfulló meneando la cabeza.

—Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Porque tú no querías saber nada de ella —contestó Karen abruptamente.

Terry se inclinó apoyando los codos en las rodillas y se frotó la nuca con la mano. ¿Y si había sido su actitud con ella durante todo el día lo que la había empujado a hacer la locura de aquella noche? No pretendía ser tan duro con ella, pero quería a su primo que siempre le había pedido consejo y ayuda como si fuera su hermano mayor. Además, Candy lo había dejado conducir ebrio y aquello no podía perdonárselo. Era como si lo hubiera condenado a muerte.

—Mañana me acercaré a la casa y le pediré la llave a Ben para poder sacar las cosas de Candy —dijo Karen—Conociendo a la tía Sara, es capaz de cambiar las cerraduras y Candy no tiene dónde ir. Cuando esté mejor me la llevaré conmigo a nuestro apartamento en Nueva York y...

—No —replicó Terry con firmeza— la llevaremos al rancho. El médico ha dicho que debe estar vigilada y si te las llevas a Nueva York no podrás hacerlo cuando estés trabajando. En Grandland , si no estás tú, la señora Dorothy siempre puede echarle un ojo.

La señora Dorothy era la empleada del hogar que trabajaba para ellos, una mujer entrada en años, bonachona y discreta. Karen escrutó el rostro de su hermano.

—Y no volverás a atormentarla ni a ser cruel con ella si se va con nosotros a Grandland?

La mandíbula de Terry se puso rígida ante la insinuación de su propia hermana de que fuera capaz de hacerle daño a la joven cuando estaba convaleciente.

—Por supuesto que no —masculló irritado. Se levantó y salió al pasillo, Karen lo observó alejarse con verdadera curiosidad. ¿Por qué de repente quería ocuparse de Candy. ¿Entendería alguna vez a su hermano?

/ /

Cuando Terry entró en la habitación a la que habían subido a Candy tiempo después, la joven estaba incorporada en la cama recostada sobre un par de almohadones sintiendo todo su cuerpo dolorido.

— ¿Has venido a recrearte en mi desgracia? -farfulló Candy aun aturdida por la medicación al verlo entrar -Siento decepcionarte pero no habrá más entierros esta semana, para tu desgracia.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y escrutó el rostro de la joven. «Todo a la defensiva» concluyó al advertir que tras esa actitud desafiante estaba nerviosa por su presencia.

—Cómo estás? —le preguntó. Candy se llevó una mano a su magullada frente.

—Cansada —respondió.

—Salir a cabalgar por una carretera... —masculló él reprobador, mirándola con ojos relampagueantes— Y cuando estaba oscureciendo, No has madurado en absoluto.

Candy apartó la mirada.

—Déjame tranquila Terrence —le suplicó— Ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas ni animo para soportar tus ataques.

El tono apagado de su voz tocó la fibra sensible de Terry, que, por un momento, volvió a verla como aquella chica de años atrás, y al verla en esa cama de hospital desamparada, inocente, frágil... Se acercó a la cama y antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar se inclinó sobre ella tomando sus labios en los suyos. La joven dio un respingo y al sentirlo Terry levantó la cabeza extrañado. Candy se había puesto rígida y sus ojos rehuían su intensa mirada.

—N... no hagas eso —musitó sin aliento. A Terry lo irritó ese repentino rechazo y creyó que era el arrepentimiento por cómo se había portado con Neal

—Por qué no? —le espetó enfadado—Una vez quisiste mis besos. Tus ojos los suplicaban cada vez que me mirabas. Pero ahora no puedes ¿No es así? —masculló con veneno en la voz—¿Sabías que Neal lloraba al contarme que no querías que te tocara?

La joven estaba demasiado sensible como para poder soportar sus reclamos y prorrumpió en amargos sollozos, tapándose los oídos con manos temblorosas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Déjame, déjame!

Terry se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole aquello cuando acababa de sufrir un accidente?

—Dios... lo siento, Candice, lo siento...

La joven abrió los ojos y bajó las manos, apretando los puños.

—Qué es lo que sientes? —lo interpeló temblando de furia—¿Que no me matara al caer del caballo?

Terry contrajo el rostro.

—Eso es lo que crees ¿Que habría querido que hubieras muerto? —le preguntó. Candy lo miró con dureza.

—Me has dado otra razón para creer lo contrario? —le espetó, dejando escapar una risa amarga—Dime, Terrence ¿me perdonarías por la muerte de Neal si yo muriese también?

Las palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Grandchester como una daga afilada y comprendió que sus ataques la habían herido profundamente, más de lo que él había pretendido. Iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y entró Karen que miró reprobadora a su hermano al ver los ojos enrojecidos de su amiga y la expresión angustiada en su rostro.

—Te ha dicho Terry que vas a venirte al rancho con nosotros? —le preguntó suavemente. Tal y como Karen había esperado a Candy la idea no la agradó en absoluto. Intentó incorporarse para protestar pero el dolor la hizo volver a tumbarse con una mueca.

—No es necesario que... —comenzó.

—Sí lo es —la calló Terry cortante— Alguien tiene que encargarse de ti mientras estés convaleciente.

— ¡No puedes obligarme! —casi le chilló Candy— ¡No iré!

—Ya lo creo que vendrás —le contestó él acostumbrado a que sus órdenes se acataran sin rechistar— ¡Vendrás aunque tenga que darte una tunda y llevarte a rastras!

Candy habría seguido negándose pero la actitud tajante de Terry hizo que se bloqueara. Neal solía amenazarla de esa manera cuando se negaba a obedecerlo.

—Necesitas descansar —intervino Karen al notar la expresión en el rostro de Candy — Te veremos luego.

Besó la frente de su amiga y salió de la habitación haciendo seña a su hermano de que la siguiera. Terry, sin embargo, no la siguió al momento, sino que permaneció junto a la cama como debatiendo consigo mismo.

—Perdona lo del beso —le dijo de pronto— Sé que no debería haberlo hecho pero la verdad es que me asustaste.

Ella alzó la vista mirándolo sin comprender.

—Nos temimos lo peor cuando Jhon nos llamó —le explicó él.

—No soy una suicida si es lo que estas pensando —le dijo Candy con firmeza—necesitaba salir de la casa, no podía aguantar un segundo más allí. Sólo quería alejarme de todo por unos momentos.

—Y casi te matas.

—Cuando salí aún no había oscurecido —se defendió ella pero no pareció convencerlo— ¿Es que nunca has hecho una locura? —le espetó irritada. Terry la miró de un modo extraño.

—Sí —respondió mirándola a los ojos— El día de aquel baile -Y salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera contestar. Candy no sabía que hacer, no quería ir a Grandland con Terry y Karen, pero lo más seguro era que para el día siguiente ya no tuviera más a donde ir.

/ /

Terry tomó a Candy en brazos, levantándola de la silla de ruedas en que la habían sentado para bajarla hasta la salida del hospital mientras Karen se adelantó para ir a abrir la puerta del asiento trasero.

—No hace falta que hagas esto —protestó Candy azorada—puedo sola. Además, peso mucho.

—No digas bobadas, no pesas nada —repuso él.

—Pues no es lo que dijo ese enfermero bajito que tuvo que levantarme de la cama para sentarme en la silla de ruedas —farfulló Candy. Terry sonrió; Candy observó cómo la sonrisa transformaba sus facciones y lo hacía parecer bello, joven y menos áspero. La suave mirada de Candy le recordó a él los sentimientos que se empeñaba en negar y frunciendo el ceño se dirigió hacia el coche.

—Fue así como cazaste a Neal? —la atacó irritado consigo mismo- ¿lanzándole esas miraditas insinuantes?

La joven apartó el rostro, tensándose en sus brazos.

—Piensa lo que quieras de mí —murmuró—No me importa.

—Por supuesto que te importa —masculló él— y eso es lo que lo hace imperdonable.

—El qué? —inquirió ella mirándolo desafiante. Terry la observó irritado.

—Que te casaras con él cuando seguías encaprichada conmigo —le dijo con dureza— Esa era la razón por la que no le dejabas siquiera que se acercara a ti, y él lo sabía. Eso lo llevó a la bebida y fue la bebida lo que lo mató —añadió devorado por la culpabilidad. No debía haber permitido que se casaran—¿Crees que podré jamás perdonarte por eso?

Candy no alcanzaba a comprender de dónde procedía todo aquel rencor pero no se molestó en contestarle. ¿De qué serviría? Ella no lo había utilizado para herir a Neal; había sido al revés, pero Terry jamás la creería.

Habían llegado junto al coche. Terry la depositó en el asiento trasero para que pudiera estirar las piernas si quería. Karen, notando la tensión en el ambiente, trató de sacar conversación cuando Terry puso el vehículo en marcha, pero Candy sólo contestaba con monosílabos y Terry tenía la vista fija en la carretera con expresión malhumorada, así que finalmente se dio por vencida y optó por dedicarse a contemplar el paisaje por la ventanilla.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Grandland, Terry volvió a tomarla en brazos, y la llevó al cuarto de invitados marchándose al momento argumentando que tenía unas llamadas importantes que hacer. La habitación estaba decorada en tonos beige y rosas, y resultaba muy acogedora, pero Candy dudó que pudiera conciliar el sueño con facilidad estando bajo el mismo techo que Terrence Grandchester. Si no fuera por que en verdad se sentía mal y no podía hacer nada para conseguir un lugar a donde ir.

—Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Karen entrando en ese momento con un camisón en la mano.

—Bueno, en el hospital me dieron un poco yogurt, pero la verdad es que no le diría que no a algo más consistente —contestó Candy esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien. Entonces iré a preguntarle a la señora Dorothy si hay algo preparado que pueda darte —iba a darse la vuelta cuando de pronto reparó en el camisón aún en su mano— Oh, casi me olvido. Te he traído esto. Te quedará un poco largo porque yo soy más alta que tú, pero al menos estarás más cómoda que esa ropa que tres. Espera, te ayudaré a ponértelo y...

—No!.

Sorprendida por la brusca negativa, Karen alzó la vista hacia su amiga sentada en la cama. Candy se dio cuenta de la expresión de temor que debía tener escrita en el rostro y se apresuró a distender sus facciones.

—No hace falta, de verdad Karen Puedo yo sola, pero gracias.

—Como quieras —murmuró su amiga al cabo de un rato—Bueno, ahora vuelvo.

Y, entregándole el camisón salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Candy suspiró y desdobló el camisón, observando aliviada que tenía el cuello un poco alto, Ya no podría volver a ponerse ninguna prenda con escote, se dijo acariciando los bordados que tenía el camisón a la altura del pecho, no después de... Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo apartar el horrible recuerdo. Sería una ardua tarea cambiarse sola pero era mejor a dejar que alguien la viera.

Estaba ya metida en la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta -adelante- dijo confiadamente pensando que se trataría de Karen, pero quien apareció fue Terry. Él había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa banca que llevaba puesta, y la joven no pudo evitar fijarse en la suave piel que se exponía,y al levantar la vista hasta sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba mirándola, o más bien, mirando su pecho, como si encontrara muy interesante el dibujo bordado.

Candy torció el gesto y tiró irritada de la sábana hasta el cuello.

—Qué estás mirando? —le pregunto— No creo que encuentres algo interesante, después de todo soy fea y nunca despertaría los deseos de un hombre—le remarco con ironía lo dicho por el tantas veces.

—No exactamente —murmuró Terry. Se acercó a la cama sentándose junto a ella, la miró a los ojos y de repente tiró de la sábana apartándola. Candy trató de quitársela pero él no se lo permitió.

—Terrence, suéltala ahora mismo —le dijo ella en el tono más amenazador del que fue capaz.

—De qué tienes miedo? —inquirió él con una sonrisa burlona.

—Si no dejas de molestarme te juro que llamaré a Karen y... —le dijo Candy haciendo ademán de incorporarse.

Pero antes de que se hubiera apartado cinco centímetros de la almohada, él puso la palma abierta de su mano sobre su esternón y la empujó suave pero firmemente para que volviera a recostarse.

—Está bien, está bien... ya te dejo tranquila —murmuró para aplacarla, soltando la sábana. Sin embargo, no retiró la mano al advertir con curiosidad la fuerza con que estaba latiéndole el corazón.

Candy se sentía incómoda con aquel turbador contacto, máxime cuando la mano de Terry era tan grande que las puntas de sus dedos tocaban la parte inferior de su seno izquierdo. Si llegara a notar los puntos...

Frenética, lo agarró de la muñeca y apartó su mano y volvió a taparse con la sábana, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Terry estaba perplejo. Neal le había dicho que se había vuelto una mujer frígida pero….? años atrás no había sido así, en absoluto, por que ahora rechazar su contacto?

—Qué creías que estabas haciendo? —le preguntó Candy furiosa y roja como la grana cuando se hubo repuesto del susto.

—Para ser una mujer que me desea ardientemente, te muestra sorprendentemente reacia a que te toque siquiera.

—Yo no te...Como te atreves?, no te deseo —balbució ella, apartando la mirada—ni siquiera me agradas ahora, por el contrario.

—Eso me ha parecido —murmuró él— ¿Por qué me utilizabas entonces para hacer sufrir a Neal?

-Que?!

Aquella injusta acusación estaba revolviéndole de tal modo el estómago a Candy, que mantuvo la calma a duras penas.

—Yo jamás hice eso.

—Tienes el valor de negarlo — le contesto el inclinándose hacia ella. Candy se echó hacia atrás y apretó la sábana contra su cuerpo —Deja de comportarte como un animal asustado — masculló él irritado— Ni siquiera te he tocado, y tampoco tengo ningún interés en hacerlo.

—Entonces vete y déjame en paz —farfulló ella sonrojándose—y no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Me lo dejaste muy claro en aquella ocasión.

—Del modo más cruel posible —asintió él con una nota de arrepentimiento en su voz— ¿No tienes idea de por qué lo hice?

—Sí, pero yo jamás te hice daño alguno.

—No, pero llegaste a ser muy persistente —murmuró él quedamente— y te quería fuera de mi vida.

—Felicidades, lo conseguiste.

La mandíbula de Terry se tensó.

—Por qué te casaste con Neal?

Candy sintió como si la golpeara un rayo y dio un respingo ante la pregunta. No podía decirle la verdad, que fue por soledad, agradecimiento y… despecho.

—Porque me lo pidió —respondió apartando la mirada.

—Y tú aceptaste sólo porque sí? —inquirió él irritado.

—Se preocupó por mi padre y por mí cuando a nadie más le importábamos —contestó ella—Estábamos casi sin un centavo, y no sólo compró la tienda, sino que también, mientras se hacía el papeleo, nos anticipó el dinero para pagar las facturas del cardiólogo. Me sentía en deuda con él y el matrimonio me pareció un precio pequeño por lo que había hecho por nosotros.

No añadió, sin embargo, que fue sobre todo su actitud lo que terminó por empujarla en brazos de su primo. Si tan sólo hubiera estado a su lado cuando necesitaba una mano amiga... De pronto, Terry se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana. Se quedó contemplando los verdes campos donde pastaban los caballos

—Sentías al menos algo por él? —le preguntó a Candy. La joven retorció el ribete de la sábana entre sus dedos.

—Sentía afecto por él... al principio —dijo siendo sincera. Terry giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Y deseo, sentiste alguna vez deseo por él?

Candy se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

—No, claro que no —masculló él con frialdad, tomando su silencio como una confirmación de lo que Neal le había contado—Pero me deseabas a mí. Oh sí, no he olvidado cómo reaccionaste en la fiesta del club de tiro. Aquella noche...hubieras sido mía para siempre si te lo hubiera pedido.

—Pero no lo hiciste, al contrarío, me alejaste de ti. —murmuró Candy mirándolo fijamente.

Capitulo adelantado para que no se muerdan las uñas por la espera.

Saludos Hermosas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chicas, el tema de la violencia contra la mujer, o el hombre como bien nos comenta gadamigrandchest, es tan serio que siento que no debemos discutirlo a la sombra de una historia y en un foro como F.F

Disfruten adaptación, esperen a ver los motivos de el personaje (por supuesto nada justifica maltratar a otro ser humano o animal en todo caso) y encuentren la luz al final del camino.

Todas las opiniones son validas y agradezco los comentarios, pero no se apasionen en ello o el propósito de la historia que es entretener no se llevara acabo.

**Capítulo 5**

Candy no tenía nada que ponerse excepto la ropa que Karen le había llevado cuando se había caído del caballo, pero Karen era más alta que ella, y un poco menos voluptuosa, por lo que su ropa se le ajustaba demasiado al cuerpo en la parte de arriba y le quedaba demasiado grande de lo demás . Quería pedirle a Karen que fuera a la casa que había compartido con Neal para que recogiera sus cosas, pero le inquietaba la idea de permitir que alguien viera la habitación que había ocupado. Por suerte, sin embargo, la señora Dorothy tenía una hija aproximadamente de su talla y le prestó unas cuantas prendas para que pudiera arreglárselas entre tanto.

Los días siguientes a su llegada a Grandland, Karen tuvo que marcharse, había ciertos problemas en Nueva York, aquellos que le correspondía resolver para apoyar a su hermano en el negocio, y su hermano estaba ocupado adiestrando unos caballos que iba a vender a una escuela de equitación, así que la joven pasaba casi todo el tiempo sola en su habitación, a excepción de las visitas de la señora Dorothy que subía de vez en cuando a verla por si necesitaba algo.

Después de desayunar había poco con lo que entretenerse a excepción de un par de libros que le había dejado Karen. La joven se sentó junto a la ventana a ver a Terry trabajar con los caballos en el picadero. Los animales eran nobles y hermosos y la paciencia y suavidad con que Terry los trataba era verdaderamente asombroso. Si tan sólo fuera igual con ella... suspiraba para sí la joven.

Sabía que Terry se enfadaría si se daba cuenta de que lo estaba observando, pero siempre parecía demasiado enfrascado en su tarea, y ella no podía reprimir el deseo de admirarlo, aunque sólo pudiera ser así, de lejos. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y la destreza de un cowboy de rodeo. Jamás fallaba cuando arrojaba el lazo y sabía cabalgar a pelo tan bien como con silla de montar, era como si siempre hubiera estado en ese ambiente y no en el de empresario en la gran ciudad. Sin embargo, también era un hombre temperamental, y el segundo día Candy lo había visto perder los estribos con uno de sus peones por estar descuidando los utensilios de trabajo. Al oírlo gritar, la joven se había apartado temblorosa de la ventana. Neal siempre le había gritado antes de golpearla, no soportaba escuchar gritos. Probablemente debía alegrarse de que Terry no quisiera nada con ella, se había dicho, porque la intimidaban tanto su temperamento como su fuerza.

A pesar de ello, volvió a sentarse junto a la ventana el día siguiente, y finalmente Terry acabó por enterarse. Era algo inevitable ya que la figura silenciosa asomada a la ventana había atraído la atención de sus hombres, quienes empezaron a tomarle el pelo con «esa chica de la ventana que lo miraba con ojos de amor». Y así, la tarde del día antes del regreso de Karen, Terry fue al cuarto de invitados y se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta abierta.

—Vas a cenar aquí en la habitación como de costumbre? —le preguntó de repente.

En efecto, desde que llegara, la señora Dorothy le había subido en una bandeja todas las comidas, y lo cierto era que Candy prefería que así fuera, ya que, de tener que comer con Terry mirándola fijamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa, estaba segura de que se atragantaría. Sin embargo, precisamente porque nunca había desayunado, almorzado, ni cenado con él, no comprendía a qué venía la pregunta y vaciló a la hora de responder.

—Tengo una cita esta noche —añadió él a modo de explicación— una actriz de Teatro de Nueva York a la que he invitado a cenar. He venido a decírtelo por si tuvieras pensado bajar y no tengas ganas de charlar.

Demasiada consideración para tratarse de Terrence Grandchester. Su verdadera intención había sido sorprenderla, pero Candy no se percató de ello a tiempo para poder ocultar el asombro que se reflejó en su rostro ante el anuncio de esa cita.

—Oh... yo... no quisiera molestar —balbució atropelladamente—De hecho pensaba pedirle a la señora Dorothy que esta noche también me trajera la cena.

A pesar de su respuesta, Terry la miró con suspicacia.

—Bien —murmuró él— Y otra cosa —añadió con brusquedad— mientras estés aquí, más vale que te busques algún otro entretenimiento... aparte de observarme por la ventana mientras trabajo.

Candy se puso roja como una amapola y apartó el rostro.

—Estaba mirando a los caballos, no a ti.

—Sea como sea, será mejor para ti que tengas alguna ocupación —le dijo Terry- eres una distracción para los peones «Y para mí también» añadió para sus adentros.

Las manos de la joven, ocultas bajo las sábanas, apretaron la tela de la bata que llevaba puesta. De nuevo estaba ensañándose con ella. Había sido una ingenua al creer que su estado convaleciente lo haría sentir la suficiente compasión de ella como para mantener a raya su hostilidad durante unos días.

—Sí —asintió sin alzar la vista—será lo mejor.

Terry observó la cabeza gacha de la joven con sentimientos encontrados, el más fuerte de los cuales era la culpabilidad. Candy había empujado a su marido a la bebida y eso lo había matado, y todo porque deseaba a un hombre al que no podía tener, por el que había rechazado una y otra vez a su marido, todo por él.

Se había sentido culpable desde el día en que Neal empezara a hablarle de lo infeliz que era en su matrimonio; al enterarse de su muerte esa carga se había triplicado y ahora la presencia de Candy en su propia casa estaba agravando el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo, ya que le recordaba constantemente el dolor que había causado a Neal. Por eso había invitado a Susana a cenar, no porque tuviera ganas de aguantar sus interminables monólogos, sino porque quería dejar bien claro a Candy que no estaba interesado en ella. No podía soportar que su huésped se pasara el día observándolo anhelante desde la ventana de su habitación. ¡Ni siquiera mientras estaba trabajando podía evitarla, por todos los demonios!

—Esto no va a funcionar —masculló sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Seguro que no me creerás, pero es lo que intentaba decirles a Karen y a ti cuando ella me propuso y tu me "obligaste" que viniera aquí con ustedes— dijo ella con una leve sonrisa. Alzó la vista hacia él—Empezaré a buscar un apartamento para alquilar en cuanto pueda ponerme de pie sin caerme, Esta bien?

Terry la miró incómodo.

—Trataré de ayudarte a encontrarlo.

—Gracias. Y nada demasiado caro por favor, todavía tengo que encontrar un empleo.

—Tal vez haya algún modo de anular algunas de las disposiciones del testamento de Neal —le dijo él— Se lo consultaré al notario. Y, aun en caso de que no pudiese hacerse, me aseguraré de que al menos tengas una asignación que te permita arreglártelas hasta que tengas un trabajo.

Candy iba a darle de nuevo las gracias pero sabía que él no quería su gratitud y tampoco ella quería sentirse en deuda con él, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Le diré a la señora Dorothy que venga para preguntarte qué quieres comer.

—Lo que esté haciendo estará bien —contestó ella con cortesía—No quiero causar más molestias de las que ya he causado.

Terry no contestó a eso, pero la mirada fría y acusadora en sus ojos no se había desvanecido cuando se dio la vuelta y salió al pasillo. Sólo cuando entró en su propio dormitorio recordó todo por lo que Candy había pasado aquella semana; hubiera amado o no a Neal, se había quedado viuda, había sufrido un accidente, había perdido su hogar, y se había quedado sin un centavo. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado injusto al culparla como la había culpado. Parecía muy frágil postrada en aquella cama y lo cierto era que se detestaba por el modo cruel en que la trataba aun sin pretenderlo. A pesar de todo, se deshizo de ese sentimiento de culpabilidad junto con la ropa de trabajo cuando entró en la ducha y se cambió para su cita.

/ /

Candy estaba sintiéndose más y más deprimida por momentos. Desde su habitación podía escuchar a Terry y a su cita charlando y riendo, después de todo la habitación de huéspedes se encontraba en el primer piso a metros de el comedor. La señora Dorothy le había dejado una bandeja con la cena echando pestes de la invitada.

—Esta señoritilla me saca de quicio cada vez que viene. No quiere el café con leche o crema por que afecta su figura, la ensalada la quiere sin aliñar porque le gusta hacerlo ella misma, y se molesta si no se utiliza los cubiertos de plata —refunfuñó mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre el regazo de Candy—Tampoco ha querido carne, y nada de postre, por supuesto.

—Vaya, pues debe estar sanísima -Dijo con cierto cinismo Candy

—¿Sanísima? Está tan flaca como una espina de pescado —contestó la mujer.

—Hmmm... creía que no tenía apetito, pero viendo este festín se me hace la boca agua —dijo Candy, inhalando el delicioso aroma de la sopa de verduras, el bistec con ensalada, y el bollo de pan recién horneado. La señora Dorothy sonrió.

—Pues también le he subido un poco de pastel de chocolate —murmuró destapando una pequeña fuente.

—Me encanta el pastel de chocolate! —exclamó Candy entusiasmada como una

niña. Y la señora Dorothy sonrió aún más ampliamente.

—Cuando termine déjelo sobre la mesilla. vendré luego a recogerlo cuando se hayan marchado. El señor Grandchester mencionó que se iban al centro a ver una obra de teatro, creo, y que luego iba a llevarla la estación.

—Cómo es ella? ¿Es bonita? —inquirió Candy curiosa. La mujer se quedó dudando un momento.

—Bueno, supongo que a su manera —contestó— Es muy elegante, y conoce al señor Grandchester desde hace años. Empezaron a salir y ella, que está loca por él, creía que terminaría proponiéndole matrimonio. Pero no fue así —añadió encogiéndose de hombros— Cuando el señor Grandchester vio que la cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado seria y que ella estaba empezando a albergar esperanzas, le dijo que no creía en el matrimonio. Le partió el corazón a la señorita Marlow —murmuró meneando la cabeza—Siguen siendo amigos pero estoy segura de que ella no lo dejará escapar si ve que tiene la más mínima oportunidad. En fin, se le va a enfriar la comida, así que la dejaré —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Señora Dorothy —la llamó Candy cuando la mujer tenía ya puesta la mano sobre el pomo.

—Sí?

—Gracias —murmuró la joven esbozando una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué, querida —respondió la señora Dorothy sonriendo también. Y salió de la habitación dejándola de nuevo a solas. Candy comió todo lo que la buena mujer le había preparado y cuando hubo terminado puso la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche.

Trató de seguir leyendo una de las novelas que le había prestado Karen, pero las risas que provenían del comedor la estaban poniendo de nervios. Por un momento intentó imaginarse que era ella la que estaba en el comedor, cenando y charlando con Terry, que él disfrutaba de su compañía, pero la fantasía se esfumaba en cuanto intentaba conjurarla. Era imposible, se dijo. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo cuando Terry sólo tenía miradas furiosas y acusadoras para ella? Esa tal Susana debía ser muy especial para él, pensó, sintiendo el aguijón de los celos en su pecho. ¡No¡, no tenía derecho a sentirse celosa!, Él no le pertenecía, y nunca había sentido nada por ella, Sin embargo, cuando volvieron a oírse risas, Candy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Al día siguiente no se acercó siquiera a la ventana. Se puso un vestido de los de la hija de la señora Dorothy, y se acurrucó en la mecedora que tenía en la habitación, hojeando un periódico del día anterior que la mujer había tenido la amabilidad de llevarle para que se entretuviese. Las noticias, como siempre, eran deprimentes, así que empezó a mirar la sección de cultura, y acabó haciendo el crucigrama para no acordarse todo el tiempo de que Terry no la quería en su casa. No sabía qué iba a hacer. Aunque quisiese empezar a buscar un empleo, todavía estaba demasiado débil física y emocionalmente como para poder hacer nada. Estaba deseando que llegara Karen.

Y al fin, contestando a sus plegarias, después del almuerzo se oyó un coche y a los pocos minutos su amiga entraba en la habitación con su habitual sonrisa.

—Dios, estoy muerta! —gimió dejándose caer en la cama— Creía que nunca acabaríamos de arreglar las exigencias de ese cliente. Pero se acabó, al fin se acabó, y ahora podré tomarme unos días libres y pasar un poco de tiempo contigo. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?

—Dejémoslo en que han ido —murmuró Candy—Karen, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar un apartamento?

Su amiga giró el rostro hacia ella con los labios fruncidos.

—Terry ha estado molestándote otra vez? —adivinó.

—Qué esperabas? —suspiró Candy —Ya sabes lo que piensa de mí, y también que no me quiere aquí. Ayer me acusó de pasarme todo el tiempo observándolo por la ventana mientras trabajaba y... bueno, es verdad que he estado haciéndolo —admitió— pero no todo el tiempo. Lo cierto es que no podía evitarlo —murmuró mordiéndose el labio.

Karen se incorporó, quedándose sentada y se volvió hacia su amiga.

—Tal vez si hablaras, si trataras de hacerle ver que te está haciendo daño con esa actitud...

—Y de qué serviría? —farfulló Candy sacudiendo la cabeza—No quiere saber nada de mí, ni de lo que en realidad sucedió en mi matrimonio y se ha encargado de dejarme muy claro que si estoy aquí es sólo porque estoy convaleciente y soy prácticamente una indigente.

Karen resopló irritada con su hermano.

—Es un bruto. Lo siento, Candy, esto es culpa mía por haber creído que esto funcionaría. Es sólo que creí que tal vez... en fin, ahora ya eso no importa. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

—Sí, por favor —contestó Candy al momento.

—De acuerdo. Te diré lo que haremos; nos iremos juntas al apartamento donde estuvimos viviendo Terry y yo cuando nos mudamos a Chicago. Allí no tendrás que enfrentarte cada día a la fiera de mi hermano.

—Pero ¿Y tu trabajo...?

—Ya no te acuerdas de que soy dueña de la mitad de la empresa? Puedo darme el lujo de irme contigo y si se presenta algo lo atenderé allá.

—Pero es que no quiero causarte molestias ni problemas con Terrence

—No seas boba, eres mi mejor amiga. Tú nunca molestas y además conmigo no te faltara nada hasta que puedas ponerte nuevamente de pie, en todo sentido.

Candy se quedó dudando un momento.

—Necesitaré mis cosas —comenzó— Odio tener que pedir favores, pero ¿podrías...?

—Por supuesto que puedo. Iré a la casa y te traeré lo que me digas.

—Ben tiene una llave, y estoy segura de que aún estará viviendo en la cabaña cerca de la casa porque Sara necesitará que guarde la propiedad hasta que ella organice la venta. Mi ropa... está en el armario de la segunda habitación a mano derecha al subir las escaleras. No hay mucho, encontrarás una bolsa de viaje con mis libros y las cosas que me dejaron mis padres.

—De acuerdo. Esta misma tarde me pasaré por allí.

—Gracias, Karen.

—Para qué están las amigas? —le dijo la otra joven con una sonrisa— Anda, y ahora deja de preocuparte. A principios de la semana que viene estaremos en Chicago.

Sin embargo, las cosas iban a dar un giro inesperado antes de que llegase la siguiente semana.

Cuando Karen fue a cambiarse y buscar un par de maletas para recoger las cosas de su amiga, Terry entró en el cuarto de invitados.

Candy seguía sentada en la mecedora junto a la ventana, y estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, preguntándose qué clase de empleo podría buscar. Al notar la presencia del él mirándola fijamente desde el quicio de la puerta abierta levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

—Estaba charlando con Karen, no observándote por la ventana —se apresuró a aclararle, claramente a la defensiva. Terry entornó los ojos.

—Lástima que no fueras capaz siquiera de fingir un mínimo de ese anhelo con el pobre Neal —masculló con burla, Las facciones de la joven se tensaron.

—Tenía varias amantes —le dijo.

—No es de extrañar cuando su esposa no le dejaba siquiera que la tocara —le espetó él. Había en su rostro tal expresión de desprecio que Candy se revolvió en su asiento—Lo atormentaste mientras duró su matrimonio y permitiste que se subiera a un coche estando completamente ebrio —la acusó una vez más—Nunca olvidaré eso, ni te lo perdonaré. Has acabado sin nada y es lo que se podía esperar. ¡Dios, sólo con saber lo que pasó en la vida de Neal las ultimas semanas me siento enfermo —masculló, y el desprecio en su mirada se clavó en el alma de Candy como un dardo envenenado.

Terry se giró sobre los talones y salió de la habitación, pero Candy no se movió hasta que escuchó sus pisadas desapareciendo por el pasillo. El dolor era demasiado profundo incluso para que aflorasen lágrimas a sus ojos, y en ese momento sólo pudo pensar en que aún habría de pasar otra semana en aquella casa, teniendo que soportar el desdén y los ataques de él. ¡No podría aguantarlo, no podría...! Tenía que irse, ya había tenido suficiente de el idiota de Terrence Grandchester.

Su mente empezó a trabajar a marchas forzadas. Si esperaba a que Karen se fuera a recoger sus cosas y a que su hermano volviera a las tareas de las caballerizas, tal vez pudiera aprovechar para marcharse sin que se enteraran. Pediría un taxi por teléfono para que la llevase a la estación, y allí tomaría el primero que saliese hacia Chicago. Apenas tenía dinero de lo que había podido guardar en esos dos años, pero le bastaría para esos trayectos, y una vez en Chicago trataría de encontrar algún lugar donde alojarse. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que quedarse allí y dejar que Terry Grandchester siguiera atormentándola por la muerte de su miserable primo. En otro momento le habría plantado cara, le habría respondido, pero débil y cansada como se sentía no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, estaba fastidiada de la situación.

Karen, que no sabía que Terry había pasado por el cuarto de invitados, asomó en ese momento la cabeza y le dijo a Candy alegremente

—Me voy Candy, Terry me ha dicho que me llevará a la casa. Volveremos dentro de un par de horas.

Candy contestó quedamente, con tristeza por ocultarle a su amiga que se iba. Se quedó esperando en silencio hasta que oyó a la señora Dorothy despedirlos, las puertas del coche cerrándose y cómo el coche se alejaba. Salió al pasillo y llamó por teléfono, Regresó a su habitación, se arreglo un poco y cruzó la estancia con mucho sigilo pero se tropezó con la señora Dorothy en el salón.

—Señorita Candy, Que hace levantada, aun no está en condiciones para andar deambulando por la casa — Le dijo la mujer sorprendida. La joven tuvo que improvisar una excusa.

—Me he acordado de algunas cosas que necesito de la casa —balbució— y he olvidado decírselo a Karen, así que he pensado en ir allá.

—Pero querida, No creo que sea conveniente que salgas, ambos se molestaran mucho si la ven llegar, y sola.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Candy forzando una sonrisa—no se preocupe por mí, necesito comenzar a ejercitarme un poco para sanar más rápido.

—Pues yo creo que debería esperar a que vuelvan el joven Grandchester y la señorita Karen. Ya irán mañana otra vez por esas cosas que se le han olvidado. O déjeme al menos llamar a la casa para decirles que va para allá, que tal si llega y ya se han ido? -Añadió al ver que no la iba a convencer.

—No se preocupe, ellos se han ido hace poco, y yo he llamado un taxi y estaré allí enseguida —insistió Candy tratando a toda costa de ocultar su nerviosismo. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un claxon fuera—Ah, ya está ahí —dijo aliviada.

—Pero señorita, está tan pálida, y aún no se ha repuesto del todo...

—Tranquila, estaré bien. Estoy mucho mejor, de verdad. Llamaré en cuanto llegue allí ¿De acuerdo?

La mujer pareció calmarse un poco con esa promesa.

—Está bien. Tenga mucho cuidado.

—Lo tendré. Adiós señora Dorothy—se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Poco podía imaginar la mujer que ese adiós era literal. Candy salió fuera y avanzó hacia el automóvil que la esperaba, Se notaba temblorosa, y el corazón le martilleaba con fuerza contra las costillas, pero no se detuvo ni miró atrás.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Muñecas, que dijeron Ya no actualizó, pues si, aquí esta el capi 6. Pero antes de comenzar con el capitulo quiero decirles a ely y gadamigrandchest que en ningún momento me sentí ofendida o molesta por sus comentarios, para nada chicas, Es solo que no me gustaría que se enfrascaran con alguien más en una discusión al respecto. Yo quiero que disfruten la lectura, que se queden con la emoción de ¿Que va a pasar ahora? y para quienes leyeron la original con el ¿Que irá a cambiar?, que todo lo que emboque esta historia las aleje un poco de lo cotidiano, un pequeño escape al estrés diario como bien lo escribe en su comentario Nadia. A mi me da mucho gusto que dejen sus comentarios, y ojalá y les pudiera responder a cada una, pero muchas no están registradas en la pagina y no lo hace posible.

Así pues, continuamos con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 6**

Karen y Terry habían ido hasta la casa con Ben, el chófer, quien les abrió la puerta principal y los condujo hasta la habitación que había ocupado Candy. Cuando abrieron el enorme armario, los hermanos se quedaron asombrados ante la desoladora vista que se presentó ante sus ojos. Estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de una bolsa de viaje en el suelo, la que Candy le había mencionado a Karen, un par de vestidos, algo de ropa interior y algunos pocos zapatos

—Esa pobre chiquilla... —murmuró Ben meneando la cabeza—durante estos dos años la tuvo viviendo en la pobreza, la trató como a un... y la trajo de vuelta cada vez que intentó escaparse. Detestaba trabajar para él, pero no podía soportar la idea de dejar a esa pobre criatura aquí sola a su suerte.

Los ojos de Terry relampaguearon peligrosamente cuando se giró hacia el hombre.

—Qué está diciendo? —le pregunto enfadado—¿Cómo que la tuvo en la pobreza? Nuestro primo tenía millones.

Ben asintió.

—Sí señor, y se procuraba para sí las mejores ropas, los mejores coches, y las mejores mujeres que pudiera encontrar—respondió sin amilanarse un ápice—Pero la señorita Candy lo único que recibió de él fueron golpes e insultos de su lengua de serpiente. Muchas veces la dejo mal herida e inconsciente e incluso tuvo que ser hospitalizada varias veces. La hirió de gravedad la última noche que durmió aquí, la noche antes de la fiesta. Yo mismo tuve que conducirlos hasta el hospital porque él estaba borracho. Tenía intención de decirles a los médicos lo que había ocurrido, pero él no me dejó bajar del coche y luego supe por la señorita Candy le mintió al doctor que la atendió diciéndole que se había hecho el corte con una lámina de hojalata que tenía en el garaje. En mi vida había visto tanta sangre...

Terry y Karen se habían puesto lívidos al recordar lo que les había dicho el médico del pabellón de urgencias.

—La hirió ¿Con qué? —exigió saber Terry entre incrédulo e indignado.

—Con un cuchillo, señor Grandchester —contestó Ben—Yo había entrado en la casa para preguntarle si quería algo de mí antes de que me retirara a la cabaña a dormir y al llegar al salón vi que se había abalanzado sobre ella en el sofá con un cuchillo en la mano apretado contra su garganta. No hacía más que insultarla y amenazarla a gritos con que la iba a matar. Traté de detenerlo, de hacerlo entrar en razón, y creí que lo había conseguido cuando de repente empezó a maldecirla de nuevo, diciendo no sé qué de una tarjeta de cumpleaños y acusándola de serle infiel —añadió—Y entonces, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, la hirió. Ella gritó y la sangre saltó en todas direcciones. Eso pareció hacerlo recobrar el sentido, y la llevamos al hospital, curaron su herida e iban a dejarla hospitalizada pero el se negó y volvimos aquí, pero él salió otra vez y no volvimos a verlo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Terry se notaba las piernas temblorosas y tuvo que sentarse en la silla más próxima.

—Y dice que fue... que fue por una tarjeta de cumpleaños?

Karen se había tapado la boca horrorizada y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas en silencio.

—Sí, señor —respondió el chófer—Parece ser que ella había recibido una tarjeta de cumpleaños y eso lo había puesto furioso. A menudo la golpeaba. Ella nunca me dijo nada pero yo lo sabía, no tienen idea de todo lo que ese hombre le hizo. Me alegro de que esté muerto —añadió en un tono gélido—Era una bestia y no me importa que fuera su primo. Tuvo el final que se merecía. La noche de la fiesta yo estaba esperándolos con el coche aparcado fuera, y cuando los vi salir, antes de que acabara la velada, él la traía casi a rastras. Me ordenó que los llevara a casa, pero yo tenía miedo de que intentara hacerle daño otra vez a la señorita, y más cuando acababa de suceder lo de la herida y me negué a obedecerle. Me dijo que estaba despedido, y que le diera las llaves. No se las quería dar, pero el ver que su enojo se volcó a la señorita Candy dándole una fuerte cachetada decidí mejor dárselas, pero le dije que la señorita no iba a ir con él, que tendría que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, eso le dije. No se enfrentó a mí porque en el fondo era un cobarde, sólo se atrevía con las mujeres indefensas y se marchó solo. La gente cree que se mató por su culpa, que lo dejó conducir bebido, pero lo único que hizo esa pobre criatura fue librarse de morir ella también en la carretera o a sus manos.

—Miente!, No está diciendo más que mentiras! —masculló Terry con el rostro blanco como una sábana. Ben se volvió hacia Karen.

—Dígale usted a la señorita Candy que le enseñe la herida. Fue un corte muy profundo. El médico creyó la mentira que él le contó porque las veces anteriores le había mentido igual, haciéndole creer que ella era muy torpe, propensa a tener accidentes. Él fue el único accidente que tuvo la pobre chiquilla —añadió—Nunca tuvo ningún accidente caminando por la montaña... ¡Él la tiró por las escaleras!

Terry murmuró un «oh, Dios mío» angustiado, y puso la cabeza entre las manos.

—Se metía con ella constantemente —continuó Ben—llamándola torpe o inútil porque a menudo se le caían las cosas, pero aquello le pasaba por sus malos tratos. Hizo de ella una persona nerviosa, asustadiza... como les ocurre a los perros a los que sus amos gritan y golpean, la culpaba de no poder satisfacerla, pero el único inútil, torpe y maldito era el.

Karen le rogó al chófer que los dejara un instante a solas.

Cuando el hombre hubo salido de la habitación y bajado al piso inferior, Karen se acercó a su hermano pero no dijo una palabra. Parecía que su conciencia ya estaba castigándole sin necesidad de que ella interviniera.

—Lo sabías? —le preguntó alzando el rostro hacia ella con una expresión atormentada—¿sabías algo de todo esto?

—No —murmuró Karen—Neal no me dejaba verla y teníamos que quedar a sus espaldas pero yo creía que la razón era que él era muy posesivo, nada más. Y cuando nos veíamos ella jamás me hablaba de su matrimonio. El día del entierro me confesó que Neal era un tanto miserable, pero nunca pensé...

Terry se puso de pie.

—No podemos dejar que sepa que nos hemos enterado —murmuró.

—Lo sé.

—Imagino que debe haber mucho más —dijo Terry y entonces recordó las duras palabras que le había dirigido a Candy antes de marcharse. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego, ser tan idiota y tan malditamente injusto.

/ /

De regreso a Grandland metió en la casa las maletas que Karen se había llevado. Con una sola había bastado para guardar las pocas pertenencias de Candy. Las otras iban vacías. Estaba empezando a comprender que la víctima no había sido su primo, sino la ella. Neal le había mentido desde el principio y por haberle creído había sido cruel con Candy. El sólo pensar en ella lo estaba matando. Había pasado lo indecible y él lo único que había hecho había sido humillarla y culparla. Él que lo único que siempre había querido era que ella tuviera mejor vida. El maldito de Neal seguramente se estaba retorciendo en el infierno, y menos mal que estaba muerto, si no, él lo mataría con sus propias manos. En ese momento la señora Dorothy se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Ah ¿ya están aquí? La cena estará lista en un... —se quedó a mitad de la frase, y salió al pasillo, mirando con extrañeza detrás de ellos—¿Y la señorita Candy?—les preguntó—¿No se han encontrado con ella?

Karen y Terry intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión.

-Candy no está aquí? —inquirió Karen.

—No, señorita, salió al poco rato de irse ustedes—respondió la mujer.

—Que ha salido! —explotó Terry sin dejarla terminar— ¡Pero si apenas podía camina ¿Cómo ha podido dejar que saliera?!

La señora Dorothy contrajo el rostro.

—Pero, señor Grandchester... había pedido un taxi por teléfono y me dijo que iba a la casa, porque se le había olvidado decirles que le trajeran algo...—murmuró retorciendo nerviosa el dobladillo de su delantal— Pero si no ha ido allí... Oh, Dios mío...

—Dónde podrá estar? —dijo Karen angustiada, dejándose caer en una silla— No tiene un solo pariente en el mundo y no creo que lleve dinero.

—Cómo ha podido hacer una locura así? —masculló Terry pasándose frenético una mano por el cabello. Sabía muy bien qué la había empujado a marcharse, su comportamiento. ¡Dios¡ si no hubiera sido tan estúpido... ¡si no hubiera creído las mentiras de Neal, Que a caso no la conocía?, si, lo hacía, pero el dolor que le causo el que ella se casara, aunado al cariño por su primo lo cegó completamente...!

—¿Qué podemos hacer, Terry? —inquirió su hermana.

—Llamaremos a la compañía de taxis —respondió él yendo junto al mueble del teléfono—Tal vez logremos dar con quien la llevara.

Consiguieron hablar con el taxista que la había llevado, y éste les dijo que la había dejado en la estación, Fueron allí, y por suerte el encargado de la taquilla de billetes recordaba haber visto a una joven que se ajustaba a la descripción de Candy el cual les dijo que había tomado un autobús a Chicago. Karen quería acompañarlo pero Terry insistió en que volviese a casa. Era él quien debía hacerlo. La culpa de que se hubiera marchado había sido suya.

/ /

Lo primero que Terry hizo al llegar a Chicago fue ir a una comisaría de policía, y allí tuvieron el buen acuerdo de sugerirle que se acercara a varios albergues de monjas a donde era posible que se hubiera dirigido Candy. Le indicaron las direcciones, y después de recorrer tres de ellos fue en el cuarto donde la encontró. Cuando entró en el lugar la halló sentada de espaldas a él, platicando con una monja de edad mayor. Candy parecía agotada y tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiese estado llorando.

—... me temo que no podremos colocarla en ningún sitio hasta que no esté en mejores condiciones físicas, señorita Andley —le estaba diciendo la mujer—pero puede quedarse en uno de nuestros hogares hasta que se restablezca y le ayudemos a conseguir algo…

—No lo necesitará —intervino Terry acercándose. Al verlo, Candy se puso aún más pálida de lo que ya estaba. La monja levantó el rostro para ver a Terry, y después se volvió hacia Candy.

—Conoce a este hombre, señorita Andley? —inquirió suspicaz la monja.

—Es el hermano de mi mejor amiga —respondió la joven mirando con dureza a Terry— y no hacía falta que viniera hasta aquí. Puedo cuidar bien de mí misma.

Terry se sentó en el sillón frente a la monja y apeló a ella

—Hace algo más de una semana sufrió un accidente montando a caballo —le explicó— La habíamos llevado a nuestra casa para poder cuidarla hasta que se repusiera y ha habido un malentendido entre nosotros, pero...

—Pues a juzgar por el estado nervioso que tenía esta joven cuando hemos empezado a hablar —lo cortó la mujer entornando los ojos— yo diría que no ha debido ser un simple malentendido, señor...

—Grandchester, Terrence Grandchester. Escuche, he venido a llevarla de vuelta. Nosotros cuidaremos de ella. No tiene a nadie más. Su esposo falleció recientemente —añadió.

—Una verdadera lástima, ya lo creo —respondió la mujer con sarcasmo—porque por las cosas que me ha contado ella…

Candy había esperado que Terry saliese en defensa de su primo pero, para su sorpresa, no dijo nada. No había querido contarle aquellas cosas a la monja, porque era demasiado humillante, demasiado doloroso, pero la mujer no había cejado hasta obtener respuestas.

—Candy, abrígate y vayámonos —dijo Terry en ese tono que no admitía discusión. La joven buscó frenética los ojos de la monja.

—No tienes que irte si no quieres —le dijo la mujer. Esa interferencia irritó a Terry pero se esforzó por no perder los nervios en beneficio de Candy.

—Escucha, Candy, siento el modo en que me he comportado. Ven a casa, por favor. Karen está muy preocupada. Vuelve conmigo —le rogó inclinándose hacia delante. Pero Candy ya no confiaba en él, se lo decían sus ojos.

—Ni siquiera tendrás que verme —insistió Terry—tengo asuntos que atender en Nueva York y me iré mañana. Estaré fuera varios días. estarán solo Karen y tú.

No era cierto que tuviera algo que hacer en Nueva York, pero estaba decidido a marcharse si con eso Candy obtenía la tranquilidad que necesitaba para recuperarse. Y después, cuando regresara, las cosas serían distintas. Nunca más volvería a hacerla sufrir.

La joven no sabía qué hacer. Como le había dicho la monja, en el estado en el que estaba no podría encontrar un trabajo, pero tal vez unos días más junto a su amiga le servirían para acabar de restablecerse y entonces podría marcharse y buscarse la vida por su cuenta antes siquiera de que Terry volviera de ese viaje.

—De acuerdo —claudicó en un tono derrotado—Volveré contigo.

Terry suspiró aliviado y se puso en pie. La monja también se levantó.

—Me da usted su palabra de que cuidarán de ella? — Terry asintió con la cabeza y le tendió una mano a Candy para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero la joven desdeñó el ofrecimiento y lo hizo sola, apoyándose en los brazos del sofá. Dio las gracias a la monja por su tiempo y su interés y la mujer los acompañó a la puerta.

Cuando regresaban a Lakewood la tensión podía mascarse dentro del coche.

—Perdóname Candy —le dijo Terry quedamente. Ella no respondió y tampoco apartó la mirada del parabrisas.

—Karen no debería haberte hecho venir por mí —murmuró al cabo de un rato.

—No he venido porque me lo dijera Karen —repuso él— Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije.

Pero ella no contestó. No entendía aquel repentino cambio de actitud y había perdido la confianza en él. Terry comprendió entonces que aquello no iba a ser fácil. Sus excusas no tenían para ella ningún valor. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo.

La señora Dorothy ya tenía la cena preparada cuando llegaron, pero Candy estaba demasiado cansada incluso para comer y rechazando de nuevo la ayuda de Terry le pidió a Karen que la ayudara a ir al cuarto de invitados. A pesar de su negativa, la señora Dorothy le llevó una taza de consomé y no salió de la habitación hasta haber conseguido que comiera. Después, la joven se quedó a solas con Karen, pero al poco tiempo se durmió y su amiga salio del cuarto uniéndose a Terry en el salón.

—Cómo está? —le pregunto Terry

—Se ha quedado dormida. Pobre Candy... ¿Por qué se marcharía tan repentinamente ¿Te ha dicho algo a ti?

Con las facciones rígidas, Terry se levantó de su asiento.

—Me voy a Nueva York mañana— le dijo sin apenas inflexión en la voz—Voy a visitar varios negocios en los que Quiero invertir— improvisó. A Karen le extraño que hubiera eludido su pregunta.

—Le dijiste algo ¿no es cierto? Antes de que nos fuéramos a buscar sus cosas... —comenzó.

—Eso ya pertenece al pasado —replicó él sin mirarla—Ahora está a salvo de mí. Ya no volveré a hacerle daño.

—Oh, así que ¿por fin te parece que ya ha pagado bastante por haberse enamorado de ti? Qué amable por tu parte... —le espetó su hermana irritada.

—Ella no me ama —dijo él—Y antes tampoco, nunca me ha amado. Sólo estaba encaprichada de mí, eso es todo.

—Eso crees?

Terry se volvió hacia ella.

—Si me amase, no se habría casado con Neal.

—Tú no fuiste precisamente amable con Candy cuando su padre estaba enfermo —le recordó Karen— Neal en cambio fingió interesarse por ella y le ofreció consuelo y un hombro en el que llorar. Candy no tenía a nadie, estaba asustada y lo había perdido todo. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en su lugar?

Terry contrajo el rostro dolido pero no respondió y se alejó por el pasillo en dirección al estudio.

/ /

Terrence cumplió lo que había dicho, estuvo fuera varios días hasta que ya no pudo posponer más su regreso. Candy, en su ausencia, se sintió más tranquila, estaba cada vez más recuperada del accidente y andaba ya por la propiedad.

El día que Terry regresó, la encontró sentada en el jardín con Karen. Estaba riéndose por algo que su hermana había dicho y sus ojos verdes brillaban tanto como su blanca sonrisa. El había soñado una y otra vez con que el rostro de la joven se iluminaría al verlo aparecer, pero no fue así. Cuando oyó sus pasos, giró la cabeza, y toda aquella alegría se desvaneció. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, Terry se sintió completamente vacío. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y saludó a su hermana antes de girarse hacia su huésped.

—Hola, Candy —le dijo en un tono lo más neutro posible—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy mejor, gracias —contestó ella sin moverse de su asiento ni esbozar una sonrisa. Por la rigidez de sus hombros era obvio que estaba más que tensa. El vestido de hilo que llevaba puestos resaltaban cada línea de su figura y Terry no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola, pero cuando la joven cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, a la defensiva, aquello lo irritó.

—Como te fue, Cerraste algún negocio? —le preguntó Karen

—No vi ninguno que me gustara lo suficiente como para asociarme —respondió él apoyándose en la verja del solar -aunque la verdad es que tampoco busqué con demasiado ahínco.

Su contestación no sorprendió a su hermana que sabía cuál había sido su verdadero motivo para ausentarse. Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

—Susana ha llamado un par de veces estos días mientras estabas fuera —dijo Karen, acordándose en ese momento— Me pidió que la telefonearas cuando volvieras.

—La llamaré luego — farfulló Terry. Candy advirtió que, mientras hablaba con su hermana, él no hacía más que observarla de reojo y creyendo que molestaba, se puso de pie.

—Los dejaré a solas para que hablen —murmuró. A pesar de que su amiga le aseguró una y otra vez que no era necesario, entró en la casa y subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto que había ocupado los últimos días. Terry maldijo entre dientes.

—Qué esperabas después de como la has tratado? —le dijo Karen. Terry sacó un cigarrillo y estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando su hermana se lo arrancó de las manos y lo partió en dos.

—Me lo prometiste, Terry —le recordó.

—Quieres dejarme en paz? —masculló él irritado mirándola fijamente— No eres mi niñera ¿sabes?

—Pues no te vendría mal una. O mejor, una esposa —le dijo desafiante—¿Por qué no vas y le devuelves la llamada a Susana? Está loca por ti, y tiene casi tu edad, así que no te haría sentirte culpable si te casaras con ella.

—Tal vez lo haga —respondió él para fastidiarla—.¿No tienes nada que hacer?

—Tenía una cita pero la he cancelado. No puedo dejar a Candy aquí sola contigo.

Los ojos de Terry relampaguearon peligrosamente.

—El que me des esa mirada no te servirá conmigo —le dijo ella burlona. Lo miró, meneó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro— Escucha Terrence, yo confío en ti, pero Candy no, y ése es el problema. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta pero te tiene miedo.

Él se quedó de una pieza.

—Qué?

—Que te tiene miedo —repitió ella— Eres fuerte e irascible y Candy ha tenido una mala experiencia con un hombre que la ha maltratado durante los dos años que ha durado su matrimonio. ¿No crees que a ti en su lugar te pasaría lo mismo?

Terry resopló, dejándose caer en la silla que Candy había abandonado, y se pasó una mano por la nuca con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa cobarde sabandija... —farfulló— ¡Y pensar que le he tenido lástima todo este tiempo... ! El muy maldito no hacía más que mentirme para mantenerme alejado de ella para que no pudiera averiguar el infierno por el que la estaba haciendo pasar. Si al menos ella me lo hubiese dicho...

—Acaso la habrías escuchado, Terry? —le espetó su hermana— Y en cualquier caso ¿por qué habría ido Candy a pedirte ayuda cuando tú le habías dejado muy claro que la querías fuera de tu vida, que no querías volver a saber nada de ella? —meneó la cabeza—Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por que vuelva a observarte mientras trabajas desde la ventana a cambiado de habitación, No se acercará a ella ni siquiera para abrirla, tenlo por seguro, ya no temas que se enamore de ti, ya no temas que no te deje en paz para seguir con tu hermosa vida de huraño y antisocial.

Pueden encontrar la novela original en free Ebook

Saludos! ! !


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Después del almuerzo Karen se había quedado dormida y Candy, que quería estirar las piernas, había salido asegurándose antes de que Terry no anduviera cerca. El cielo se había nublado y ella se preguntó si llovería. Llevaba varios días sin caer una gota y sin duda los campos lo agradecerían. Había empezado a caminar sin rumbo fijo y sus pasos la habían llevado cerca del establo. Oyó voces dentro, voces de hombres, y en cuanto vio salir a Terry se paró en seco, giró en redondo y comenzó a desandar el camino con prisa.

—Candy, espera! —la llamó él yendo tras ella. La joven se detuvo y se volvió hacia él con los brazos cruzados mirándolo cautelosa. Terry avanzaba hacia ella con las facciones rígidas. Parecía de mal humor... como de costumbre.

—No sabía que estabas por aquí — dijo ella poniéndose a la defensiva y sonrojándose ante su fija mirada.

—Oh, ya lo imagino —masculló él— cuando yo entro en una habitación tú sales de ella, por la mañana te quedas en tu habitación hasta que yo ya he desayunado y he salido, y si crees que yo pueda estar a menos de un kilómetro de la casa ni sales al porche ¡maldita sea!.

Los labios de la joven se entreabrieron dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso y dio un paso atrás, asustada.

—No...! —le rogó él, queriendo abofetearse por haberse dejado llevar por su mal genio—Está bien, no pasa nada. Perdona que haya sido tan brusco— le dijo obligándose a hablar con suavidad. Candy lo miró aprehensiva. Él se saco los guantes y paso su mano por su corto cabello castaño— Te acuerdas de Amarillo, el caballo que solías montar cuando venías ver a Karen? Lo cruzamos con Medianoche y nació una potrilla a la que llamamos Lara. ¿Te gustaría verla?

Su tono más amable pareció relajar un poco a la joven, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Estupendo, vamos — Le tendió una mano pero ella no descruzó los brazos así que echó a andar y ella lo siguió.

En uno de los pesebres al fondo del establo estaba la joven yegua. Era de color negro, con una mancha blanca alargada en la frente, y marcas blancas también en las patas hasta las rodillas.

—Hola Lara, hola, bonita... —la saludó Terry. Abrió la puerta de madera e hizo un gesto a Candy para que entrara con él. La joven estaba extasiada mirando a la yegua y comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente.

—Qué suave es... —murmuró. Terry sonrió al ver cómo brillaban sus ojos. Hacía tanto que no veía ese brillo en su mirada...

—Ya tiene un año y medio —le dijo— y creemos que será una buena corredora igual que su padre. He contratado a un entrenador y un jockey para que empiece a trabajar con ella a finales de esta misma semana.

Candy lo escuchaba en silencio mientras acariciaba las crines del animal pero, de pronto, se oyó fuera un trueno y la yegua se inquietó. Ella también dio un respingo conteniendo el aliento ante el inesperado ruido.

—Parece que vamos a tener tormenta — murmuró Terry girándose hacia las puertas abiertas del establo y observando cómo había oscurecido.

Salieron del pesebre y Terry echó el cerrojo de la puerta antes de encaminarse hacia la salida. Él se detuvo justo en el umbral elevando el rostro hacia el cielo y Candy hizo lo mismo. Densos nubarrones entre negros y azulados cubrían toda la bóveda hasta el horizonte. El fogonazo de un relámpago lo iluminó todo, y lo siguió otro trueno retumbante.

— La naturaleza en todo su esplendor —comentó él— Hermoso,¿No?

Pero Candy se había estremecido, y había aprehensión otra vez en sus ojos.

—A mí no me lo parece, Detesto los ruidos fuertes.

Terry se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observándola.

—Ruidos fuertes... ¿Como por ejemplo gritos? —inquirió. Ella se volvió sorprendida. Terry aspiro lentamente—Candy, sé lo que ocurrió en realidad en tu matrimonio.

—De veras? —contestó ella, soltando una risa amarga.

—Ben nos lo contó todo.

Ella se quedó callada un momento con la mirada perdida en el Horizonte.

—Y creíste lo que te dijo? Eso sí que es sorprendente —le espetó con sarcasmo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Terry contrajo el rostro.

—Imagine que reaccionarías así.

Candy volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el exterior y se estremeció de nuevo cuando otro trueno hizo retumbar el suelo. La lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza, mojando la tierra polvorienta. No podría regresar a la casa sin mojarse hasta los huesos, y en su estado tampoco podía correr.

—Necesitábamos esta lluvia —murmuró Terry tratando de cambiar el tema para desaparecer la tensión que se notaba en el rostro de Candy— La gente ha comenzado a plantar heno.

—Ah, sí?

Terry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa pero la sacó vacía resoplando con incredulidad.

—Karen me ha quitado el paquete de cigarrillos que llevaba... —farfulló meneando la cabeza—Está empeñada en que deje de fumar, y como no le hago caso, ha pasado a la acción.

—Ya veo.

Terry enarcó una ceja.

—Eres capaz de pronunciar más de dos palabras seguidas?

Candy se daba cuenta de que estaba intentando ser amable, pero después de cómo la había tratado todo ese tiempo le resultaba difícil darle otra oportunidad. Miró desesperada la casa en la lejanía, maldiciendo la lluvia por haberla aprisionado allí con Terry. A él no se le escapó la impaciencia que reflejaba su rostro, y lo irritó de tal modo que no pudo contenerse.

—¡Maldita sea!, Candy Estoy intentándolo ¿Por qué no pones un poco de tu parte? —la increpó alejándose del marco de la puerta y dando un paso hacia donde se encontraba. Ella, intimidada, retrocedió—¡Oh, por amor de Dios...! —gimió él—No le he puesto la mano encima a una mujer en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera a Karen cuando era una chiquilla que me hacia la vida imposible cuando eramos niños. Puede que de vez en cuando pierda los estribos, porque soy algo temperamental y no puedo evitarlo, pero eso no significa que vaya a hacerte daño Candy.

Aquel apelativo afectuoso la dejó de piedra, hacía tanto tiempo que no le llamaba así, la joven bajó la vista azorada. Terry la miró con curiosidad, sorprendido por la reacción de Candy ante lo que había sido un simple lapsus. Sólo entonces reparó en las sombras bajo sus ojos.

—Apenas duermes por las noches ¿No es cierto? —inquirió suavemente.

—Es que cuando me acuesto, empiezo a pensar en... —la voz de Candy se quebró— Si tan solo tuvieras idea de por lo que he pasado.

—Claro que lo imagino —murmuró él— creo que no sería mala idea que recibieras algún tipo de ayuda para superar el trauma.

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora no podría. Estoy demasiado cansada, Necesito descansar y no tener que pensar o recordar cosas que me hacen sentir mal —respondió dejando escapar un suspiro. Bajó la vista incómoda. No le gustaba hablar de aquello con Terry. No quería que le tuviera lástima—Terrence, sé que aquí soy una molestia para ti. ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya con Karen al apartamento de Chicago?

—Quién ha dicho que no quiera? —le espetó él entornando los ojos.

—Karen. Dice que no haces más que darle excusas por las cuales no puede usar el apartamento.

—No son excusas —respondió él— Son razones, buenas razones.

La expresión en el rostro de Candy le indicó que no lo creía.

—Durante el día estarías sola porque Karen saldría a hacer diligencias —le explicó pacientemente— Aquí siempre esta la señora Dorothy, o yo.

—Tú no eres responsable de mí —protestó ella.

—Sí que lo soy. Soy responsable del fideicomiso que te dejó Neal

—Pues no lo quiero, no quiero ese dinero —respondió Candy— Aunque no lo creas, el dinero no fue la razón por la que me casé con él.

—Ese dinero te pertenece —insistió Terry— y lo tendrás lo quieras o no.

El rostro de Candy se alzó y por un instante él creyó haber conseguido encender la chispa que había estado tratando de sacar de ella, el modo de hacerla salir del caparazón en el que se había metido y hacerla volver al mundo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se hubo encendido, aquella pequeña chispa se apagó.

—No tengo fuerzas para pelearme contigo, Terrence —le dijo Candy— Cuando esté bien buscaré un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir y desapareceré de tu vida para siempre.

Aquello era precisamente lo que él temía. Quería hablar con ella, explicarle cómo se sentía, pero la lluvia estaba parando y Candy salió del establo como si la estuviera persiguiendo una jauría de perros de presa.

/ /

Al día siguiente le habían dado la tarde libre a la señora Dorothy, así que Karen y Candy se fueron a la cocina para hacer ellas mismas un estofado para la cena y pastel de postre.

—Mi hermano está hoy más irritable que de costumbre —le comentó Karen a su amiga mientras batía los huevos—Nunca lo había oído lanzar semejantes maldiciones

Desde luego era imposible no darse cuenta, se dijo Candy, que llevaba un buen rato tratando de ignorar la discusión que se oía a través de la ventana abierta. Giró la cabeza en esa dirección. Desde allí podía verse el gran granero. Y precisamente en ese momento Terry estaba reparando la puerta con dos de sus hombres. La joven observó que uno de ellos tiraba enfadado algo al suelo y se alejaba a grandes zancadas farfullando algo y lanzando los brazos al aire.

—Mel!, vuelve aquí o búscate otro empleo! —le gritó Terry—maldito inútil incompetente.

—Pues me buscaré otro! —le gritó Mel girando la cabeza, pero sin detenerse—¡No puede haber nada peor que aguantarte Grandchester!

—Gallina! —voceó burlón el otro hombre.

—Quieres irte con él Mark?, par de haraganes insufribles, les hace falta un par de puños para que se enderecen—dijo Terry con ojos relampagueantes. Mark se apresuró a recoger del suelo lo que Mel tiró y se lo entrego a su jefe, quien, cubierto de polvo de arriba abajo, volvió a su trabajo con la puerta.

Candy tembló. Los gritos y las voces enfadadas la ponían muy nerviosa y Terry se mostraba más volátil de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera ser cada día que pasaba. Según parecía, al estar en su propiedad no se sentía obligado a controlar su temperamento como lo hacía en los actos sociales ante la gente. Era aún más terrible.

—Cómo puedes soportarlo? — le preguntó a Karen frunciendo las cejas. Su amiga dejó lo que estaba haciendo y giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—No es como Neal —le dijo con suavidad— no es un hombre violento. De hecho, en el fondo es un pedazo de pan. Lo que ves no es todo lo que hay en Terry —le señaló un bote a Candy—Pásame la azúcar, Gracias. Mi hermano siempre ha tenido que ser fuerte y esconder su vulnerabilidad —continuó— Es algo que tuvo que aprender para sobrevivir en el mundo de los negocios, pero es un encanto.

—Engaña a alguien más con eso —replicó Candy incrédula—Tu hermano tiene un corazón de hielo y es el tipo más odioso que he conocido.

Karen dio un ligero respingo que Candy no advirtió y dejó el bote sobre la encimera de la cocina con un carraspeo—Pero, tú no lo odias ¿Verdad? —inquirió vocalizando tan alto y claro como si estuviera recitando una frase en una obra de teatro. Su amiga se sonrojó y la miró extrañada. Empezó a protestar, preguntándole a qué venía aquello, pero Karen insistió—Odias a mi hermano?

—No, por supuesto que no... —farfulló Candy bajando la vista— pero estos últimos años las cosas habrían sido más fáciles para mí si lo hubiera odiado. Neal hizo de mi vida un infierno. No puedes imaginar lo que era para mí que me acusara por sentimientos que yo no podía evitar, y que me refregara en la cara todo el tiempo el hecho de que Terry me hubiera rechazado. Estaba celoso de el... horriblemente celoso, a pesar incluso de que no me quisiera tampoco. Pero no pudo soportarlo cuando se enteró de lo que sentía por tu hermano. Aquella última noche me habría matado si...

Un leve sonido detrás de ellas le hizo volver el rostro y encontró al objeto de su afecto de pie en el umbral de la puerta trasera. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus facciones tensas, Por un segundo lo mismo se reflejo en la cara de Candy.

—Siempre escuchas las conversaciones de los demás? — La reacción de Candy no fue la que esperaba— Vamos, siéntate y ponte cómodo —le dijo con sarcasmo extendiendo un brazo para alcanzar una silla. Al hacerlo, le dio sin querer con el codo a un paquete de harina que había justo en el borde de la encimera, y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero se agachó y lo salvó antes de que lo tocase, no sin cierta torpeza en sus movimientos.

—La señorita Elegancia... —masculló Terry. Lo había dicho sin malicia, casi sin pensar, sólo porque ella había reaccionado de un modo hostil a su presencia, pero para Candy aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Vio cómo la expresión altiva Terry se convertía al instante en una de arrepentimiento al recordar, demasiado tarde, lo que Ben les había revelado acerca de cómo Neal se metía con ella, pero Candy había perdido el control sobre sí misma. Ni siquiera pensó. Movida por la furia que la sacudía por dentro, se giró sobre los talones y le lanzó el paquete de harina con todas sus fuerzas. La bolsa de papel se rompió nada más chocar contra su pecho, y de pronto se vio cubierto de arriba abajo por una fina capa blanca que se mezcló con el sudor y polvo con el que Terry estaba cubierto envolviéndolo en una nube de polvo.

—Alquitranado y emplumado... —murmuró Karen divertida, prorrumpiendo en grandes carcajadas. Terry, que se había quedado de piedra, la miró furibundo y después a Candy, quien estaba tan sorprendida como él por lo que acababa de hacer.

Candy vio un destello amenazador en los azules ojos de Terry, lo vio enrojecer de ira, y sintió que las rodillas le temblaban al recordar el modo en que Neal había reaccionado las pocas veces que se había atrevido a enfrentarle. Alzó la vista aprehensiva, contrajo el rostro y cerró los ojos esperando que explotara, esperando que la golpeara... Pero no ocurrió. Terry había visto la expresión de temor en sus ojos y sintió repulsión, su enfado desapareció al instante, jamás le habría pegado, como era obvio que ella temía. Maldito y mil veces maldito Neal.

—Para ser una mujer que odia la violencia — le dijo con los labios blancos por la harina—no se puede decir que seas precisamente pacífica.

Y con una media sonrisa salió de la cocina, dejando tras de sí un reguero blanco.

— ¡Y que te sirva de lección! — le gritó su hermana burlona—¡no se debe enfadar a una mujer que está cocinando!

Mark, que estaba fuera esperándolo, empezó a reír sin poder parar y los improperios de Terry se oyeron en todo Grandland.

Candy estaba hecha un flan por lo que acababa de hacer y todavía no podía creerse que Terry no hubiera tomado represalias. Se sentía tan confundida y a la vez tan aliviada que rompió a llorar. Karen la abrazó, incapaz de mantener el rostro serio ante lo tragicómico de la situación.

—Oh, vamos, Candy, no se morirá por un poco de harina... Además, si no consigue quitársela, ya que está engrasado y enharinado, siempre podemos echarlo en una sartén y freírlo bien...

Candy no pudo menos que echarse a reír en medio de las lágrimas al imaginar a un Terry crujiente y dorado sobre una enorme fuente y rodeado de lechuga.

/ /

A la hora de la cena, Terry bajó ya duchado. Miró airado a las dos jóvenes, que reprimían risitas e intercambiaban miradas divertidas, pero no dijo una palabra respecto a lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al postre, Terry se levantó sin decir nada, tomó su taza de café y salió del comedor en dirección al estudio.

—Se hace el ofendido —dijo Karen divertida— ¿Por qué no le llevas su trozo de pastel para hacer las paces con él?

—Me lo tiraría a la cara, ademas no quiero hacer las paces con él.

—Por supuesto que quieres —insistió su amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa sirviendo un trozo de pastel en un plato y entregándoselo junto con un tenedor— Anda, ve.

—Eres una mala amiga —la reprendió Candy frunciendo los labios—sabías que estaba allí detrás de nosotras ¿No es cierto?

Karen se sonrojó entre risas y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, lo siento... Es sólo que quería que mi hermano se enterara de que no lo odias. Pensé que ayudaría a distender las cosas entre ustedes.

Candy entornó los ojos pero no contestó. Se levantó, tomó el plato y lo llevó hasta el estudio. La puerta no estaba cerrada, pero llamó con los nudillos antes de entrar. Terry, sentado frente a una gran mesa de madera oscura tenía un periódico abierto en una mano y la taza de café en la otra.

—Te...te traigo un poco de pastel —le dijo vacilante. Terry bajó el periódico y se recostó en el asiento, mirándola fijamente.

—Te envía Karen ¿No es así?

Candy no era buena fingiendo y él se rió al ver que la expresión de su rostro la delataba.

—Ya me imaginaba que no vendrías aquí por tu propia voluntad.

La joven se acercó, ignorando el sarcástico comentario y dejó el pastel sobre la mesa.

—No pretendía molestarte con lo que te dije esta tarde —se disculpó él quedamente— Sé que no eres una persona torpe por naturaleza. Me sentí furioso conmigo mismo en el momento en que lo dije.

—Y yo reaccioné de un modo desproporcionado —admitió ella, dibujando figuras invisibles con un dedo en la superficie de la mesa— Perdóname tú también —alzó la vista hacia él— Por un momento creí que me ibas a pegar, pero no lo hiciste.

Las facciones de Terry se tensaron.

—Ya te dije que yo jamás golpearía a una mujer, eso es de cobardes.

—Bueno, siempre es mejor asegurarse —dijo ella.

Terry conocía la razón de su miedo, pero le ponía enfermo el sólo pensar en ello porque se sentía horriblemente culpable por no haberse dado cuenta y haberlo impedido. Tomó un sorbo de su café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa, observando a Candy con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Supongo que no querrás que nos demos un beso y hagamos las paces ¿Verdad? —le preguntó de repente. Los sorprendidos ojos de Candy se alzaron encontrándose con los suyos.

—Oh, no tendría que ser un beso apasionado —aclaró Terry. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los de ella, con una mirada burlona pero extrañamente tierna—pero te haría bien, ser besada de un modo que no te hiera.

—No quiero que un hombre vuelva a tocarme en toda mi vida —dijo ella con amargura.

—Comprendo que ahora te sientas así —respondió él suavemente— pero no debes permitir que esa mala experiencia te predisponga contra todos los hombres en el futuro. Eres muy joven aún y serías una madre tan dulce... Recuerdo el día que Annie fue a la tienda de tu padre con su bebé —añadió en un tono melancólico, como si recordara aquellos días con especial cariño—cómo te deshiciste en tiernas miradas y caricias con él...

—Pero... pero tú no estabas allí ese día... —replicó ella perpleja.

—Yo nunca dejé de verte Candy. Nunca. Solía ir cerca de la tienda y te observaba largo rato a través del escaparate —dijo él abruptamente. Daba la impresión de que le pesara el no haber podido evitarlo—Dios, sigues sin comprender ¿verdad?

Candy frunció las cejas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo casi treinta años —le dijo él pacientemente—y tú sólo dieciocho.

Ella siguió mirándolo del mismo modo, como si siguiera sin ver el problema. Terry exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Tengo diez años más que tú —le dijo—¿No lo ves ¿no te das cuenta de la tremenda carga en que esa diferencia de edad se podría convertir para ti?

Los ojos de Candy escrutaron su perfecto y hermoso rostro.

—Hace ya mucho que dejé de pensar en ti, Terrence. Me dejaste muy claro que no sentías nada por mí. No te odio pero ya tampoco te amo. Te aseguraste de que así fuera, y ahora ya no tienes de qué preocuparte —le dijo sin expresión alguna en sus ojos—Nunca volveré a molestarte.

Se dio la vuelta. Se dirigía ya hacia la puerta cuando, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, vio que el largo brazo de Terry se adelantaba y la cerraba con un golpe seco. Candy, nerviosa, no se movió, pero él la tomó por los hombros y la hizo girarse hacia él, arrinconándola contra la puerta con expresión entre irritada y atormentada.

—Tú no lo entiendes Candy —farfulló con voz ronca— ¡Estoy tan endiabladamente cansado de comportarme con nobleza...!

Y se inclinó sobre ella tomando sus labios, de un modo tan repentino que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Candy gimió en señal de protesta bajo la cálida aunque insistente presión de su boca y sus manos subieron al pecho masculino para intentar apartarlo. Terry despegó sus labios de ella lo justo para poder hablar.

—No voy a hacerte ningún daño —le dijo con ternura— Ni siquiera te tocaré. No me rechaces, Candy. Por esta vez, deja que ocurra.

Candy no hacía más que repetirse que aquello era una locura, pero el breve contacto de los labios de Terry sobre los suyos después de tanto tiempo había sido para ella como el suplicio de Tántalo, y un recordatorio de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Incapaz de negarse otro fugaz instante de felicidad, la joven no luchó contra ello, y dejó que sus labios se rozaran otra vez con los de Terry en una suave fricción que poco a poco se fue tornando más apasionada. Sin embargo, tal y como le había prometido, él en ningún momento la agarró ni la aprisionó. Sólo sus labios se tocaron durante segundos que parecieron interminables. Cuando finalmente Terry levantó la cabeza, Candy estaba sin aliento y los ojos azules de Terry escrutaron su rostro con solemnidad.

—Eso es lo que podía haber sido, Candy —murmuró— aun así, sería sólo la punta del iceberg.

—No me atormentes —le rogó ella con amargura.

—Atormentarte? —repitió Terry frunciendo el ceño.

—No podría volver a pasar por eso —murmuró Candy, contrayendo el rostro—Neal siempre me decía que sólo habías jugado conmigo, que nunca habías sentido el menor deseo por mí porque era poco femenina, y...

—Candy yo no... —comenzó Terry. Pero ella se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta— No es cierto que yo...

—Sí que lo es —replicó Candy tristemente mirándolo por encima del hombro—Tú mismo me lo dijiste aquella noche, en la fiesta del club de tiro.

—Te mentí —replicó él sin saber cómo hacer que lo creyera. Candy esbozó una débil sonrisa, intentando demostrarle que no le importaba.

—Está bien, Terrence, no pasa nada. De eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Sólo te pido que, por favor... por favor no vuelvas a intentar hacerme sentir algo por ti. Los dos sabemos que ahora tienes... nuevos intereses.

se marchó antes de que Terry comprendiera a qué se estaba refiriendo -Susana?- En ese momento Terry se habría abofeteado. Después de todo era natural que lo pensase cuando la había invitado a cenar estando ella en la casa. Se preguntó si podría algún día hallar un modo de arreglar las cosas, de hacerle ver que se había dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry Girls pero es que el las compras y el arreglo para la navidad me ocuparon, pero he aquí el capitulo : )

**Capitulo 8**

Después de aquel incidente en la biblioteca volvió a haber cierta tensión entre Candy y Terry, pero Lara resultó ser el cebo perfecto para hacer salir a la joven de la casa. Le encantaba ir a ver a la yegua durante los entrenamientos y mientras ella observaba los progresos del animal, él observaba los de ella. Allí, a salvo de los recuerdos de su horrible matrimonio y en compañía de su mejor amiga, Candy mejoraba a simple vista. Sus mejillas adquirieron un saludable color sonrosado, sus ojos verdes brillaban más, sonreía a menudo y estaba empezando a ganar un poco de peso. Sin embargo, por mucho que Terry se sintiera menos culpable al verla recuperarse y deseara que se quedara allí para siempre, Candy seguía ansiosa por salir adelante por sí misma.

Esa tarde, mientras almorzaban, ella parecía querer decir algo pero no se atrevía, así que su amiga intercedió por ella.

—Terry, Candy y yo hemos estado pensando en irnos pasado mañana al apartamento de Chicago.

El levantó la vista del plato y miró reprobador a su hermana.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Karen, Candy se pasaría casi todo el día allí sola. ¿Qué necesidad hay? Aquí está muy bien cuidada.

—Pero si estoy casi recuperada —protestó Candy— Ya no tengo mareos y los dolores prácticamente han desaparecido.

—Puede, pero aún no has superado el trauma. Has pasado por tanto... Además ¿Por qué irte, Eres infeliz aquí?

La joven vaciló y lo miró tímidamente.

—Bueno, no...

—Entonces no hay más que hablar. Te quedas —la cortó él con una sonrisa satisfecha por haber zanjado el asunto.

—Yo te lo agradezco —murmuró Candy— pero quiero arreglármelas por mi cuenta, ser independiente, encontrar un trabajo, tener mi propia casa...

Terry soltó los cubiertos ruidosamente sobre el plato y la miró francamente exasperado.

—Pero no tienes porque lanzarte de cabeza al vacío. Espera a que pase el año y hayas recibido el dinero del fideicomiso. ¿Qué tiene de malo esto, Por qué no quieres quedarte aquí hasta entonces?

—No quiero ser una carga para ti sólo por esa estúpida condición en el testamento de Neal. Ya te dije que no quiero su dinero. Además, no soy parte de tu familia y no tienes por qué ocuparte de mí.

—Demonios Candice, ya sé que no tengo por qué hacerlo —masculló él— pero «quiero» hacerlo. Esta casa es muy grande y Karen y yo vivimos aquí solos. Tú le haces compañía y eres su mejor amiga.

—Pero...

—Candy, preocúpate sólo de recuperarte del todo —la cortó él en un tono suave pero firme— No pienses en el mañana. Ya tendrás tiempo para eso.

/ /

El entrenador al que Terry había contratado para trabajar con Lara era un hombre afable de unos cincuenta años de nombre James, el cual llevaba toda su vida preparando caballos pura sangre para las carreras. Había convencido a Terry para que contratara también a su hijo Archivald como jockey, quien, aunque no se dedicaba a ello de manera profesional, estaba en ese momento sin empleo y le serviría muy bien por su corta estatura y su habilidad natural como jinete. Así pues, Archivald acompañaba cada día a su padre y, desde el principio, por su proximidad en edad con Candy y su carácter abierto y bromista, hizo amistad con la joven.

El único problema fue que Terry lo advirtió y no le gustó nada, por lo que lo cortó de raíz reemplazándolo por un hombre llamado George, jockey profesional, mucho mas mayor de edad, muy serio, y bastante poco agraciado. Candy, que echaba de menos a Archie, se había extrañado con el cambio e inquirió al señor James sobre el asunto.

El hombre le dijo que Terry le había encontrado un trabajo a su hijo en Chicago en una empresa de valores que era lo que realmente le gustaba al joven y que Archie estaba loco de contento. Candy dudaba de las aparentemente nobles razones de Terry y sospechaba que había algo más. Necesitaba saber si estaba en lo cierto y, decidida a averiguarlo, fue en su búsqueda esa misma mañana y lo encontró en el estudio hablando por teléfono. Candy se quedó en el umbral pero él le hizo un gesto impaciente de que entrara y la joven así lo hizo.

Él estaba discutiendo afanosamente con la persona con la que estaba hablando, y puso fin a la conversación con una brusca exigencia y colgó el aparato antes de que su interlocutor pudiera replicar.

—Y bien? —le preguntó a Candy— ¿Que es lo que necesitas?

—El padre de Archie me ha dicho que le has encontrado un trabajo en Chicago -Terry enarcó una ceja ante el diminutivo afectuoso que utilizó Candy para Referirse al tal "Archie"

—Y?

Candy quería preguntarle si le había buscado aquel empleo porque ella había pasando mucho tiempo con él, pero no quería que pareciera que estaba acusándolo de estar celoso. Bien sabía ella que ése no podía ser el motivo.

—Vamos, pregúntamelo — la invitó Terry. Ahora fue Candy quien enarcó las cejas.

—Que te pregunté qué?

—Si lo he hecho para alejarlo de aquí.

Ella entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Lo has hecho por eso? —le preguntó.

—La verdad es que sí.

Candy lo miró boquiabierta. ¡Lo había admitido!

—Oh, ya veo.

—Si contraté al hijo del señor James fue sólo como un favor especial. Desde un principio a quién tenía intención de contratar era a George.

—No tienes que excusarte —le dijo Candy en un tono apagado mientras se volvía hacia la puerta. Recuerdos desagradables regresaron a su mente en ese momento, y su voz sonó ausente cuando murmuró: —Todo lo que me agrade tiene que desaparecer No es así?, incluso las personas. Una vez Ben me trajo un cachorro pero no pude tenerlo más que dos días porque Neal le pegó un tiro...

Una de las fuertes manos de Terry la agarró por el brazo y la hizo girarse hacia él. La joven contuvo el aliento asustada por su brusquedad, pero él no la soltó.

—Yo no le he pegado un tiro a ese chico, le he buscado un empleo, un buen empleo —masculló irritado mirándola con ojos relampagueantes— No haría nada deliberadamente para herirte, así que deja de juzgarme por el maldito de mi primo.

Cuando se enfadaba, Terry resultaba verdaderamente intimidante, pero Candy recordó entonces el día que le había lanzado el paquete de harina y él no le había hecho nada. La otra mano de Terry se deslizó hasta la cintura de Candy y la sujetó suavemente cuando ella trató de apartarse. La mirada en sus ojos se había tornado curiosa, especulativa.

—Karen dice que me tienes miedo —le dijo de repente— ¿Es cierto?

La joven bajó la vista azorada al pecho de Terry, observando cómo subía y bajaba acompasadamente.

—Es que eres tan ... volátil.

—Siempre lo he sido —respondió él— Me viene de familia. Pero ya te he dicho que eso no me convierte en un hombre golpeador de mujeres Candy.

—Lo sé —asintió ella— ni siquiera cuando estás cubierto de harina —añadió con una leve sonrisa. Él la tomó de la barbilla y para su sorpresa, Candy se encontró con que estaba observándola con una extraña mezcla de solemnidad y curiosidad.

—Cuando entré en la cocina le estabas diciendo a Karen que Neal utilizaba tus sentimientos hacia mí para atormentarte y que...

Ella trató de apartarlo.

— ¡ Por favor, no ... !

—Candy, mi intención no es avergonzarte —le dijo él con suavidad, sujetándola por los brazos— Escucha, lo que quiero es explicarte que nos hacía lo mismo a los dos. Siempre me decía que yo era la razón por la que tú lo rechazabas, por la que no dejabas que te tocara, que te burlabas de su amor por ti

—Todo era mentira —murmuró Candy sin poder mirarlo— Yo nunca sentí nada por él, y él jamás me hizo sentir nada excepto miedo y dolor. Lo que ocurría entre nosotros no tenía nada que ver contigo.

—Pero yo no lo sabía, yo lo creí, y me sentía horriblemente culpable de su infelicidad —respondió Terry abruptamente— Cuando éramos más jóvenes, Neal era como mi sombra. Después de la muerte de su padre siempre me vio como una especie de hermano mayor.

Candy meneó la cabeza.

—Él te envidiaba, Tú eras todo lo que él no llegaría a ser jamás. Una vez... una vez me dijo que había empezado a cortejarme porque creía que yo te gustaba. Para él era una especie de competencia, conseguir y arrebatarte las cosas que tú querías —se rió amargamente— Tiene gracia ¿Verdad?, que se casara conmigo sólo para darse cuenta de que en realidad tú no estabas interesado en mí en absoluto.

—Y te hizo pagar por ello ¿No es así? —murmuró él. Ella se estremeció.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego y haber creído las mentiras de aquel canalla mal nacido?

—Además, ahora ya ha acabado —dijo ella al cabo de un rato. Se apartó de él porque su proximidad la incomodaba, y al alzar la vista hacia sus ojos vio en ellos un verdadero torbellino de emociones pero no fue capaz de distinguirlas.

—Te ha hablado Karen alguna vez de nuestros padres? —le preguntó Terry vacilante. Candy asintió con la cabeza y él se pasó una mano por su cabello.

—La diferencia de edad entre ellos destruyó su matrimonio. A ella le encantaban las fiestas y todos los acontecimientos sociales y llegó un momento en que él fue incapaz de seguir su ritmo. Ella continuó saliendo a pesar de todo, dejándolo atrás. Al poco tiempo se enamoró de un hombre más joven que nuestro padre, era inevitable que ocurriera, ese hombre por supuesto que no quería responsabilidades y ella le dijo a papá que nosotros éramos una carga y simplemente nos abandonó.no le importo que sufrieramos por su ausencia o que Karen era aun prácticamente una bebé. Él vivió dolido por su comportamiento el resto de su vida, culpándonos a mi hermana y a mí por su abandono. Siempre decía que si no hubiera sido porque él le había insistido en que quería tener hijos, cuando ella no lo quería, no lo habría dejado, hubieran podido seguir viajando y dándose la vida que ella quisiera con todo el dinero que mi padre tenía. y que si tan solo él hubiese sido más joven...

Candy contrajo el rostro ante el tono herido de Terry, sintiéndose mal por él. Debió ser realmente doloroso para ellos.

—Pero eso es absurdo Terrence. Si no hubieran existido Karen y tú ella habría buscado cualquier otra excusa, ¿No lo ves? Si ella lo hubiera amado de verdad jamás lo habría abandonado, la edad no importaba. Se habría quedado en casa con él en lugar de irse a esas fiestas. No habría querido ir a ningún lugar sin él.

Terry se volvió hacia ella, entornando los ojos.

—¿Es esa tu definición de un matrimonio feliz ¿Dos personas que son inseparables?

—No —corrigió ella—dos personas con intereses comunes que se aman y tratan al otro con respeto y buscan las mismas cosas en la vida. A Neal le gustaba aparentar, los coches, las mujeres sofisticadas... —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—Sólo le caían bien las personas que tenían su misma visión prejuiciosa del mundo y su actitud hedonista. Yo nunca coincidí con él en nada. A mí lo que me gusta es el aire libre, los animales...

Desde que Ben les contara la espantosa verdad, Terry tenía la sensación de estar descubriendo a una Candy totalmente distinta y desconocida, pero en ese momento, pensándolo, cayó en la cuenta de que en el fondo siempre había sabido todas aquellas cosas de ella, que no le gustaban las fiestas, que le gustaban los animales y que le encantaba montar a caballo. Simplemente se había dejado engañar por Neal creando en su imaginación a una Candy ficticia que nada tenía que ver con la que él había tratado hasta su boda. La expresión atormentada en su rostro tenía perpleja a Candy que estaba observándolo con curiosidad.

—Nunca te he conocido de verdad —murmuró Terry lentamente.

—Nunca te tomaste la molestia —contestó ella. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta —¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora de todas maneras?— añadió con la mano en el pomo.

—Si la compañía de Archivald significa tanto para ti, puedo pedirle que vuelva —le dijo él con amargura. Ella no se volvió.

—No, está bien, él... su padre me ha dicho que está muy contento, Sólo pretendía mostrarse amistoso conmigo Terrence, nada más. Karen y tú han sido muy amables pero yo... —no pudo continuar. ¿Cómo decirle que se sentía sola, que necesitaba a alguien con quien charlar? Karen tenía muchos compromisos y si le hubiera dicho eso, habría parecido que le estaba suplicando que le hiciera compañía —No importa.

—Te sientes sola Candy? —inquirió él suavemente, como leyéndole el pensamiento. La mano de la joven se tensó sobre el pomo de la puerta.

—Acaso no nos sentimos todos solos? —le preguntó en un tono triste. Abrió la puerta y salió.

/ /

Candy se sorprendió de encontrar a Terry en la cocina la mañana siguiente cuando bajó a desayunar. Karen le había dicho que tendría que marcharse temprano porque tenía una cita de negocios en Chicago, así que la joven se dio el lujo de dormir un poco más.

—Dormilona... —la reprendió Terry suavemente— Anda, siéntate y toma algo. La señora Dorothy ha salido a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba pero ha dejado el desayuno preparado.

—Cómo es que estás aquí? —inquirió ella tomando asiento—Son más de las diez.

—Oh, tenía algo que hacer esta mañana —respondió él muy misterioso. Le sirvió una taza de café y se la colocó delante—Anda tómatelo rápido, Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Para mí? —repitió ella abriendo mucho los ojos. El asintió, sonriendo como un niño travieso.

—Pero no voy a decirte qué es, así que no preguntes. Vamos, desayuna.

Cuando hubo terminado salieron por la puerta trasera y la condujo al establo. Una vez en el interior, él abrió la puerta del primer pesebre y le hizo un gesto para que pasara dentro, y allí, acurrucado sobre una mantita entre la paja, había un cachorrito de collie. Candy casi se quedó sin respiración al verlo. Era precioso. Se puso de rodillas junto al animal que abrió los ojos cuando lo acarició y emitió pequeños gemidos. Enternecida, Candy lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó, echándose a reír cuando el cachorro le lamió la barbilla. Lágrimas de sorpresa y gratitud rodaban incesantes por sus mejillas, Terry se acuclilló junto a ella.

—Ya está vacunado, registrado y es todo tuyo. Ahora ya sólo tienes que ponerle un nombre y... Candy —exclamó cuando vio las lágrimas en su rostro.

—Gracias —musitó ella emocionada, sonriéndole -Oh gracias Terry, es la cosa más bonita que... —y de un modo impulsivo le puso una mano en el cuello e hizo que bajara la cabeza estampando un beso en sus labios. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se sonrojó profusamente y apartó el rostro volviendo a centrar su atención en el perrito.

—Lo llamaré Miena. ¿Verdad que es precioso? —murmuró.

Pero Terry permaneció callado, aun aturdido por la inesperada reacción de ella. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura inclinada de Candy. Aquella era la primera vez que la veía feliz desde que llegara a Grandland.

—Bueno, me temo que tengo que volver al trabajo —dijo tras un ligero carraspeo. Candy se incorporó también con el animal en los brazos y buscó sus ojos como tratando de hallar algo en ellos.

—Por qué? —le preguntó en un susurro. Terry puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la joven.

—Tal vez porque me gusta verte feliz.

—Cuidaré muy bien de él, te lo prometo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás —asintió Terry y se marchó dejándola con el cachorro.

Las leo pronto. Abrazos


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola. Como están?. Ya sé que me desaparecí pero aquí les dejo regalito de navidad, un poco atrasado pero con mucho cariño **

**FELICES FIESTAS!**

**Capítulo 9**

Candy y Miena se hicieron inseparables a partir de entonces. El cachorrillo la seguía en sus paseos por el rancho y se acurrucaba en un rincón cuando Candy ayudaba a la señora Dorothy en la cocina.

Una tarde que estaba particularmente aburrida, entró seguida de Miena en el estudio para preguntarle a Terry si, por entretenerse, podía ayudarlo en alguna cosa.

—Ah, aquí vienes con tu perro guardián —farfulló él divertido al levantar la vista de un libro de cuentas que estaba revisando.

—Verdad que es adorable? —se rió Candy. El cachorro estaba teniendo un efecto extraordinario en ella, devolviéndole la alegría y la vitalidad. Además, la vulnerabilidad del animalito hacía salir los instintos protectores de la joven, como en una singular ocasión que Karen le había referido a su hermano.

—Me han dicho que ya has peleado con otros perros por él, como buena madre sobre protectora —mencionó refiriéndose a eso. Ella se sonrojó.

—Bueno, era un perro enorme —se excusó— No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Miena.

—Qué fue lo que le tiraste? —inquirió él, intentando acordarse— ¡Ah sí, unas zanahorias...y tu zapato— dijo entre carcajadas.

Candy se sonrojó aún más.

—Bueno, el caso es que funcionó, lo ahuyenté. Además, como sigas burlándote pondré a Miena contra ti.

Pero el perrito se había acercado Terry y estaba lamiéndole la mano y meneando la cola, Terry le dirigió una mirada elocuente a su dueña.

—Traidor —increpó Candy al animal.

—Déjalo, no puede evitarlo, me adora —replicó Terry enarcando una ceja engreídamente—Todas las criaturitas pequeñas me adoran, perros, gatos, niños...mosquitos

Candy se rió —Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos?— le preguntó sin pensar.

Los ojos de Terry se elevaron hacia los suyos, y de pronto descendieron hasta el vientre de la joven, permaneciendo allí tanto tiempo que Candy entreabrió los labios inconscientemente sintiéndose acalorada y notó que su cuerpo respondía de maneras que solo una vez había sentido. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y la joven lo observó sin aliento mientras la ardiente mirada masculina bajaba hasta sus labios y volvía a subir. Terry se puso de pie, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras rodeaba la mesa para ir junto a ella. Se colocó tan cerca que la joven podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su aliento contra su frente.

—Nunca me permito siquiera pensar en ello —le dijo— ¿Sabes por qué?

Candy meneó la cabeza muy despacio.

—Porque no quiero que ellos puedan pasar por lo que mi hermana y yo pasamos con nuestra madre. No podría soportar que no fueran queridos, o que algo les sucediera. Nuestros genes están corrompidos por malas personas como ella, además serían una atadura.

Sin embargo, ella apenas estaba escuchándolo.

—Pero eres tan guapo... —murmuró involuntariamente— Sería... una lástima que no tuvieras hijos. Serían unos niños tan hermosos.

El ritmo del corazón de Terry se disparó. Jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer.

—Y tú? —inquirió tratando de controlarse.

—Nunca quise tenerlos con él —murmuró Candy con voz entrecortada— Me aseguré de evitarlo, aun qué se decía que el no podía procrear. Pero aun así no quise correr riesgo, así que hice lo necesario

Terry pareció tensarse.

—Quieres decir... de modo permanente? —preguntó con una nota de ansiedad que Candy no supo a qué atribuir.

— Oh no, tomaba remedios —contestó ella. Terry, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y Candy lo advirtió, lo miró extrañada.

—Hay alguna razón por la que te importaría el que no pudiera tener hijos? —inquirió quedándose de piedra al darse cuenta de lo directa que había sido. Terry estaba aún más sorprendido que ella. Se quedó mirándola un momento, completamente en blanco, y después frunció el ceño y escudriñó en sus ojos como buscando la respuesta hasta hacerla sonrojar.

—No lo sé.

Se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus labios con los pulgares.

—No cierres los ojos — le dijo con voz ronca, inclinándose despacio hacia ella—Quiero que sepas todo el tiempo que soy yo. Todo el tiempo...

«Como si pudiera olvidarlo...» se dijo Candy hecha un manojo de nervios. Y la boca masculina descendió sobre la suya, tomándola en un sensual beso. Candy se tensó y puso las manos en los bordes de su camisa, como para mantener el espacio vital entre ellos pero Terry no se detuvo. Con una mano él le acariciaba la mejilla y la otra bajó hasta su espalda, atraiéndola hacia él. Mientras se besaban no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos y Terry pudo ver cómo se dilataron las pupilas de la joven cuando se movió y sus senos se frotaron contra su ancho tórax. La mano en el hueco de su espalda la atrajo aún más hacia él y Candy sintió cómo uno de los fuertes muslos de Terry se introducía entre los suyos provocando un contacto muy íntimo que ella había casi olvidado.

Terry levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Su respiración se había tornado tan entrecortada como la de ella. La mano que tenía contra la mejilla de Candy descendió hasta los labios, trazando su contorno con los dedos, al tiempo que la otra la atrajo aún más hacia él; esto la hizo apreciar cierto cambio en la anatomía masculina que la turbó. Instintivamente trató de apartarse de él pero Terry dio un paso atrás, quedándose sentado en el borde de su escritorio y tiró de ella al mismo tiempo que abría las piernas y la aprisionaba entre ellas.

Candy se sonrojó profusamente y no era capaz de alzar su vista más allá de la barbilla de Terry.

—Mírame Candy —le susurró él. Ella obedeció y Terry vio en sus ojos timidez, aprehensión, miedo y excitación, todo a la vez.

Él entreabrió los labios para dejar escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, y sus manos la alzaron un poco hacia él, colocándole en una posición todavía más íntima. Gimió ante las maravillosas sensaciones que lo invadieron y apretó los dientes para contenerse. La mantuvo allí con firmeza, emitiendo un suave gruñido por el placer que le produjo involuntariamente Candy al moverse nerviosa para apartarse de él.

—Terry..! —protestó enfebrecida al ver que él no la dejaba ir.

—Quiero que sientas el placer que me da tenerte tan cerca de mí Candy —le dijo él mirándose en sus ojos—¿Te da vergüenza?

—Es que lo que he hecho contigo aquel día en el Club... —balbució ella.

—No debes de apenarte por reaccionar así nuevamente, ahora todo es tan distinto —dijo Terry, Sus ojos descendieron hasta la blusa de Candy, donde claramente se marcaban los pezones de la joven. Ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba tratando de averiguar y no pudo menos que pensar que su cuerpo era un traidor por delatarle.

Una de las largas piernas de Terry rodeó las de ella a la altura de la rodilla, sosteniéndola contra él, mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de la blusa. Terry la miró a los ojos y fue subiendo la mano hasta alcanzar el sostén de encaje. Acarició un pezón con el índice y el pulgar y notó cómo Candy se estremecía de arriba abajo.

—Es aquí donde ese bastardo te hirió? — Ella tragó saliva.

—No. Es... es el otro —respondió en un hilo de voz.

—Tendré mucho cuidado —le prometió Terry— No tengas miedo.

Terry alargó la mano por detrás de su espalda para alcanzar el enganche del sostén, lo desabrochó, y segundos más tarde su mano había tomado uno de sus senos desnudos haciéndola gemir extasiada.

Retiró la mano un momento y con las dos tomó el dobladillo y empezó a levantar la tela. Candy trató de detenerlo agarrando sus muñecas pero él sacudió la cabeza y siguió subiéndole la blusa y el sostén hasta dejar sus pechos al descubierto.

El impacto de su mirada sobre su cuerpo hizo que Candy se quedara muy quieta. Terry observó en silencio la fina y alargada cicatriz donde todavía se podían apreciar los lugares donde habían estado los puntos de sutura apenas retirados. Apretó la mandíbula furioso con el hombre que lo había hecho y desvió sus ojos hacia el otro seno admirando largo rato su perfección, su firmeza, y el erecto y rosado pezón.

Cuando Candy vio cómo inclinaba la cabeza, estaba demasiado hipnotizada como para darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y cuando abrió la boca sobre su seno indemne y comenzó a succionar se puso tensa y un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta. Terry se apartó al momento, para ver si había sido pasión o temor lo que la había hecho emitir ese sonido.

—Te hago daño? —le preguntó suavemente. Candy se mordió el labio inferior, dudando entre decirle la verdad o una mentira, pero Terry no necesitaba que contestara. Podía leer la respuesta en sus ojos.

—No tienes que avergonzarte —le susurró— Yo también estoy disfrutando. Eres tan suave... Cuando pongo mis labios sobre tu pecho es como si estuviera tocando pétalos de rosa.

Se inclinó de nuevo y esta vez ella no se resistió en absoluto sino que le dejó hacer, jadeando suavemente mientras él succionaba hasta hacerla temblar.

Terry la alzó en sus brazos y de pronto Candy se encontró tumbada sobre la mesa, entre un mar de papeles. Los labios masculinos se posaron de nuevo sobre los suyos, besándola con insistencia, mientras que una mano se introducía por entre sus muslos abriéndole las piernas. Terry empujó sus caderas contra las de ella y la joven pudo sentir su excitación a pesar incluso de la tela de sus bragas entre ellos. Candy jadeó y se impulsó hacia arriba frenética, tratando de estar aún más cerca de él, al tiempo que las manos de Terry se colocaron debajo de sus nalgas, empujándola también hacia él en un ritmo enloquecedor.

Candy le clavó las uñas en los hombros y se estremeció, emitiendo unos gemidos tan intensos que los labios de Terry, que habían vuelto a apoderarse de su seno, tuvieron que abandonarlo para ahogarlos. Terry estaba casi tan perdido en el placer como ella y siguió sacudiendo sus caderas contra las de ella en un auténtico delirio y de su garganta escapó un gruñido gutural de placer.

Candy nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así pudiese ocurrir entre un hombre y una mujer cuando estaban completamente vestidos. Mordió el labio inferior de Terry hundiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos castaños, sin dejar de moverse debajo de él, dejándose llevar por el frenesí hasta que las oleadas de placer que la invadían comenzaron a hacerla convulsionarse. Y, a pesar de todo, aquello no era suficiente, y no había manera de estar más cerca de él de lo que ya lo estaba a menos que...

Terry se dio cuenta entonces de lo lejos que estaban yendo y sus manos se aferraron con brusquedad a las caderas femeninas intentando detener su movimiento.

—No... —jadeó él, apartándose de ella mientras aún estaba a tiempo y apoyándose en la pared—Dios Candy, no...no otra vez.

Ella se incorporó, mirándolo sin comprender y con el movimiento la blusa volvió a caer, ocultando su torso desnudo.

—¿Por qué has parado Terry? —inquirió consumida por el deseo —No quería que pararas...al contrario, quería…quiero sentirte nuevamente.

Pero él había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y estaba apretando los dientes, luchando por controlar la desesperada necesidad de poseerla.

—Terry, por favor... —le rogó ella yendo hacia él y poniendo las manos sobre su pecho. Él abrió los ojos y apartó el rostro.

—No. Si seguimos no podré parar y podría dejarte embarazada, ya no eres una niña, existe el riesgo —masculló.

Tal y como lo había dicho, parecía que aquello pudiera ser el fin del mundo para él. Y entonces Candy recordó sus palabras: no quería tener hijos, no quería ataduras... Lo había olvidado en medio de los besos y las caricias, pero él no. Se había dejado llevar igual que ella, pero no hasta el punto de olvidar las posibles consecuencias. Candy respiro temblorosa.

—Sí —musitó al cabo de un rato, bajando la vista—Qué tonta soy... haber olvidado eso...

Terry apenas podía oírla. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado por un dolor que no había experimentado desde sus años de adolescente en la entrepierna.

—Candy, no lo hagas más difícil... —le rogó. Ella se apartó mientras él se concentraba en su respiración, hasta que la rigidez de su cuerpo empezó a disiparse. Candy lo observó, registrando en su mente cada uno de los detalles que delataban su deseo y cómo lentamente, muy lentamente, iba logrando dominarlo.

—Deja de mirarme, ¿quieres? —masculló él azorado.

—Tengo curiosidad —dijo ella con sinceridad— Aquella vez no pude apreciarte bien en este estado..

Terry la atravesó con la mirada.

—Estarás orgullosa de haberme puesto así —le dijo sarcástico.

—En cierto modo sí —respondió ella—¿Siempre duele cuando intentan contenerse?

El soltó una risa de incredulidad.

—Oh, por amor de Dios... —farfulló como si no pudiera creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación.

—Bueno, pero ¿les pasa o no? —insistió Candy— Neal decía que él no podía controlarse y que le dolía mucho que por eso no podía…. pero eso no es cierto ¿verdad?

Terry resopló.

—Depende de lo excitado que uno esté —masculló entornando los ojos— ¿Lo excitabas hasta el punto que me has excitado a mí y luego lo rechazabas?

Candy se puso lívida. No comprendía que era la frustración de Terry la que hablaba, la frustración por no permitirse a sí mismo amarla como deseaba, el miedo de comprometerse con ella y que Candy siendo aun tan joven, no quisiera pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, que se hartara, que se aburriera, y terminara abandonándolo, y ella atribuyó sus crueles palabras a que seguía sin creer que ella no tenía la culpa del sufrimiento de su primo. Candy dio un paso atrás.

—No hubiera podido excitarlo de ningún modo aunque hubiera sido una prostituta —le dijo herida— El siempre me acusaba de ser frígida pero la realidad era que él...

La ira por la actitud de Terry la estaba sacudiendo de tal modo que no pudo terminar la frase.

—Qué era? —inquirió él. Candy dejó escapar una risa amarga. ¿La creería siquiera si se lo dijera?

—Acaso importa ya? —le espetó—Está muerto.

Y salió del estudio sin mirar atrás.

/ /

A la hora de la cena, Candy se encontró con que sólo había dos platos en la mesa. Karen y ella se sentaron a comer sin esperar a Terry y observó que su amiga parecía muy callada pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —se decidió a preguntarle al fin. Karen contrajo el rostro.

—La verdad es que no estoy muy segura —contestó—. ¿Han discutido Terry y tú?

Candy bajó rápidamente la vista.

—Más o menos —murmuró— ¿Por qué?

—Parece ser que esta tarde salió de viaje, llamó a la señora Dorothy desde la estación para decirle que se iba a Nueva Inglaterra... sin cambiarse, ni hacer maletas...

Candy sintió como si la hubieran golpeado. Sabía muy bien porqué se había marchado. Tras lo ocurrido entre ellos en el estudio, su mente retorcida debía estar imaginando que iba detrás de él, que había estado tratando de seducirlo para que se casara con ella y por eso se había apresurado a poner tierra de por medio. Podía esperar cualquier cosa de él después de que le hubiera dado a entender nuevamente que creía que ella había sido la culpable de que Neal se diera a la bebida y se hubiera matado por negarle su cuerpo.

—Ya veo —murmuró al darse cuenta de que Karen estaba esperando a que dijera algo.

—Y parece ser que se marchaba con Susana.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Candy soltó el tenedor y rompió a llorar amargamente.

—Oh, Dios mío, esto es exactamente lo que me temía —murmuró Karen con tristeza, levantándose y yendo a sentarse junto a su amiga, abrazándola en un intento de consolarla—Pobre Candy, el amor no muere por mucho que uno trate de ignorarlo ¿No es cierto? A pesar del modo en que te ha tratado sigues enamorada de él.

— ¡Lo odio¡ lo odio! —sollozó Candy angustiada.

—Lo sé. Es un bruto —asintió Karen sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y poniéndolo en su mano.

—Sigue pensando que Neal murió por mi culpa —gimoteó Candy

—Por supuesto que no piensa eso —replicó Karen—Lo que pasa es que está convencido de que es demasiado mayor para ti y no quiere aceptar el hecho de que están hechos el uno para el otro. Le van quedando cada vez menos excusas, y por esa razón salta con las cosas más absurdas. No creas nada de lo que te diga, Candy. Ha dejado que lo que le ocurrió a nuestro padre lo obsesione y está afectando a su vida. Y lo peor es que no sólo se está haciendo daño a sí mismo sino que también te lo está haciendo a ti.

A pesar de sus palabras, Candy lloró hasta que se no quedaron lagrimas y le dolió la garganta.

—No puedo quedarme aquí —dijo sonándose con el pañuelo que le había dado Karen cuando estuvo más calmada—Todo esto está destrozándome...

—Lo sé, pero ¿Crees que estás bien como para...?

—Estoy bien —la cortó Candy tajante— El otro día, Terry me adelantó algo de dinero del fideicomiso, y de momento me las arreglare con eso. Además, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Voy a buscar un trabajo, y lo encontraré. Tiene que haber algo en Chicago, como camarera, o lo que sea.

Karen contrajo el rostro.

—Escucha Candy, no puedes...

—Tengo que hacerlo! —exclamó Candy atormentada—Si me quedo terminaré hincándome de rodillas ante él, suplicándole un poco de afecto. ¿Es que no lo ves, Karen ¡Lo amo!

Su amiga se mordió el labio inferior.

—Te lo está poniendo realmente difícil ¿No es verdad?

—Es mucho peor —murmuró Candy, dejando escapar una risa amarga— No quiere ninguna clase de compromiso, no quiere niños, y mucho menos a mí. Me lo dijo antes de marcharse — añadió, sin referirle lo que había ocurrido en el estudio.

—Terry me matará cuando vuelva y vea que te has ido —dijo Karen

—No es verdad —replicó su amiga con pesadumbre—Se sentirá aliviado.

**Abrazos **


	10. Chapter 10

**FELIZ AÑO 2015!**

**Que sea un año lleno de salud, amor y muchas bendiciones.**

**Capítulo 10**

Al día siguiente Candy estaba ya en Chicago.

—Si necesitas algo avísame por favor —le dijo Karen cuando su amiga estuvo instalada—Vendré el sábado próximo con Miena—se quedó mirándola un momento vacilante—¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Pues claro que sí. Esto es Chicago, no Lakewood —murmuró Candy con una sonrisa fingida. Karen solo meneó la cabeza.

—Deberíamos haber hecho esto antes —le dijo—Tenía la esperanza de que mi hermano se diese cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo pero parece que me equivoqué. Supongo que se está haciendo demasiado viejo para cambiar.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Si hubiera querido casarse ya lo habría hecho, Me he dejado llevar por mis sueños. Qué absurdo ¿No?, que lleve años enamorada de un hombre que no siente nada por mí...

Karen suspiró con tristeza.

—Te veré en unos días. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Candy le aseguró que lo haría y fue al vestíbulo para despedirla. Pasó el resto del día sintiéndose muy sola, ansiando que sonara el teléfono, que fuera Terry quien la llamaba para decirle que todo era un error. Pero no ocurrió y a la mañana siguiente Candy se había hecho ya a la idea de un futuro sin él.

Karen le había dado un par de direcciones de sitios donde podía acudir en busca de trabajo y no sólo fue a esos sino también a otros que encontró en el periódico. Tuvo la suerte de estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento justo. Una de las ofertas era de dama de compañía, aunque Candy no contaba con experiencia, la mujer que la entrevistó le dijo que era exactamente el perfil que estaban buscando y que querían que empezara inmediatamente.

Y así, dos días después, Candy estaba ya trabajando. Consistía en ser compañía de una agradable anciana cuyos hijos vivían demasiado lejos y no podían estar al pendiente de ella; platicaron, le leyó algo, y se quedo con ella hasta la hora en que la anciana se retiro a descansar. Cuando llegó al apartamento al final de la jornada estaba rendida porque no estaba acostumbrada a tanta actividad, pero era un cansancio gratificante. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía útil, sentía que había tomado las riendas de su vida, y que poco a poco superaría sus miedos y tristezas.

Para el sábado, cuando llegó Karen con un excitado Miena, Candy estaba radiante. Se veía sonrosada, las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido, su blanca piel brillaba más —¡Estás estupenda! —exclamó Karen—¡No puedo creerme lo bien que te ha sentado Chicago Candy.

—Nunca había imaginado lo maravilloso que podía ser ganarse una misma la vida y poder hacer lo que quieras, sin tener que depender de nadie. Con el sueldo que tengo ni siquiera necesitaré el dinero del fideicomiso y podré pagarte el alquiler del apartamento —le dijo, agachándose para acariciar al impaciente perrito—Dios mío, cómo has crecido en estos días Miena. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos...!

También echaba de menos a Terry pero estaba esforzándose por no pensar en él. No podía dejar que pensara que estaba penando por él.

/ /

—Como que Candy se ha ido?! —exclamó Terry fuera de sí cuando regresó dos semanas después mientras cenaban—¿Cuándo?

Karen contrajo el rostro. Sabía que no se lo iba a tomar bien.

—El día después de marcharte tú. Le he dejado nuestro apartamento en alquiler. Ha encontrado un trabajo como dama de compañía, se ve feliz.

A Terry le llevó un momento hacerse a las noticias. No había imaginado que Candy se marcharía. Él se había ido con la esperanza de controlar su pasión antes de cometer otra estupidez y lastimarla. Lo que había ocurrido aquel día en el estudio había sido tan increíble que apenas había podido conciliar el sueño los días que siguieron.

Estaba loco por ella pero no podía ceder, tenía que apartarse de ella porque era lo mejor para ambos. Aquello era lo que se había dicho el día que tomó el tren, pero tras semanas de negar sus sentimientos, lo único que había conseguido era frustrarse aún más. Sólo podía pensar en los dos angustiosos años que había pasado con la rata de Neal . Lo único que había pretendido era ahorrarle el calvario de atarse a un hombre mucho mayor que ella y acabar siendo infeliz. Pero, a pesar de sus nobles y tontos motivos, le había causado tanto dolor...mucho dolor, angustias, tristeza... que imbécil había sido.

—Por cierto ¿cómo está Susana? —preguntó Karen de repente en un tono sarcástico, mientras cortaba un trozo de carne de su plato. Terry la miró contrariado.

—No lo sé, bien, supongo.

-Como que no lo sabes?, ¿Acaso la perdiste en Nueva York?—lo picó ella. Terry alzó la vista y la miró furibundo.

—Nos encontramos en la estación, pero no íbamos juntos.

—Pero tú le dijiste a la señora Dorothy que...

Terry gruñó de pura frustración. ¿Era eso lo que Candy había creído?, que se había marchado con Susana después de lo que habían compartido?

—Da igual que fuera un malentendido —replicó su hermana— El modo en que la has tratado todo este tiempo... —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza— Candy se pasó toda la noche llorando después de que te fueras —añadió sin sentir lástima por él cuando palideció— Se marchó de aquí maldiciéndote, pero el sábado siguiente cuando la vi, estaba resplandeciente, feliz . Ni siquiera te mencionó.

Terry miró furioso a su hermana que siguió comiendo tranquilamente como si no ocurriera nada.

—Mmm... esto está delicioso —murmuró—. ¿Has perdido el apetito?

Terry apartó su plato indignado.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué te irritas? Todo este tiempo no has hecho más que decir que la querías fuera de tu vida y al final lo has conseguido. ¿No estás contento?

Terry no contestó sino que apuró malhumorado el café que quedaba en su taza.

—Además, eres demasiado grande para ella ¿Recuerdas? —insistió Karen, poniendo el dedo en la llaga, y aun no terminaba— Y ademas tampoco quieres hijos. Candy todavía es joven, muy joven y está a tiempo de volver a casarse y formar una hermosa familia. Y hablando de formar una familia... Eso mismo me dijo el señor James el otro día de su hijo Archie, que estaba pensando que ya era hora de sentar la cabeza y formar una familia —sus ojos brillaron maliciosos al ver cómo Terry apretaba la mandíbula—Oye ¿No le habías encontrado un trabajo en Chicago a Archie? Oh!, ¿Verdad que sería increíble que se encontrara con Candy? A lo mejor acaban casándose y formando esa familia que ambos desean.

Terry se levantó de la mesa, con tales náuseas que no podía ni mirar la comida que quedaba sobre la mesa. Fue hasta su estudio sin ver siquiera por dónde iba y dio un portazo tras de sí. Abrió el mueble bar que tenía allí y sacó una botella de whisky. «No», se dijo a sí mismo, «ésa no es la respuesta». Se quedó mirando un buen rato la botella y el vaso en su mano.

—Y por qué no? —masculló irritado sirviéndose un trago. Una hora más tarde, Karen lo encontró derrumbado sobre el escritorio, completamente ebrio.

—Pobre hermano mío ... —murmuró la joven chasqueando la lengua— Eres incapaz de hacer la menor concesión ¿No es cierto?

—Me ha dejado...ella no me quiere más, nunca me ha querido— balbuceaba Terry entre palabras intangibles por su estado de ebriedad

- No, tú la dejaste marchar a ella —corrigió Karen— Candy siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, pero ambos son tan testarudos.

—No —replicó él obstinadamente—Nunca me ha amado, es demasiado joven para saber lo que es el amor.

—La edad no tiene nada que ver con el amor Terry -le dijo su hermana— Todos estos años te ha querido pero tú no has hecho más que apartarla de ti. Tú eres lo único que ella quiere en el mundo, aun con la "gran" diferencia de edad y tu endemoniado carácter.

-Dios, no, no...¡Que no entiendes?, sí, aun soy joven, muy joven, pero ella lo es más, es tan solo una niña. Hay cosas que aun tendrá que descubrir, y quizá yo ya no tenga el tiempo, la paciencia y las ganas de hacerlo por que ya lo he hecho.

-Pero lo redescubrirías a su lado, ¡por Dios Terrence Graham Grandchester tercero!, ni que fueras un maldito anciano a punto de morir, ¡abre los ojos!.

-Y si se cansa?, y si se aburre?, si se harta, si me deja igual que nuestra madre a papá?, que hay de eso, que hay de tener hijos y que ella se de cuenta más adelante, dentro de diez años que no era esa vida la que quería; Me moriría Karen, si ya ahora estoy condenado, si ella me dejase después de compartir parte de su vida conmigo, simplemente me muero.

Karen frunció el ceño y se quedó de piedra mirándolo con incredulidad. ¡Estaba admitiendo que estaba enamorado de ella!

—Terry... —lo llamó suavemente. Él se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y estaba balanceándose en el asiento, adelante y atrás, mientras murmuraba:

—No he querido a nadie más... a nadie más... desde la primera vez que la vi... La amo tanto... la amo más que a mi vida...pero me daba miedo, miedo de que ella cambiara sus sentimientos al ser aun una chiquilla cuando la conocí, y aquel día cuando….-Exhaló un profundo suspiro y volvió a derrumbarse sobre la mesa.

Karen meneo la cabeza tristemente. Era tan absurdo que dos personas que se amaban de aquel modo no pudieran estar juntas... Haciendo que se apoyara en ella lo llevó al sofá y lo hizo echarse allí cubriéndolo con una manta que había en el armario. Después apagó la luz y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A la mañana siguiente, para sorpresa de Karen, Terry apareció a la hora de desayunar afeitado, duchado, y con una expresión muy tranquila como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior. Cuando ocupó su asiento en la mesa miró a su hermana con cierta altivez como desafiándola a decir algo. Pero Karen estaba demasiado contrariada como para atreverse.

—Emm... hoy tengo que ir a Chicago por un asunto de trabajo —le dijo a su hermano— A lo mejor paso la noche allí con Candy, si termino muy tarde.

—Estupendo.

Karen se quedó mirándolo.

—Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte? -Terry estaba untándose una tostada y no la miró.

—No.

Karen meneó la cabeza incrédula y se sirvió otra taza de café.

—Has desperdiciado varios años de tu vida siendo un tonto —le dijo— y aun así te niegas a cambiar de actitud... Puede que Candy vuelva a casarse, pero es a ti a quien ama. ¿Permitirás que se case otra vez con alguien a cuyo lado no podrá ser feliz?

Terry no reaccionó en absoluto.

—Es su vida. Tiene derecho a cometer sus propios errores.

—Enamorarse de ti es el mayor error que cometió jamás —farfulló Karen con dureza dejando la taza sobre la mesa—Nunca ha dejado de amarte, a pesar de que tú no has hecho más que herirla y ser cruel con ella —se levantó de la mesa, mirándolo irritada— Ojalá nunca me hubiera hecho amiga de ella. Así tal vez le habría ahorrado todos sus sufrimientos.

Los ojos azules de Terry se elevaron amenazadores hacia los suyos.

—No tienes derecho a entrometerte en mi vida, Karen, ni en la de Candy.

—No me estoy entrometiendo —replicó ella—No pienso volver a intentar hacer de Cupido, te doy mi palabra, pero a cambio espero que consideres al menos mantenerte alejado de ella para que pueda vivir en paz, que rehaga su vida, y dejarla que sea muy, muy feliz.

Terry bajó la vista al plato.

—Eso es lo que he pretendido siempre —murmuró.

Karen vaciló, sintiéndose mal, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Había tratado de hacerle ver que estaba siendo un cabezota, pero él simplemente se negaba a dejarse ayudar.

Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chicas ha sido nuevamente un placer escribir esta adaptación. Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje, gracias por sus mensajes y por ser tan bellas. Este es el ultimo capitulo, con un pequeñísimo epilogo que espero les agrade ya que en no es parte de la historia original. Besos y espero que nos leemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 11**

Tal y como había vaticinado Karen, Candy había chocado un día con Archie en las calles de Chicago, y la joven se había sentido muy feliz de encontrarse con una cara conocida. Retomaron su incipiente amistad y empezaron a quedar en verse un día, y luego otro, y otro...

Karen se quedó a pasar la noche con su amiga como le había dicho a su hermano. No mencionó nada de su conversación Con Terry ni de que se había emborrachado hasta el punto que fue capaz de confesar su amor por ella. Candy sí mencionó a Archie, Le dijo que había decidido que seguir con su amor imposible y mal correspondido por Terry no haría más que acabar con ella, que ahora trataría de sacarlo de su cabeza pero principalmente de su corazón y aun que sea un poco, se sentía bien.

Era una buena actriz, se dijo Karen, que a pesar de todo conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que se estaba haciendo la fuerte. Sin embargo, ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, y no podía sino esperar que Archie, si iba a ser finalmente quien se casara con ella, la hiciera feliz. Candy se merecía ser feliz.

Lo que Karen ignoraba, era que no había sentimientos de esa índole entre el joven y su amiga. Simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y de hecho, Archie ya estaba enamorado de otra persona, una mujer casada, lo cuál hacía su idilio tan imposible como el de Candy y ese había sido un punto más en común que los había acercado.

A los dos les encantaba charlar, y así, se convirtió en una costumbre que ambos pasaran horas en el departamento de ella contándose cosas triviales o importantes. Cuando Karen se enteró de lo inocente que era su relación lo encontró muy divertido, y se unió a ellos, haciéndose también amiga de Archie.

/ /

—Últimamente vas mucho a Chicago —comentó Terry una noche durante la cena.

—Es que lo paso muy bien con Candy... y con Archie.

Terry se puso rígido.

-Archie?

—Sí, tiene gracia ¿Verdad?, Al final acabaron por encontrarse, no te lo dije, sabía que podría pasar... Chicago no es una ciudad tan grande... y me entere que los viernes quedan por la noche para hacer agradables veladas, no sé los demás días pero Creo que están pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

—¡Está acostándose con él en ¡MI! apartamento!? —rugió Terry. Karen lo miró asombrada.

—Por amor de Dios Terry, escúchate... ¿Es ésa la clase de mujer que crees que es Candy?

Terry estaba rabiando de celos y no podía pensar con claridad por las violentas emociones que lo sacudían. Candy... con Archie.

—Después de su matrimonio con un hombre que la maltrataba ¿crees que va a ir saltando de cama en cama?. lo que vivió con Neal debió ser tan espantoso que Probablemente incluso le dé pánico tener relaciones íntimas...

—No conmigo —masculló él sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Karen abrió mucho los ojos. Se había quedado de una pieza—No me pongas esa cara Karen, no es como te imaginas, no me he aprovechando de su estado emocional, podría hacerle creer que tengo otras intenciones, bueno, más bien ilusionarla

—Oh,... Terry, por favor, otra vez no... —murmuró ella, riéndose con incredulidad. ¿Cuánto más iba a seguir con esa tontería?, dios, se comportaba como si él fuera el menor de edad.

—No, escúchame. ¿ Que no recuerdas lo mal que lo pasamos cuando éramos niños por lo que ocurrió entre nuestros padres?

—Lo recuerdo muy bien, pero tú lo has trastocado —replicó ella—. Nuestra madre nunca amó a nuestro padre. Se casó con él porque era rico e influyente y nunca nos quiso a nosotros porque interferíamos con su estilo de vida. ella odiaba tener ataduras o responsabilidades, Fue papá quien insistió en que quería tener hijos.

—Pero ella debía estar al menos un poco enamorada de él cuando se casaron, pero era tan joven, una niña, tenia catorce años por eso la abumo la vida de una mujer casada con dos hijos antes de los dieciocho años—insistió él.

—Ni siquiera tú te crees eso —le espetó ella—Es sólo algo a lo que te has aferrado todo este tiempo para evitar tus sentimientos por Candy. Nada, absolutamente nada tiene que ver la historia de nuestros padres contigo y con ella, ustedes se aman, verdaderamente se aman. Candy te adora Terrence.

/ /

El domingo Candy se levantó tarde, se cambio y se sentó en el sofá a desayunar decidida a haraganear todo el día. De pronto aquella paz y quietud se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Candy suspiro pensando que se trataría de algún vecino molesto por el ruido echo el día anterior, si a las risas de ella y Archie se le podría llamar ruidos. Se levantó sin ponerse siquiera las sandalias. Sin embargo, al asomarse a la mirilla, el corazón le dio un vuelco. El hombre que había al otro lado de la puerta era Terrence Grandchester. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos apoyándose en la puerta con el pulso acelerado.

—Candy, abre.

—Cómo sabes que estoy en casa? —le espetó ella enfadada— ¡Podría haber salido!

—Si me estás respondiendo es obvio que estás.

Ella suspiró con pesadez. ¿Por qué no habría mantenido la bocota cerrada...? Se giró, quitó la cadena y abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado, después de todo Terry podría tirar la puerta si así lo quisiese.

—Pasa —masculló— después de todo, éste es tu departamento.

Terry entró y la siguió hasta la sala, dejando su saco en el perchero de la entrada. Iba vestido con traje y corbata, y tenía un aspecto muy formal, demasiado guapo y varonil para la sanidad mental de Candy.

—Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó sentándose en uno de los sofás. Candy ocupó el que estaba enfrente y se cruzó de brazos tomando una postura defensiva.

—Bien —murmuró— No he destrozado los muebles ni nada parecido, como puedes ver —añadió al ver que él estaba mirando en derredor como escrutándolo todo.

—Tampoco te has revolcado en el sofá con tu amigo Archie algún viernes por la noche? — le pregunto en un tono sarcástico sin poder evitarlo. Eran los celos los que hablaban por él. Candy alzó la vista hacia él y vio que sus ojos relampagueaban furiosos pero no se amilanó. Había ganado confianza en sí misma y no contestó siquiera a aquella provocación. Terry la miró impresionado.

—Tranquila, en realidad no me importa nada lo que hagas con Archie —mintió. «Como si no lo supiera ya», se dijo Candy No había sabido nada de él desde que se marchara a Nueva York casi dos meses atrás. ¿Podía haber un indicador más claro de que no tenía el más mínimo interés en ella? lo miró fijamente y advirtió que parecía cansado, muy cansado.

—No tienes buen aspecto —murmuró involuntariamente en un tono suave. Terry se puso tenso al instante—Oh, perdóname, ya sé que no quieres que me preocupe por ti. Dios no permita que vuelva a ocurrir...

Terry se puso en pie, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y fue hasta el amplio ventanal.

—Por qué has venido, Terry? — Suspiro hastiada al ver que él se había quedado callado.

—Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien —respondió él sin volverse. Candy se cuidó de hacerse ilusiones por esas palabras.

—Pues lo estoy —dijo— Estoy bien y tengo un trabajo y estoy haciendo amigos y no necesitaré siquiera el dinero del fideicomiso. Puedes entregarlo para alguna obra benéfica si quieres.

Terry se volvió con el ceño fruncido.

—No irás a hacerte pasar ahora por la buena samaritana ¿Verdad? Ese dinero es tuyo.

—No pretendo hacerme pasar por nada. Ya te dije que no quería el dinero de Neal

—No hay ninguna cláusula que diga que puedas rechazar ese dinero. Si no lo quieres se quedará en el banco sin que nadie lo toque.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual. No me casé con Neal por su dinero sino por la ayuda que nos prestó a mi padre y a mí. Al menos hizo una cosa buena en su vida —dijo con ironía.

—Por qué no recurriste a mí Candy? —inquirió Terry

— Después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta del club? -pregunto con ironía- Ese día dejaste muy claro que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo. Sólo viniste una vez a mi casa cuando mi padre estaba enfermo y cuando lo hiciste...

—Lo sé, cuando lo hice no tuve una sola palabra para ti —murmuró él terminando su frase. Hubo un prolongado silencio.

—¿Qué sientes por Archie? —le preguntó él — Y por amor de Dios, no me digas que no es asunto mío.

—No lo es —dijo ella—Pero te lo diré, es mi amigo, y le tengo cariño.

—¿No estás enamorada de él?

Los ojos de Candy contestaron a esa pregunta antes de que apartara el rostro.

—Me gusta, pero no estoy preparada para una relación —añadió con firmeza— Acabo de salir de un matrimonio cruel.

—Lo sé —murmuró él observándola largamente— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Eres feliz?

Alguien realmente lo es? —le espetó ella con un cinismo que no cuadraba con sus años—Estoy... bien, me siento contenta con lo que tengo y he logrado en estos meses.

«Contenta», repitió Terry para sus adentros. Era una palabra demasiado tibia para alguien como Candy que había brillado como la más hermosa de las estrellas del firmamento antes de su matrimonio con Neal. Lo cierto, se dijo, es que a lo largo de aquellos años no había hecho nada por hacerla feliz. Sólo había pensado en sí mismo, en cómo protegerse, en cómo evitar que le rompieran el corazón. Nunca se había parado a considerar el daño que le estaba haciendo a ella con su indiferencia y su crueldad.

—Supongo que habrá habido una infinidad de veces en que me hayas culpado por tus problemas —le dijo.

—Nadie es culpable de los errores de los demás — respondió ella— No necesito echar a otros la culpa para sentirme mejor

—Yo en cambio sí lo he hecho —murmuró él con una mirada distante— Y no me he dado cuenta hasta hace poco de lo vulnerable que soy en realidad.

—Tú? —Sin poder evitar soltar una risa de incredulidad— Tú eres como una isla, como un acorazado, no te importa nada ni nadie.

—No es cierto. Karen es lo único que tengo —respondió él quedamente— Y si un día se casa, me quedaré solo con mis estúpidos principios y mi conciencia. ¿Crees que eso me servirá para calentar mi cama en las frías noches de invierno, cuando ansíe el tacto de una mujer entre mis brazos?

—Nunca has tenido problemas para encontrar compañía —respondió ella. Él enarcó una ceja.

—No, para encontrarla no, es verdad, pero es difícil saber el por que una mujer se puede interesar en mi, salta a mi mente que lo primero es a causa de mi fortuna.

-Por favor, con el físico que tienes?, yo diría que eso es lo segundo.

Candy tenía la impresión de que estaba tratando de decirle algo pero no acababa de averiguar qué era. Se hizo un breve silencio de nuevo.

—Te apetece un café? —le preguntó ella finalmente. Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse frente a ella— Hice unas galletas ayer —le ofreció Candy acercándole un plato.

—Gracias, pero la verdad es que no me gustan demasiado los dulces.

Terry se había remangado la camisa blanca que llevaba, se había quitado la corbata y se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa. Tenía un aspecto muy sexy y la joven tuvo que reprimir los recuerdos que acudieron a su mente de aquel día en la fiesta y en el estudio.

—Antes te gustaban —le dijo. Él la complació tomando una galleta.

—Las únicas que me gustan son aquellas con limón que solía prepararte Karen cuando venías a casa —dio un mordisco a la galleta y se echó a reír. Candy había usado ralladura de limón— ¿No estarías esperándome? —le dijo burlón. Candy se sonrojó de pura indignación.

¡Por supuesto que no! No seas arrogante. A mí también me gustan.

—Oh, ya dejé a un lado mi arrogancia —le aseguró él— Siempre acaba saliéndome demasiado cara. Sírveme el café ¿Quieres?

Candy tomó la jarrita y vertió un poco en su taza. No podía hacerlo él mismo?, por supuesto que no. Allí estaba, sentado como el señor de la casa, viéndola realizar esas tareas serviles con una pequeña mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa. ¡Y decía que ya no era arrogante!, si ella le había puesto el servicio para que lo hiciera el.

—¿Cómo está Karen? —le preguntó.

—Te echa de menos, igual que Miena.

—Pienso trabajar mucho y ahorrar para comprar una casa con pequeño jardín, o un apartamento cerca de un parque y así podré traerlo aquí conmigo. Tardare pero lo haré.

—Habría un modo más fácil de que no tuvieras que estar separada de él, vuelve a Lakewood, a Grandland.

La joven bajó la mirada.

—Lakewood ya no es mi hogar.

Terry apuró su café y dejó la taza y el platillo sobre la mesa. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y se fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, sosteniendo la mirada de Candy todo el tiempo, y la abrió, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado tórax. A Candy se le cortó la respiración y entreabrió los labios sin darse cuenta.

—No quieres... no quieres más café? —balbució con el corazón latiendo como un loco.

Terry meneó la cabeza y sacó la camisa de la pretina del pantalón. A continuación, se desabrochó el cinturón, y lo sacó por las trabillas del pantalón, arrojándolo a un lado. Se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá, despatarrado y le dirigió una sonrisa lasciva y arrogante.

—Ven aquí —le dijo con voz aterciopelada.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Por qué la atormentaba de esa manera si no quería nada con ella? Sintió que el labio inferior le temblaba, resistió todo lo que pudo pero no fue suficiente y se obligó a no moverse de donde estaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en los labios de Terry. Sabía lo difícil que era para ella resistirse a él. Siempre lo había sabido.

—No tendrás miedo de mí? —le provoco —Ven, acércate. Iremos a tu ritmo y no haré nada que no quieras.

Candy estaba recordando su propia debilidad aquel día en la fiesta del club y el día del el estudio, y cómo él había terminado apartándola de él y sus ojos se llenaron de ardientes lágrimas de rabia.

—Te estás divirtiendo, Terrence? —le dijo con voz entrecortada— ¿Por qué no me golpeas también, para ver si te produce tanto placer como el burlarte de mí?

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abandonar el salón, pero él fue más rápido. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando la agarró por la cintura, la hizo girarse, y la atrajo hacia sí. La mejilla de la joven quedó apretada contra los músculos de su tórax, el aroma de su colonia penetró en sus fosas nasales y el calor de su cuerpo pareció envolverla.

—No llores... —susurró él contra su frente. Su voz no sonaba tan segura como hacía un instante y sus manos estaban aferradas a la cintura de la joven con cierta brusquedad— No estoy jugando Candy, esta vez no, ya no más, pero por favor no llores.

—Será como siempre —sollozó ella hipando y golpeándolo en el pecho impotente con un puño—¡Déjame, ya me has hecho bastante daño...!

El pecho de Terry se hinchó bajo su mejilla.

—Sí, nos he hecho daño a los dos, a ti y a mí. Pero, a pesar de todo, te aseguro que mi intención era buena —la tomó de la barbilla— Mírame bien amor, Nunca hubiera querido que te pasara lo que el maldito infeliz de Neal te hizo, pero Diez años son muchos años, aun que parezca que no…

Candy estaba cansada de que le repitiera aquello una y otra vez.

—Sabes cuántos años se llevan el señor James y su esposa Patty? -Terry sabía muy bien dónde quería ir a parar al mencionarle a esa pareja. La diferencia de edad entre ellos era algo que el señor James y Archie hacían alusión cada vez que podían.

—Sí, lo sé, sé que ella es mucho más joven que él.

—Lo es, mucho más, casi diecisiete años —asintió Candy— Llevan años casados, tienen tres hijos, y según me cuenta Archie su madre se dejaría matar por su esposo, lo ama igual o más que cuando se conocieron.

Terry apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo sé —murmuró— Y sin duda, él por ella también.

Candy bajó la vista hacia los finos labios de Terry y su firme mentón. El cálido abrazo la estaba haciendo sentirse débil, como le ocurría siempre que estaba cerca de él. Quería rodearle el cuello con los brazos, besarle incansablemente. Que idiotez, separarse por ser menor que el diez años, en verdad que su madre le había dañado, quería amarlo y ser amada por él el resto de su vida pero se recordó que aquello no era más que un espejismo. Con un profundo suspiró, bajó la vista hasta el pecho masculino.

—¿No se me ha agotado ya el tiempo? —le preguntó.

—¿Agotado? —repitió él sin comprender.

—Sí, ahora es el momento en que tú te sientes culpable y me dices algo desagradable para apartarme de ti.

Terry contrajo el rostro.

—¿Es eso lo que hago?.

—Es lo que haces, o a caso no recuerdas tus palabras aquella primera y única noche hace dos años?

Terry pasó una mano por su rizado y rubio cabello y empujó suavemente la cabeza de la joven contra su pecho desnudo. El contacto de la tersa mejilla de Candy con su piel lo hizo estremecer de placer.

—Supongo que es cierto que siempre he temido que mis sentimientos tomen lo mejor de mí —admitió— me siento culpable por lo que Neal te hizo. Podría haberte evitado ese sufrimiento.

—¿Cómo, Sacrificándote en su lugar? —le contesto ella con amargura.

—No habría sido un sacrificio casarme contigo —repuso él. –maldición Candy, no lo haces fácil-Se apartó un poco, puso las manos en las mejillas de Candy y la besó con ternura en la frente y los párpados. Después, tomó una de las manos de ella y la puso sobre su pecho.

—¿Puedes sentir los latidos de mi corazón? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—Sí —asintió ella quedamente— Late... muy aprisa.

Terry puso la palma de su otra mano encima del seno izquierdo de la joven.

—El tuyo también —murmuró— Acércate más a mí, Candy —susurraron sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella —quiero sentir tu cuerpo más cerca de el mío.

—Pero, Terry, el otro día dijiste que... —comenzó ella.

—Lo sé.

Candy se adelantó y contuvo el aliento al entrar en contacto con la parte más íntima de la anatomía de Terry

—No te apartes —le dijo él— No me importa que notes lo excitado que estoy. Ya no me importa...

Candy subió las manos al pecho de Terry sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo al hacerlo.

—Acaríciame —le dijo Terry tirando de sus labios con los suyos— Vuélveme loco.

Candy deslizó las palmas de sus manos extasiada por la vasta superficie y observó cómo los ojos de Terry se oscurecían de placer.

—Te gusta? —le preguntó con cierta timidez.

—Me gusta muchísimo —murmuró él frotando su nariz contra la de ella. El silencio en la habitación se veía roto sólo por los susurros y la respiración entrecortada de ambos —pero me gustaría todavía más si no hubiera ninguna prenda entre nosotros.

Candy se dijo que debía estar loca, que era la peor idea que podía haber tenido, pero introdujo las manos por debajo de su blusa hasta encontrar el enganché del sujetador y lo desabrochó mientras respondía a los lánguidos besos de Terry. Sin pensarlo, se sacó la blusa, y de pronto sintió sus senos desnudos contra la densidad del pecho de Terry.

—¡Dios...! —jadeó él excitado poniéndose rígido. Candy se quedó muy quieta y sus ojos buscaron los de él. A Terry le temblaban las manos cuando volvió a colocarlas en sus mejillas para alzar su rostro.

—Abre la boca —murmuró contra sus labios.

En los turbulentos minutos que siguieron, las manos y bocas de ambos iniciaron una actividad frenética, que no parecía ser capaz de extinguir el deseo que los consumía. Sus cuerpos se frotaban, pero aun así no era suficiente y Candy se lo dijo así a Terry en un suspiro tembloroso mientras él devoraba sus labios.

—Sólo hay un modo de que estemos lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para satisfacernos por completo —le dijo Terry con voz ronca —y tú sabes cuál es.

—Sí, lo sé... —jadeó ella. Sus brazos rodearon la espalda desnuda de él, e hincó sus dedos en ella— ¡Terry!

Él la había levantado de repente en sus brazos, y estaba mirándola con un brillo fascinante en sus ojos azules, formulando una pregunta para la que no hacían falta palabras. Candy hundió el rostro en su cuello y se aferró a él temblorosa. Hiciera lo que hiciera Terry, estaría bien si él no quería comprometerse, tenía que hacer esto, así podría tener al menos un recuerdo de lo hermoso que podría haber sido.

—Dame al menos un hijo, Terry... —le rogó angustiada —Dame eso si no puedo tener otra cosa...

El enmudeció. Miró a la hermosa joven a la que sus fuertes brazos sostenían y sus palabras le llegaron al corazón.

—Candy —murmuró. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró implorante.

—¿Es algo tan extraordinario? —inquirió— Ya sé que no quieres ataduras y no te pediré nada, si es que es eso lo que te preocupa.

Terry, incapaz de articular palabra, la abrazó contra su pecho y la acunó.

—Oh, Terry ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo? —insistió ella— Cuidaría tan bien de él, y tú podrías venir a verlo cuando quisieras...lo amaré más que a nada en este mundo.

-El cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un gruñido, y por un instante la fuerza de sus manos la lastimó. Candy se mordió el labio inferior. Probablemente Terry sentía lástima por ella al verla humillarse de esa manera y no sabía qué hacer. Candy se obligó a respirar lentamente, en un esfuerzo por controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarlo a la cara después de lo que le acababa de decir ¿Por qué insistía en humillarse, en ponerse en ridículo, en evidenciarse ¿Cuándo iba a aprender?

—Bájame Terry, por favor —le dijo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Terry besó sus párpados y sus mejillas, húmedas por las lágrimas que rodaban por ellas y no la dejó en el suelo, sino que la llevó hasta el sofá donde había estado sentado, y la depositó con cuidado en él, como si fuera el más preciado de los tesoros.

—¿Terry? —lo llamó extrañada

El se inclinó, buscando sus labios, y se posaron sobre los de ella en un beso casi desesperado. Candy subió la mano hasta su rostro, y al acariciar la mejilla, la notó húmeda ¿Estaba... llorando? Abrió los ojos sorprendida y despegó sus labios de los de él, apartándose un poco para poder ver su rostro.

En efecto, no sólo la mejilla de Terry estaba húmeda, sino también sus ojos, y, al contrario de lo que habrían hecho otros hombres, la miró sin avergonzarse en modo alguno por mostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos.

—Échate hacia atrás —le dijo.

Candy lo hizo y él trazó con sus manos la curvatura de sus senos desnudos, explorándolos en silencio. Se inclinó entonces sobre ella, y con exquisita ternura deslizó sus labios a lo largo de la cicatriz. Frotó el endurecido pezón con la punta de su nariz, y después lo mordisqueó y lamió delicadamente hasta hacerla gemir. Terry pasó una mano por detrás de su espalda, y la arqueó hacia sus ardorosos labios.

—No lo conseguiremos a la primera.

Y Candy se estremeció de placer al comprender el significado de sus palabras. Los labios de Terry descendieron entre sus senos y fueron imprimiendo besos por su estómago hasta alcanzar la cintura, zona a la que prodigó sus atenciones durante largo rato. Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza para tomar aliento, se tumbó en el sofá con una ansiosa Candy entre sus brazos. Sus piernas se entrelazaron íntimamente, pero de un modo tan natural, que parecía que hubieran yacido juntos toda su vida.

Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de el, escuchando los acompasados latidos de su corazón.

—Por qué has parado? —pregunto con el aliento entrecortado. La mano de Terry la acarició lentamente desde la nuca hasta el hueco de la espalda.

—Porque no voy a dejarte embarazada hasta que nos casemos —murmuró. Candy se puso tensa, No se atrevía a dar crédito a lo que creía que acababa de oír.

—Has dicho... casarnos? —balbució en un hilo de voz. Terry la hizo rodar sobre el costado para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—No me gustaría que nuestro hijo fuera ilegítimo.

—Pero si tú nunca has querido casarte... —insistió ella. De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas de incredulidad y dicha y Terry las secó con sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa

—Es verdad, nunca, hasta ahora —admitió— y temo que un día te cansarás de mí y desearás haber esperado a que apareciera alguien más joven en tu vida pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme y enfrentarme a eso como un hombre cuando llegue el momento.

Candy lo miró con adoración.

—Pues tendrás que esperar para siempre que llegue ese momento —le susurró— Por que te amo más que a mi vida y eso jamás ocurrirá. Me enamoré de ti cuando apenas tenía conciencia de que era mujer y desde ese día no he dejado de amarte. Renunciaría a todo por estar contigo, Terry, a todo...

Terry la miró con incertidumbre.

—Candy…

—No pasa nada, Terry. Yo... yo sé que tú tal vez no sientes con la misma intensidad algo por mí —murmuró- pero tal vez cuando tengamos un hijo, ese amor lo compensará, seras feliz.

Él estaba tan embargado por la emoción que apenas podía hablar. Acarició los suaves labios de Candy tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas.

—Esto es tan endiabladamente difícil para mí... —comenzó. Candy puso sus dedos contra su boca.

—Está bien Terry, no tienes que decir nada. Lo comprendo.

Los ojos de él se deslizaron por su torso desnudo y su rostro se contrajo.

—Yo... sé que debe disgustarte la cicatriz pero tal vez con el tiempo desaparezca —murmuró, bajando la vista ella también.

—Cómo puedes pensar que me disgusta algo de ti? —masculló él. Ella lo miró confundida

—Terry…

—Tus senos son perfectos —le dijo él— Con cicatriz o sin ella, para mí eres perfecta. Siempre lo has sido. ¡Siempre!

Entonces fue ella quien se quedó en silencio. Terry peinó su cabello con las manos.

—Te deseo, Candy, te deseo desde que te vi por primera vez aquel día que Karen nos presentó y desde entonces no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, pero entonces eras literalmente una niña, no podía mostrarte ningún tipo de interés, pensé que solo te confundiría y yo terminaría en la cárcel, después vino mi miedo a que solo fuera un enamoramiento tuyo y terminaras por romper mi corazón y mi alma. por eso te alejaba de mi, y al hacerlo con brusquedad era una manera de asegurarme que no quedara nada de sentimientos en ti para mi. Perdóname Candy, perdóname.

Esa confesión la dejó sin aliento y se incorporó, quedándose sentada y mirándolo sin dar crédito aún a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿No vas a reírte? —la invitó Terry— ¿No sientes deseos de refregármelo por las narices? Te he dado motivos más que suficientes, atormentándote todos estos años.

—No, no quiero reírme —respondió ella— Sólo quiero tenerte al fin a mi lado. Oh, Terry, te amo tanto... —murmuró— te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar desde el día en que supe que existías.

—Demuéstralo. Cásate conmigo mañana mismo.

-Si esto era un sueño o un lapsus de Terry, Candy tomaría lo que en ese instante se le daba.

—Mañana. —asintió ella suavemente, sintiendo como los nubarrones negros en su alma se comenzaban a disipar

Y así, al día siguiente, un juez de paz de Chicago los casó con Karen como dama de honor y Archie como testigo a petición de Terry. Después de la ceremonia, los asistentes los felicitaron, y mientras abandonaban el juzgado, Candy del brazo de Terry, escucharon cómo cuchicheaban a su paso.

—Se han quedado todos de una pieza —le dijo su esposo con humor, cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el apartamento de Chicago un par de horas más tarde —Piensan que he perdido el juicio.

—La verdad es que yo también lo pienso —respondió Candy que todavía no podía creer que se hubiesen casado. Terry se giró y miró a su esposa, vestida con un simple pero hermoso traje blanco, sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo de un modo posesivo.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo —le dijo abruptamente —ahora.

Ella se sonrojó. Había pensado que irían a cenar, o a bailar, o a hacer algo juntos, pero parecía que el sexo era lo único que Terry tenía en mente en esos momentos, Una idea cruzó por su mente, Y que si también fuera la única razón por la que se había casado con ella.?, solo para darle ese hijo que ella le pidió?

—De... de acuerdo —balbució aturdida. El la condujo hasta el dormitorio y descolgó el teléfono. Todavía era de día y Terry ni siquiera se había molestado en correr las cortinas, así que Candy se sintió algo cohibida cuando empezó a desvestirle, después de todo habían pasado más de dos años y muchas cosas desde que habían estado juntos.

—No te haré ningún daño, confía en mi. —le dijo mientras se deshacía de las últimas prendas.

La tomó en brazos y la depositó sobre la cama, sus ojos la recorrieron acariciadores, hasta que un gruñido ahogado escapó de su garganta, como si no aguantara más seguir siendo sólo un espectador.

Comenzó a desvestirse ante la mirada fascinada de la joven, y escasos minutos después se tumbaba junto a ella, atrayéndola hacia sí. Candy sintió el impacto de su total desnudez como si la quemara y contuvo el aliento. Terry comenzó a besarla, haciéndole abrir la boca para adentrarse en ella y sus manos recorrieron lentamente su espalda. Candy notó su excitación contra su vientre e involuntariamente se tensó.

—Abre los ojos —le dijo él con voz ronca—Observame mientras te hago mía nuevamente, Quiero que todo el tiempo sepas que soy yo quien te esta amando.

Ella obedeció, sonrojándose profusamente cuando él se posicionó sobre ella.

Terry hizo que separara las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Entonces, de pronto, Candy pudo sentirlo de un modo completamente íntimo y el shock hizo que bajase la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, después de todo la primera vez no había tenido oportunidad de ver totalmente la belleza masculina de Terry,

—No te esperabas que fuera así? —murmuró él. Se rió suavemente y le acarició la mejilla para que se relajara—No voy a ir rápido. No esta vez. Sólo quiero que te acostumbres a mí otra vez, a la sensación, pero te aseguro que pronto estarás suplicándome.

Candy comprendió lo que quería decir minutos después, cuando la boca de Terry ya había explorado cada centímetro de su cuerpo y sus manos habían despertado en ella unas sensaciones tan increíbles que estaba empezando a sentirse mareada, esas sensaciones que nunca olvido y que eran un refugio en esas tormentosas noches en que Neal la vejaba. Estaba temblando, y sentía una especie de necesidad palpitante en la parte baja de su cuerpo cada vez más insistente.

Terry seguía manteniendo el íntimo contacto entre ellos, pero cuando ella se arqueó hacia él para atraerlo más dentro de sí, se levantó un poco para evitarlo. A la tercera, Candy estaba ya deshecha en lágrimas.

—Oh... por favor... —sollozó arqueándose al límite —Oh, por favor, Terry... te necesito... no puedo más...

—Lo sé —murmuró él con voz ronca—Te quema, sientes punzadas como si tuvieras una herida...

Su mano ascendió por el muslo de Candy, agarrándolo con firmeza, y de pronto tiró hacia arriba, atrayéndola hacia su palpitante masculinidad y despacio, lentamente, tortuosamente, se fue introduciendo en ella nuevamente.

Candy gimió y se estremeció maravillada, al sentirlo dentro de sí.

—Dios mío... —farfulló hincando los dedos en los blandos muslos de Candy y conteniendo el aliento.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron compartiendo sin palabras lo que estaban experimentando. Terry apretó los dientes ante la intensa oleada de placer que lo inundó cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la joven lo aceptaba por completo dentro de sí, y volvió a mirarla un instante antes de perder el control con un gruñido casi animal. Candy sintió el impacto del peso del cuerpo de Terry sobre el suyo cuando él empezó a empujar sus caderas contra las de ella, hundiéndola en el colchón, marcando un ritmo que la estaba haciendo surcar los cielos.

—Sígueme, Candy.. —susurró Terry contra sus labios—. Sí... sí ... tómame... tómame... tómame dentro de ti otra vez... Candy...mi amada esposa.

-Para ambos fue un frenesí inigualable, al mismo ritmo, al mismo compás, con la misma intensidad daban y recibían y amaban en la misma forma durante horas, para ellos sería la primera vez, nada del pasado existía a partir de esa noche

Candy gritó cuando un placer sin igual se extendió por todo su ser como lava hirviendo. Terry gruñó salvajemente, y jadeó sin parar mientras se abandonaba a la misma locura que atenazaba a Candy. Y así, durante unos segundos, murieron de placer.

Terry se desmoronó sobre ella, y durante un buen rato yació con la frente empapada de sudor sobre su pecho. Candy tenía la sensación de que el corazón se le hubiese vuelto loco y estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho, como un reloj al que le hubiesen dado demasiada cuerda, y permaneció temblorosa debajo de Terry, confiando en que recuperara poco a poco su ritmo normal.

—No podría haber esperado un minuto más —murmuró Terry— Todos estos años esperando, soñando con tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez, para despertar y darme cuenta de que sólo era un sueño... —dijo besándola con ardor —Pero ahora eres mía y jamás te dejaré marchar, esta vez es para siempre.

Candy lo estaba escuchando pero le llevó un minuto digerir sus palabras.

—¿Años? —repitió.

—Años —asintió él, frotando su mejilla contra los suaves senos de su esposa —Candy, hace ya casi tres años que no me he acostado con una mujer —le confesó. Ella se quedó de piedra.

—Pero tú... pero todo el mundo en Lakewood decía que... entonces, todas esas mujeres con las que salías...

—Nunca significaron nada para mí —murmuró él— Ni siquiera las deseaba Candy, sólo a ti, solo a ti te he amado, Te amo Candy, desde que te conocí supe que eras tú por la que perdería mi corazón.

—¡Pero dejaste que me casara con Neal! Dijiste... dijiste que no te atraía, que, que ni siquiera había llenado tus expectativas aquella noche.

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

—Creía que estaba actuando bien al no ilusionarte —le dijo atormentado— quería evitarte esto, acabar casada conmigo, cuando yo soy mayor que tú, y que un día te arrepintieras ¿No lo ves? No tenía ni idea de la clase de persona que era ese bastardo en realidad. Es algo que llevaré siempre sobre mi conciencia, el haber permitido que sufrieras —murmuró con voz ronca —Yo te amaba, Candy, te amaba y te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Candy apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Sus propias palabras, en labios de él... Nunca hubiera podido imaginar tanta dicha. De pronto los años de tristeza, de dolor, de angustia se desvanecieron.

-En verdad me amas?

-Siempre lo he hecho, y tu, me prometes que me amaras siempre?, que no me dejarás nunca.

-Jamás podría hacerlo, yo también te amo, lo que me enamoro de ti, un conjunto de todo estoy segura, pero ahora es imposible dejar de hacerlo, nunca lo hice a pesar de que te esmeraste en que lo hiciera.

-Nunca más sufrirás por mi causa Candy, te amaré y protegeré el resto de mis días.

-Te amo Terry.

-Te amo más Candy.

-Y volvieron a amarse.

/ /

-Karen entro a la iluminada y calida habitación, el fuerte y constante llanto la había atraído

-Que es lo que tiene?

-El carácter Grandchester —le dijo Candy embozando una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, no solo heredo el físico, si no que tenia que ser una copia exacta de su padre, es un castigo Candy, Que habrás hecho en tu otra vida para merecer esto?

-Algo muy bueno Karen, te lo aseguro.

Segundos después entro Terry a la habitación del pequeño Connor Graham Grandchester con el ceño fruncido

-Que es lo que le están haciendo? —Candy y Karen se miraron divertidas mientras Terry se acercaba a la cama en donde el pequeño de tres meses de edad estaba recostado con el rostro repleto de lagrimas y lo tomo en sus brazos.

-Que es lo que te están haciendo este par de mujeres pequeño príncipe?

-Claro, la madre y la tía malas —le dijo Karen sin poder evitar sentir ternura por la escena que estaba presenciando, Terry no podía ocultar el infinito amor y orgullo que sus ojos destilaban cada vez que veía a su hijo; algo similar pasaba por la mente de Candy, Terry, como esposo y ahora como padre era muchísimo más de lo que ella soñó. Hacia un poco más de un año que se habían casado, y casi uno desde que supieron que serían padres, su embarazo fue una época maravillosa ya que no podría haber una sola cosa, por grande o pequeña que fuese, que ella quisiera y que Terry no le concediera. La llenaba de mimos y siempre le decía cuanto la amaba.

Y al nacer Connor fue aun mejor, si eso era posible. Era feliz, simple y sencillamente feliz. El sonido de la voz de su amado esposo la sacaron de su monologo interno.

-Entonces?—pregunto mientras acariciaba y besaba la pequeña cabeza de su bebé, el cual aun jipiaba por el llanto.

-Bueno, como le decía a Karen, es igual de irritable que tu, lo acosté para cambiarlo y he allí el resultado de mi atrevimiento.

-Oh Candy, sabes que no le gusta que lo recuesten a menos que ya haya comido, arrullado o cantado. Déjamelo a mí, yo lo cambiaré.

-Terry prácticamente las saco de la habitación del bebé. Así que se fueron al salón.

-Nunca creí ver al arrogante, testarudo, terco y frío de Terrence Grandchester someterse a la voluntad de un bebé.

-La verdad, yo si, siempre lo esperé y lo soñé, y eso no es nada Karen—le respondió Candy con una cálida sonrisa.

-Eres feliz Candy?

-La sonrisa de Candy, la cual se ensancho aun más debió contestarle, aun así, sus palabras lo exteriorizaron.

-Como nunca soñé Karen, si tenía que pasar todo lo que pase por llegar a esto, lo pasaría mil veces más por tan solo ver a Terry y a mi hijo cada día.

Karen sonrió, y casi en un pequeño murmuro dijo:

-Eso mismo dice él, si, definitivamente lo son

**FIN**


End file.
